Kung Fu Panda: What If
by a6mullins
Summary: What if Tai Lung didn't go to prison for destroying the village but instead left with a threat to return to the village and challenge the choosen Dragon Warrior. What if Po was the first member of the team of protectors while building a relationship with Tigress starting at Bao Gu orphanage. Po and Tigress train together fight together before the Furious Five was put together.
1. 1: Beginning of Po and Tigress

Master Oogway and Master Shifu were at the Jade Palace in moment of peace in the Valley of Peace. Master Shifu check the palace grounds when there was a knock on the palace door. He opens the door to see a bundle laying there with a note saying 'please take care of my baby Tai Lung and love him like he is your own'. Shifu takes baby Tai Lung in and feeds him. Oogway watched Shifu take care of Tai Lung.

Tai Lung turned 8 years and started training in Kung Fu. Shifu was becoming proud of him learning the arts of Kung Fu. He read him bedtime stories until he fell asleep. Shifu loved him like his own son. Reading the thousands scrolls of Kung Fu. Shifu told him that best warrior of China is called the Dragon Warrior. Tai Lung smiles "I want to grow up and become the Dragon Warrior."

As the years go by Tai Lung was taking on bandits and villains growing more powerful. After he mastered the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu. He told his father "I'm ready to be named the Dragon Warrior. Shifu smile "I think you are ready for the scroll of the Dragon Warrior. Oogway look at him and says "he only sees blackness in his heart and doesn't have a pure heart like the Dragon Warrior needs to remain good."

Tai Lung trash the village in rage and storm the Jade Palace to leave a message vowing to return when the true Dragon Warrior is revealed and destroy him. Tai Lung disappeared after that never to be heard from again. Oogway watched in horror as Tai Lung disappeared leaving the village in fear of one day he would return and destroy the village. Shifu shut down from losing the child, he grow to love and care dearly.

(Gongman City)

Shen was in love with Kung Fu and liked fireworks. His parents began to worry about their son. So they hire a soothsayer to see what his future would be. She did her potion to see Shen's future "if Shen continues on this path of darkness, he would be defeated by warrior of black and white." Shen outrage left to the panda farming village destroy every panda in sight. Lotus came crawling out of his house.

Li Shan fight off Shen's Wolf army. He tells his wife "take our son runaway from here." Lotus watch his mother carry him through the forest running away from wolves. She sets him in a radish basket and kiss his forehead bye and leaves him. A delivery man picked up the baskets of vegetables for the Village of Valley of Peace he look up to see wolves chasing something black and picks another basket to discover a baby panda in it, "you'll be safe in place guarded by Kung Fu masters."

(Valley of Peace)

The delivery man leaves the basket of radishes to the shops but leaves the panda basket in the alley in front of Mr. Ping's Noodles shop with a note for the masters at the Jade Palace. Half hour later Mr. Ping's walks out back to the alley to collect radishes, but there were no radishes only a baby panda. Mr. Ping looks around to see no one around and looks at the basket to see a note: "bandits attack his home. He needs to be kept safe."

Ping leaves a trail of carrots into the shop and gives him a bath, feeds him, cooks food for the restaurant and feeds him again. After a few days of taking care of the baby panda, Mr. Ping decides to keep him as his son and name him Po. When Po turned 5, Mr. Ping started showing him how to cook. One day Master Oogway came into the shop to talk to Mr. Ping, "how are you doing my old friend?"

Ping smiles "me and Po are doing good." Oogway sighs "it's sad that his village was wiped out, but I think it would be best to wait until he is ready to accept his destiny." Mr. Ping ask "how are you going to protect him?" Oogway sighs "he would have to ask for training to learn Kung Fu." Mr. Ping gasped "Po learn Kung Fu?" Po came walking in and sees a turtle and says "good morning Master Oogway, how are you doing?"

Oogway smiles at the panda child, "I'm doing good, Po." Po leaves to go play in his room. Oogway looks at Mr. Ping and ask "does he ask about his real parents?" Mr. Ping sighs "no, I told him that he was born from an egg." Oogway smiles "as long as he doesn't find out that his parents were killed, the better he would be." Mr. Ping sighs "I just wish he could make a friend. He has no friends here, since being the only panda here in the village."

(Bao Gu Orphanage)

Mrs. Zhi open the door to see a baby tiger girl wrapped in a blanket with a note. Mrs. Zhi looks at the note and reads 'take care of her.' Mrs. Zhi brought her inside the orphanage. As days go by the tiger girl was named Tigress. When the other children saw her with claws and teeth, they started fearing her. She was stronger than any of the children her age. Soon the caretakers started getting scared. They named her Tigress the Monster.

Mrs. Zhi put her in a room with a steel door and locked it. When it was playtime she would play alone chasing butterflies. Some of the other children tease her and others would run from her when she tried talking to them. When she was sent to her room just for a child scream in fear of her, she would hug herself and cry. Mrs. Zhi didn't know what to do with Tigress.

Caretaker scared to be around her because she started getting angry when she broke things or they run from her. Most of the time she stayed under her bed hugging herself hoping that someone would want to be her friend. At night she would go to the window and look at the stars in the sky. She hides under her bed believing that she is destined to grow up alone.

(Mr. Ping's Noodles shop)

Mr. Ping smile "Po, come on, we are visiting Bao Gu Orphanage today." Po smiles "coming dad." Mr. Ping and Po push the noodle cart to the orphanage. Hour later they arrive at Bao Gu orphanage. Mr. Ping knocks on the door. Mrs. Zhi opens the door to see a goose and a baby panda and ask "are you Mr. Ping and Mr. Po?" The goose smiles "I'm Mr. Ping and this is my son, Po" pointing at the baby panda.

Mrs. Zhi opens the door and says "come on in then." Mr. Ping pushes the cart inside the orphanage. As Mr. Ping feeds the children bowls of noodle soup, Po was feeling uncomfortable with the kids staring at him. Some started teasing a little so Po left to explore the orphanage. He looks at rooms inside the building until he comes across a room that had a steel door. He check the door to see it locked, so he picked the lock.

Po slowly opened the steel door and ask "is someone in here?" A set of orange amber eyes shine through the darkness under the bed and says "who are you and what are you doing in here?" The panda nervously replies "my name is Po." The eyes stare at him and snarls "you better leave before the monster gets you, Po." Po ask "who are you?" The eyes come out and snarl "I'm a monster. Tigress The Monster!"

Po nervously replies "your a little girl tiger." Tigress nervously ask "your not afraid of me?" Po ask "should I be afraid of you?" Tigress growls "yes, because I have these things" showing him her claws and teeth. Po smiles "no, I'm not afraid of you. Besides your a tiger, your supposed to have claws and teeth. Plus for a girl tiger, your pretty." Tigress blushes at the compliment and before he could say something, she rushes into him giving him a hug whispering "thank you for calling me pretty."

Mrs. Zhi walks down the hallway and stops to notice Tigress's door is open and peeks inside to see Tigress hugging a panda boy. Tigress breaks the hug and says "that's the first time I ever hugged someone who showed me affection." Po ask her "do you want to play with me?" Tigress sighs "I don't think that would be a good idea, because I'm stronger than I look."

Po smiles and taps her with his finger and says "that's how you touch someone to get their attention. Now you try." Tigress lightly touch him with her paw finger and ask "did that hurt?" Po smiles "no, you did good. Do you want to play tag?" Tigress smiles "sure, let's play tag." Po and Tigress spent the rest of the morning playing tag together. Mrs. Zhi left them alone to play together and went back to watch the other children.

Afternoon came and Mrs. Zhi knock on Tigress's steel door to get Po and Tigress's attention. Po and Tigress look at the door to see Mrs. Zhi standing there. Po smiles "hi Mrs. Zhi, me and Tigress were playing." Mrs. Zhi smiles "I saw you two playing together. Po, your dad is ready to leave to go back home." Tigress sighs "bye Po, it was fun playing with you while it lasted."

Po sighs "hey Tigress, what's wrong?" Tigress sighs "your the first person that isn't afraid of me and played with me and now I don't want to lose you" shedding a tear. Po hugs her while rubbing her back to comfort her. Mrs. Zhi smiles "actually Tigress, Po can come back here to play with you tomorrow and everyday when he can." Tigress smiles at Po visiting her when he can and ask "does this make us friends?"

Po smiles "yes that would make us friend." Po and Tigress walk outside to see Po off. Mr. Ping smile "oh Po, there you are, I was wondering what you were doing." Po smiles "hey dad, I was playing with my new friend Tigress." Mr. Ping smile "I'm happy you made a new friend Po and she is pretty for you." Po and Tigress look at each other and blush saying "too early for that right now." Po gives Tigress a hug saying "goodbye Tigress."

Tigress smiles "bye Po, hope I get to see you tomorrow." Mr. Ping and Po leave the orphanage heading back home. Mr. Ping smile "she seems nice, Po." Po smiles "she is a sweet, pretty tiger girl." Ping smirks "Po, do you have a crush on that tiger girl?" Po blushes "maybe, I don't know right now." Ping sighs "give it some time and let it grow." Po smiles "thanks dad for the advice."

Ping sets the cart aside and Po goes upstairs to his room to play. Ping cook some noodles and dumplings. When they were done he calls Po down for lunch. Po walks downstairs to have lunch with his dad. After having lunch Ping helps his son practice cooking dumplings. Po burnt one dumpling and made another too soggy. By night time came, Po was okay with cooking a dumpling.

Po went to bed thinking about his first real friend he made. Ping went to bed thinking about Po and Tigress's friendship. Next morning Ping started cooking while Po waited tables. All morning Po helped his dad in the shop. Afternoon came and Po left to go visit the orphanage to see his friend Tigress. An hour later, walking through bamboo forest, Po reach Bao Gu Orphanage.

(Inside Bao Gu Orphanage)

Tigress was chasing after a butterfly trying to pounce on it. A lion named Tingfeng walked up behind her and smirks "oh, is the little monster acting like an adorable little kitten when everyone here only sees you as a monster?" Tigress turns around to see Tingfeng and says "leave me alone, Tingfeng." Tingfeng smiles "don't think I will, instead I feel like doing this" shoving her to the ground "come on monster, get angry so everyone can hear you threaten me."

Tigress turned around and begin walking away when Tingfeng shoved her into the ground. Tigress turned around unsheathed her claws and started snarling showing her fangs. Po came and shoved Tingfeng to the ground and warned him "leave Tigress alone or I may not be around to save you next time." Tingfeng got up and left to go play with the other kids.

Po turned to see Tigress still snarling and walks up to her and hugs her tightly until she calms down. Mrs. Zhi watched Po shove Tingfeng to the ground and walked up to Tigress who was snarling, just stood there letting Po hug her. Tigress sheath her claws wrapping her paws around Po's back nuzzling into his neck and started purring. After Tigress felt better, she let go of the hug and says "let's go to my room to play tag."

Po and Tigress walk to her room and play together and laugh together. A couple of times when Po was being chased by Tigress. He stop to look behind him to see if Tigress was still chasing him only to be tackled by her. She would then lay on him and listen to his heartbeat for three minutes. When Mrs. Zhi came by to send Po back home before it got too dark, she found Tigress snuggled in Po's chest with his arms wrapped around her waist sleeping together, and left them there.


	2. 2:Building Friendship

Next morning, Mrs. Zhi walked down the hallway when one of the caretakers walked up to her and ask "do you know why that panda shoved Tingfeng to the ground for?" Mrs. Zhi sighs "Tingfeng was bothering Tigress." The caretaker sighs "I guess Tigress has a friend in a panda. Where are they?" Mrs. Zhi smiles "they're still sleeping, I was just about to go wake them up." The other caretaker gasped "they're sleeping together?"

Mrs. Zhi smiles "yes, they are and they look adorable together." Mrs. Zhi and the caretaker open Tigress's door to see Po sleeping on his back with Tigress laying on his chest sleeping while purring with his arms around her waist. The caretaker looks at them and says "I don't think that is appropriate for them to be sleeping like that." Mrs. Zhi taps Tigress's shoulder to wake her up.

Tigress slowly opens her eyes to see Mrs. Zhi smiling at her and ask "is it morning already?" Mrs. Zhi smiles "yes dear and Mr. Ping is going to be very worried about Po." Tigress nuzzles Po while saying "Po, wake up. Po, wake up." Po slowly opens his eyes to see Tigress and ask "did my kitten sleep well?" Tigress smiles "very." Tigress and Po get up and walk out of her room. Po hugs Tigress goodbye and leaves to go back home.

Po walked home to Mr. Ping's noodles shop and yells "dad I'm back from the orphanage." Ping yells "Po, your back? I was wondering where you were." Po sighs "yes dad, I'm back and I spent the night with Tigress at the orphanage." Ping sighs "that's good, how is she?" Po smiles "she's doing good after I came to her rescue." Ping sighs "what happened yesterday?" Po sighs "a lion named Tingfeng was bothering Tigress."

Ping cooks Po some breakfast. Po helps his dad prepare the shop for the village. Oogway stops by the shop and ask "Po, how are you doing friend?" Po smiles "I'm doing good, I just got back from spending the night with my friend Tigress at Bao Gu Orphanage." Oogway smiles "how is your friend doing?" Po smiles "she doing good when I came to see her, but some of the other kids bully her." Oogway smiles "I guess it's a good thing you met her."

Po sighs "when she gets angry, I'm the only one who can approach her without getting hurt." Oogway gaped "your the only one who can approach her when she's angry?" Po sighs "yep." Oogway smiles "it's good seeing you, Po." Oogway leaves going back to the Jade Palace. Mr. Ping and Po get ready for customers to come in. Po waited tables while Ping cook the food. Ping smirks "son do you plan on marrying Tigress in the future?"

Po whines "dad, it's too early to start thinking about that." Ping laughs "oh Po." Po helps his dad out in the shop. Some of village children came in with their parents to eat and tease Po about being the only panda in the village. Po sighs and ignores them, thinking about Tigress wondering how she is doing at the orphanage.

(Bao Gu orphanage)

Tigress ate breakfast and went back to her room to play with her stuff bear until it was time for recess. Mrs. Zhi walks inside her room and asks "do you want to come out or wait until Po comes here?" Tigress smiles "I'll come outside and wait for him to visit me." Tigress followed Mrs. Zhi outside. After she left to go watch the other children, Tigress walked over to the far end of yard to trace a patch of flowers in the yard.

As Tigress was tracing flowers Tingfeng and a couple of buddies walk past her and stomp on the flowers where Tigress's paw would have been. She sighs "can you leave me alone? I don't bother you at all, so why can't you leave me alone?" Tingfeng smirks "why would we leave a monster alone when it's fun to bully the monster of the orphanage to make her feel like she don't belong anywhere and isn't loved by anyone."

Tigress started breaking down, her eyes filling up with tears. Tingfeng smirks "that's why your parents abandoned you, they don't love you. It was cute that you and that panda boy fell asleep together but he was pretty stupid to sleep with a monster who could like him. That's why he hangs around you, he's totally stupid that he can't tell the difference between an ugly monster and a pretty girl."

Tigress pounces on Tingfeng punching him in the face and chest. Tingfeng's buddies try to restrain her, only for Tigress to turn on them beating them up as well. Mrs. Zhi runs over yells "Tigress! Stop right now!" Tigress snarls at the boys "if you ever disrespect my panda again, I'll make sure I put you in the hospital!" Mrs. Zhi snarls "Tigress go to your room now! I'll send Po to your room when he arrives." Tigress hisses at her and runs off to her room.

Mrs. Zhi looks at the three children shaking her head no at them. The other caretakers come over and help her carry them to the healers room. Caretaker ask Mrs. Zhi "what caused Tigress to beat them up like this?" Mrs. Zhi sighs "they said some bad things about Po. But I'm going to send a message to the Jade Palace for some help with Tigress." Tigress laid on her bed facing the wall crying herself to sleep.

(Mr. Ping's noodles shop)

Ping and Po were finishing up the rush orders and getting close to sun setting. Ping smiles "Po, if you plan on going to visit your girlfriend, you better go before it gets too dark." Po looks at him and says "dad, she's not my girlfriend, we're just friends and are you sure you can handle the rest of the orders without me?" Ping smile "yes, Po, I'll be fine and it's okay if she needs you to spend the night and comfort her."

Po hugs his dad and leaves to go to the orphanage. On his way there he starts thinking about Tigress and him maybe becoming a couple. He walks past some of the villagers. After an hour of walking to Bao Gu Orphanage, he finally arrives to the gate door and knocks on the door. A caretaker opens the door to see Mr. Po and says "Po, we have been waiting for you to visit us. Mrs. Zhi needs to see you before you go see Tigress."

Po looks at her and asks "was there another incident with Tigress again?" The caretaker sighs "yes there was another incident with Tigress again. This time, she beat up three children." Po sighs and follows the caretaker to the office. Mrs. Zhi talks to Po about Tigress's behavior with the other children and her protectiveness over him. After talking to Mrs. Zhi about Tigress, Po walks down the Hall to Tigress's room.

He opens the door to see Tigress laying down on her bed facing the wall and walks over to her and massage her back. Tigress turns over and opens her eyes to see Po and blinks twice. Po smiles "hey, Tigress." Tigress smiles at him and wraps her arms around him and pulls him onto her bed, hugging him tightly. Po sighs "I heard about what you did, Tigress." Tigress sighs "you probably think I'm a monster now?"

Po sighs "no Tigress, I don't think your a monster, just a little protective of the things you love." He notices tear stains on her cheeks and holds her close whispering "I'm here for you, Tigress and I will never leave you." Tigress nuzzles his neck closing her eyes. Po holds her close to him falling asleep next to her. Next morning Po was sleeping while Tigress woke up cuddling Po and decides to wake him up.

She starts licking his face while purring. Po stirs a little feeling his face getting wet. Tigress whispers "wake up, my panda" with a purr. Po whispers "five more minutes." Tigress smiles at him and licks his face again. Po sighs opening his eyes and ask "kitten why do you want to wake me up for?" Tigress blushes at being called kitten and nuzzles his neck. They get up and walk out of the room to see if the other kids are awake.

After realizing that everyone is still sleeping, Tigress brushes her hand against his, causing him to look at her hand and grabs it to hold. Tigress smiles at her hand being held. Po and Tigress decide to play a game of tag. While playing a game of tag, Po stops to catch his breath, when Tigress pounces on him knocking him over, "tag, your it!" Po sighs "okay kitten, I'll be it, but first can we take a break?"

Tingfeng and his buddies walk up to Po and Tigress and smirks "oh Tigress, you try to get emotionally close to your stupid panda boyfriend? If that's the case, then how about you hang out with us?" Tigress snarls "just leave us alone, Tingfeng!" Tingfeng smirks "oh, is the little kitty getting angry?" Mrs. Zhi walks up to them and says "Tingfeng, you and your buddies leave them alone and go play before she beats you up again."

Tingfeng and his buddies leave to go play. Tigress gets up and helps Po up off the ground. Po and Tigress walk around the orphanage until they notice it's adoption day. They watch some of the children get adopted. A couple of adults look at tiger girl holding a panda's hand. Tigress smiles "hi people." The adults look at her afraid of being attacked. Once the adults left with the child they wanted to adopt.

Tigress walks with Po feeling sad. Po looks at her and asks "what's wrong kitten?" Tigress sighs "no one is ever going to want to adopt me, Po." Po smiles "someone will want to adopt you, you just have to be patient." Tigress whines "Po come on, I have claws and sharp teeth, I look like a cat killer. No one would adopt me and show me love." Po smiles "I love you."

Tigress looks at him shock and pounces on him, knocking him over and ask "do you love me?" Po smiles "yes, Ti, I love you." Tigress nuzzles Po while purring loudly. After comforting Tigress, Po leaves to go back to the village to help his dad. Tigress goes back to her room to play alone. Mrs. Zhi peeks inside Tigress's room to see her playing with her stuff bear. After making sure she's fine, Mrs. Zhi leaves to go watch the other children.

Po walks down the path through bamboo forest to the village. Once he reached the village, he heads to his dad's noodle shop. Ping was serving customers when Po walked inside, "oh Po, your back from visiting your girlfriend?" Po smiles "yes dad, I'm back from visiting my girlfriend." Po helps his dad run the restaurant and serve customers. Oogway stops by to check on Po and then leaves back to the Jade Palace.

Ping smiles at Po seeing him happy thinking about his past of bandits attack his home but helps the villagers while being there for Tigress when she needs him. Ping goes back to the kitchen to cook some more noodles for another customer. After the last customer left the shop, Ping and Po closed the shop to have dinner. Night time came Po decided to stay home for a night and hang with his dad.

(Bao Gu Orphanage)

Tigress was laying in bed sleeping after realizing Po stayed home. While sleeping peacefully dreaming about Po, Tingfeng and two of his goons sneak into her room. Tingfeng tries to punch Tigress only for her to dodging it and kick Tingfeng. Then punch another lion in the head and round house kick the other buddy. Tingfeng throws another punch towards her only for her to take his arm and slam him into a wall.

Mrs. Zhi and a caretaker come running into Tigress's room hearing a commotion to see Tigress standing over Tingfeng and two of his buddies. Tigress snarls "do you want me to continue beating their brains in or are you going to lock them up in a room?" Mrs. Zhi sighs "that won't be necessary." Tigress lays down on her bed facing the wall. The caretaker looks at Tigress and says "what a monster, to take on three lion cubs and beat them until they're unconscious and threatened to continue beating them."

Tigress closes her eyes to stop tears from coming out of her eyes. Mrs. Zhi picks up Tingfeng and one of his buddies while the caretaker carries the other goon and takes them out of her room. Tigress whispers to herself "no one wants me here." She lays there on her bed crying. Next morning, Po wakes up with his dad and have breakfast together. After breakfast, Po ask his dad "is it okay, if I go check on Tigress?"

Mr. Ping sighs "okay son, tell her I said hi." Po smiles "I will dad." He walks out of the shop and heads to Bao Gu Orphanage to see Tigress. After walking an hour through Bamboo forest, he arrives at Bao Gu Orphanage. He knocks on the door and waits for someone to open the door. When the door opens, it's not Mrs. Zhi, but one of the caretakers. He smiles "hi, I'm here to see Tigress."

The caretaker snarls "oh your here to see the little monster." Po looks at the caretaker and snarls "call her that again and you'll have me to deal with." Caretaker smirks "like you could do anything to me panda." Po smiles cheeky at the caretaker and charged at her leg knocking her over on to the ground and runs into the orphanage, straight to Tigress's room. He opens her door to see Tigress laying on her bed and smiles.


	3. 3: Tigress Spend The Night At Ping's

Po walks over to her bed and climbs into it, wrapping his arms around her stomach cuddling her. Tigress spins around to see Po and says "I missed you last night, but since you didn't come here last night I was attacked!" Po hugs her tightly and ask "do you have any other clothes besides the ones your wearing?" Tigress sighs "no, I don't." Po smile "okay, I want you to go by the gate door and wait for me there."

She ask him "what are you up to?" He whispers in her ear "your coming with me back to my house to stay." She blushes at the thought of sharing a room with Po. Tigress grabs her stuff bear and leaves the room walking outside towards the front door. Three minutes later Po meets her at the front door. He takes her hand and runaway. As they were running through bamboo forest, Tigress ask him "where are you taking me?"

Po sighs "I'm bringing you to my house to live, so we can protect each other and plus, you don't have to worry about the other children bothering you." Tigress smiles and follows him to the village. Once they reach the village Po and Tigress walk to Po's house. Tigress nervously follows Po to Mr. Ping's noodles shop. Po turns to Tigress and asks "can you wait here?" Tigress smiles "sure Po, I'll wait here for you."

Po walks inside to see his dad and ask him "dad, can Tigress stay with us?" Ping looks at him and ask him "Po did you kidnap your girlfriend from the orphanage?" Po nervously replies "I brought her here to give her a better life and not get bullied." Ping sighs "yes son, your girlfriend can stay here with us for now." Po walks outside to the entrance of the shop to see Tigress and says "dad said you can stay here with us."

Tigress smiles and follows Po inside the shop. Mr. Ping smile "Po, your girlfriend is very pretty." Tigress blushes at the compliment and says "thank you Mr. Ping." Ping goes into the kitchen to start preparing for the customers. Po puts on his apron and looks at Tigress and ask "do you want to help take orders?" Tigress smiles "sure." Po and Tigress waiting tables while Mr. Ping cooks noodles and dumplings.

While waiting tables, Oogway stops by the shop to see a tiger girl and says "hi there, little girl." Tigress looks at the person to see a turtle and ask "what can I get you for today, sir?" The turtle smiles "I'm here to see Po." The tiger girl sighs "okay, I'll go tell him, my name is Tigress." Oogway smiles "your the tiger girl, that Po has a crush on." Tigress ask "yes, I'm the girl that Po fell in love with." Oogway smiles at her.

Po walks over to them to see Oogway. He smiles "Master Oogway, your here to check on me?" Oogway smiles "yes, Po, I'm here to check on you." Tigress looks at Po and whispers to him "you didn't tell me the second day, when you came to visit me, that you had a crush on me." Po blushes "I wanted to take things slow with you and build our friendship." Tigress hugs him and purrs.

Oogway smiles at the couple and ask "Tigress, how did you get out of the orphanage?" Tigress sighs "I ran away from the orphanage." Oogway ask "why did you runaway from the orphanage?" Po nervously replies "I told her that she can come stay with me because she was getting bullied and some of the caretakers didn't like her." Oogway smiles "you have such a pure heart young Po." Po smiles "thank you Master Oogway." After Oogway left, Po and Tigress went back to waiting tables.

(Bao Gu Orphanage)

The caretakers looked everywhere for Tigress but couldn't find her anywhere. Mrs. Zhi walked into her office to see a note on the desk. She picked it up and started reading it.

 **Dear Mrs. Zhi**

 **If your reading this I want you to know I took Tigress with me to protect her from being bullied and not given love. Don't worry about her she's perfectly happy staying with me. If anyone wants to adopt her, send a letter to Mr. Ping's noodles shop and ask for Po and I will bring her back there for her to meet her new guardian to live with. I will be stopping by to give you updates on how Tigress is doing living with me and my dad.**

 **Tigress's Po.**

Mrs. Zhi sighs "Po you have no idea what you have committed, but I guess it could work for now as long as she is happy with you." She leaves to go inform the other caretakers about where Tigress went to. Tingfeng and buddies smiled at Tigress leaving the orphanage but promised to meet her again and beat her up.

(Mr. Ping's noodles shop)

Soon the sun started going down and it started getting dark. After the last customer left the shop Tigress closes the door locking it. She joins Po and Ping for dinner. After having dinner, Po and Tigress walk upstairs to Po's bedroom. Po looks at her and asks "would you like to play checkers?" Tigress ask "what is checkers?" Po smiles "I'll show you how to play." They play a game and Po won. They play a second game and Tigress won.

Tigress yawns tiredness and Po smirks "is my tiger girlfriend getting tired?" Tigress smirks back "what was that, boyfriend? Because it's sounded like you was making fun of me feeling tired!" Po sighs "maybe a little, but it was to initiate you as my girlfriend." Tigress smiles "oh, so when you say I'm your girlfriend then that would mean that I could hold your hand in public?" Po smiles "yes we can do that."

Tigress climbs on the bed closing her eyes. Po puts the checkers game away and crawls in bed with Tigress laying down next to her. Tigress snuggles into Po's arms wrapping her tail around his right leg purring softly happily. Po wraps his arms around her back going to sleep. Mr. Ping peeks inside the room to see Po and Tigress sleeping together and leaves them, heading to bed himself.

(Jade Palace)

Master Oogway walks around the Hall of Warriors. Master Shifu ask him "do you think I should adopt Tigress and train her to control her strength and anger and teach her to be a protector of the village?" Oogway smiles "Shifu, if you train her, you must bring Po with to help suppress her anger. Together they would become Ying and Yang." Shifu ask "you mean they need each other to protect the Valley of Peace?"

Oogway sighs "Po cools Tigress's fiery spirit when it gets to high." Shifu sighs "then I'll train them both as Kung Fu masters to protect the Valley of Peace. In the morning I'll go to Bao Gu Orphanage to adopt her and recruit the panda." Oogway smiles "Shifu, they're both at Mr. Ping's noodles shop in the village. Po brought her to his house to stay since she was being bullied over there." Shifu gasped "the panda kidnapped Tigress from the orphanage?"

Oogway sighs "Shifu the panda did it to protect her from the other children. Which demonstrates his destiny to become a protector and later on when he feels the right time to become a protector and husband along with becoming a father later on. But for now they must be trained so Po can face the peacock that took his family. You are not to tell him until he meets Peacock's army. Do you understand Shifu?"

Shifu sighs "yes master, I'll go collect them tomorrow morning after breakfast." Oogway and Shifu go to bed thinking of training a panda and a tiger to become protectors of the Valley. Next morning Shifu and Oogway got up and headed to the kitchen to have breakfast. Then Shifu walked out of the Palace heading down the thousand steps to the village.

(Po's bedroom)

Po and Tigress were still sleeping in his bed. Tigress still sleeping nuzzles her head up to Po's face and licked his mouth and laid back down. Mr. Ping peeks inside the room to see the display and smiles at the cubs being cute. He leaves them to let them sleep a little more and walks downstairs to prepare breakfast for Po and Tigress. After preparing breakfast, a red panda walks inside the shop and ask "are you Mr. Ping?"

Mr. Ping smile "yes, that's me, what can I get for you today?" The red panda sighs "my name is Master Shifu of the Jade Palace. I'm here to collect Po and Tigress for training to become protectors of the Valley of Peace." Mr. Ping gasped "what do you mean train them to be protectors of the Valley of Peace?" Shifu sighs "I was going to adopt Tigress to train her how to control her strength, anger and become master of hard style. But my master told me to train Po to become her partner."

Ping sighs "I'll go wake them since they're sleeping in the same bed." Shifu gasped "you let them sleep in the same bed?!" Ping smirks "well they're only five years old and have a strong bond with each other." Shifu shock ask "you let Tigress sleep with Po?!" Ping sighs "come with me, I'll show you." He leads Master Shifu upstairs to Po's bedroom and says "be quiet." Shifu gasped to see Tigress and Po sleeping next to each other.

Ping pulls the covers off to see Po's arms wrapped around Tigress's back while her head is nuzzled against his face with her tail wrapped around his right leg. Shifu sighs "this looks like what mates would do." Ping sighs "Po has been visiting Tigress at Bao Gu Orphanage for about three days before he brought her here to stay until someone wants to adopt her. Tigress only sleeps with Po now since she was almost attacked the other night."

Shifu gasped "Tigress was attacked the other night. Now that makes sense why Po told her to come here, he was protecting her." Ping smiles and taps Po's shoulder until he stirs yawning sleepy. Po ask "dad, why did you wake me up for?" Ping sighs "Master Shifu of the Jade Palace is here to collect you and Tigress and train you both to become protectors of the Valley of Peace."

Po gasped "Master Shifu of the Jade Palace is here to train us?!" Shifu sighs "yes Po, I came here to get you two and finalized Tigress's adoption making her my daughter. Now I know that she won't sleep without you next to her. But I think I can figure out something. So can you wake her up for me?" Po sighs "yes, I'll wake her up." He nuzzles Tigress while rubbing her back and whispering "Tigress, kitten, wake up, please."

Tigress slowly opens her eyes, and yawns sleepy "Po, can I sleep in some more?" Po smiles at her "sorry kitten, but we have to get up, Master Shifu of the Jade Palace is here to see us both." Tigress unwraps her tail from around Po's right leg and both follow Ping and Shifu out of the bedroom, down the stairs over to a table. Mr. Ping brings out breakfast for Po and Tigress to eat. They talk with Master Shifu about training to be a Kung Fu master.

Master Shifu tells them that he is going to adopt Tigress and train them both. Po smiled at living with Tigress at the Jade Palace training to become protectors of the Valley of Peace. After talking, Po ask his father "is it okay if I go live at the Jade Palace and train to become a Kung Fu master?" Mr. Ping smile "sure Po you can go train just don't stay up there everyday." Master Shifu smiles "they get Thursday off every week."

Po and Tigress follow Master Shifu out of the restaurant and to Bao Gu Orphanage. Tigress ask Po "you excited to learn Kung Fu?" Po smile "very excited to learn Kung Fu." An hour later, they arrived at Bao Gu Orphanage. Shifu knocks on the door. A caretaker opens the door to see Master Shifu with Po and Tigress and ask "oh, you brought back the monster and her monster boyfriend."

Shifu sighs "I brought them here so I can sign papers to adopt Tigress." The caretaker smirks "if you want to adopt that little monster, go right ahead. We won't have to deal with kids getting beat up by her." She leads Shifu to the office to sign adoption papers. While they left, Po and Tigress walk to a bench to sit and wait until Master Shifu came back. Tingfeng and his buddies walk up to them and smirks "hey Tigress, since you left yesterday morning, I didn't get to give you your daily pounding, which now I can!"

Po gets up and stands in front of Tigress shielding her from Tingfeng and his buddies. Tingfeng smirks "oh look at this guys, Tigress's boyfriend is trying to act like her protector. Shifu runs up behind them and sternly tells them "if you lay one hand on my daughter, you will have me and Mrs. Zhi to deal with! Now get to walking!" Tingfeng turns around to see a red panda and snarls "what do you mean by your daughter?"

The red panda sternly announces to them "my name is Master Shifu of the Jade Palace and I came here to adopt Tigress from here, which will make her my daughter after signing the papers. Now leave and go play with the other kids." Tingfeng and his buddies walk away, but snarls "your daddy can't protect you all the time." Po charged at him knocking him over onto the ground and lands a strong punch to his forehead and snarls "if you lay one hand on her and I'll send you to the hospital!"


	4. 4: Moving into The Jade Palace

After Po punched Tingfeng, he gets up and walks over to Tigress hugging her. Tingfeng and his buddies run back to where the other kids are. Shifu looks at Po and Tigress and ask "are you two okay?" Po looks at Tigress and ask "are you okay?" Tigress smiles "I'm fine, my Ying Yang cub." Po looks at Master Shifu and smiles "we are fine Master." Shifu walks back over to the orphanage going inside.

He walks inside the office to see Mrs. Zhi laying out the adoption papers and sighs "sorry about that, I had to go deal with three lions messing with my daughter." Mrs. Zhi sighs "let me guess, Tingfeng and his two buddies? They never learn to leave Tigress alone. No matter what type of punishment they received." Shifu smirks "why don't you have him and his buddies run around the Orphanage ten times every time he puts his hands on one of the kids?"

Mrs. Zhi smiles "I think I might just take that suggestion." Shifu signs the papers and walk out of the office and out of the building. He sighs thinking 'now Tigress is officially his adopted daughter, now onto sleeping arrangements. He walks over to the bench to see Po beating on Tingfeng and his buddy while Tigress is fighting the other lion kid. He yells "Tingfeng!" And grabs him and snarls "I told you and your buddies to keep your hands off my daughter!"

Tingfeng snarls back "if I want to put my hands on someone for the fun of it, I will, even if it's Tigress!" Shifu takes his right arm holds it behind his back force him on the floor and hits him with the nerve attack. Mrs. Zhi comes out and ask him "what happened?" Shifu smirks "Tingfeng here just announced that if he wants to put his hands on someone he will no matter how many times, you tell him to keep his hands off them."

Mrs. Zhi gasped at what Tingfeng just said. Master Shifu and Mrs. Zhi walk away to discuss what type of punishment to give him. Po on the other hand grabbed his arm and slammed it against the edge of the bench breaking his forearm in two. Tingfeng screamed loud in pain getting the attention of everyone in the orphanage. Po snarls "I dare you to put your hands on anyone else in this orphanage."

Mrs. Zhi yells "Po! That was inappropriate to purposely break his arm to teach him a lesson to keep his hands to himself." Shifu sighs "Po let's go we're discuss your punishment for that broken arm tomorrow." Master Shifu walks out of the orphanage heading to the Jade Palace. Po and Tigress followed him through bamboo forest Tigress lays her head on his shoulder and whispers in his ear "I love you for defending me back there" in a sweet voice.

Po takes his right arm and wraps it around her waist and says "I will always be there for you Tigress, when you need me, your my girlfriend." Tigress smiles at him nuzzling his neck while purring. They reach the village and Po and Tigress break the embrace and walk closely to each other. Shifu leads them up the thousand stairs. Po and Tigress look at the stairs and say "that is alot of stairs to climb."

A half an hour later they reached the top of the thousand stairs to see a giant gate. Shifu opens the doors to show them the Jade Palace, "Po, Tigress, welcome to the Jade Palace. Tomorrow we will begin basic training to train you both to become Kung Fu masters." Po and Tigress marvel over the Palace. Zeng flew over to them and ask "are these the two recruits that will be learning Kung Fu?"

Shifu smiles "yes Zeng, these are the new recruits presenting "Tigress, my daughter and Po her partner. Could you show them around the Palace and give them the last two rooms in barracks?" Tigress ask "your not gonna show us around baba?" Shifu sighs "I have to go talk to Master Oogway, but when I'm done I'll come see how your doing." Tigress sighs "okay baba." Zeng shows them to their quarters.

Po excited ask "this is where students sleep at?" Zeng smiles "yes this is where the students sleep. We have eight rooms four on each side of the hallway. Master Shifu said to give you two the last two rooms. So Tigress, you'll be in the room on the left. Po, you'll be in the room right across from her." Po smirks "see Tigress, I'll be right across from you, so you don't have to worry about anyone coming to attack you."

Po looks in his room to see a bed and dresser. Tigress looks in her room to see a bed and a dresser with a candle on her nightstand. After checking their rooms, Zeng ask them "are you two ready for the tour of the Jade Palace?" Po and Tigress nod their heads and follow Zeng around the Palace. Shifu followed them around and ask Tigress "what do you think of the Jade Palace?" Tigress smiles "it's great place, baba." Po smiles "it's really big Palace."

Shifu ask "Po, can you cook as good as your dad?" Po nervously replies "not much I'm still in training with cooking." Shifu sighs "then in the morning report to your dad's for training while I train Tigress and in the afternoon she can train you on what she learned. You both are free to do as you please for tonight." Po and Tigress decide to go play tag. After playing tag they decided to play a couple games of checkers.

Po won a game, then let Tigress win one. For the tie breaker, Tigress won using a good strategy. After the tie breaker they cleaned up the game and walked to the kitchen. Master Shifu and Master Oogway was sitting at the table eating dumplings. Shifu sighs "nice of you both to join us for dinner." Tigress smiles "me and Po was playing a game of checkers." Oogway looks at Shifu and ask "do you agree that it was a good idea to bring Po?"

Shifu sighs "I don't know if it was a good idea to bring Po here, even though he is the only one to be Tigress's other half." Po ask "what do you mean by Tigress's other half?" Oogway smiles "Tigress has a fiery spirit, short temper and dangerous to approach when she is angry and your the only one she will let near her." Shifu sighs "now there is a rule here at the Jade Palace that boys and girls can't sleep in the same room, incase they try to mate."

Po sighs "yes master, but we've just started a friendly relationship right now that comfort each other, plus we would have to kiss each other to prove that we are in a relationship." Shifu sternly says "well now that I adopted Tigress making her my daughter. There will be no sleeping with her in the same bed." Tigress sighs "baba, couldn't you let that rule slide since we're only five years old?"

Shifu opens his mouth to speak when Oogway smiles "you two are cute together. How about this, Tigress, if you feel scared or cold at night, you can room with Po?" Tigress smiles "thank you, Master Oogway." Po and Tigress head to bed after having dinner. Po smiles "goodnight Tigress, see you in the morning." Tigress smiles "goodnight Po, see you in the morning." They walk into their rooms to go to sleep.

Po lays down on his bed, laying on his side. Tigress lays down on her bed falling asleep. Three hours later Tigress wakes up from her sleep wondering if it's safe here from Tingfeng. She gets up and walks out of her room and over to Po's room. She peeks inside to see him laying on his side and smiles. She enters his room closing his door and walks over to his bed, climbing into it nestle her head in his arms and nuzzles his head going back to sleep.

Po sleeping on his side feels Tigress nestle her way in his arms and nuzzle him. He tighten his arms a little in an embrace causing Tigress to purr. She wraps her tail around his left leg. Po nuzzles his head against her causing her purring to become louder. She smiles in her sleep at Po's return affection. Tigress licks Po's face. Both in their sleep thinking 'we're boyfriend and girlfriend'.

Next morning, the gong rung signaling the start of a new day. Shifu walk down the hallway and stops in front of Po and Tigress's door. He opens Tigress's door to see her bed empty and sighs knowing where she's at. He turns around and opens Po's door to see Tigress snuggled in Po's arms, purring loudly. He walks over to them and taps Tigress's shoulder saying "wake up Tigress, time to get up."

Tigress slowly opens her eyes yawning "good morning baba." She turns her head and nudges Po's head saying "wake up Po." Po opens his eyes yawning "morning Tigress" and looks to notice that Master Shifu staring at them in their position. He sighs "Tigress, Po, I thought I told you both, no sleeping in the same room after night?" Po nervously replies "you did tell us that, but I think Tigress felt scared last night."

Shifu rubs his temple knowing that Po didn't ask Tigress to sleep with him "have breakfast, Po, you go to your dad's for training while Tigress, you will begin your training. He walks out of the room to join Oogway for breakfast. Po and Tigress soon follow after him to the kitchen to have breakfast. Once they arrive at the kitchen, Oogway ask them "how was your first night here?"

Po smiles "I slept good." Tigress smiles "I slept good knowing that my panda bear was holding me." Po blushes at her comment. The chef brings out bowls of dumplings for them to have breakfast. They talk about things in the past about how they met each other. Shifu gasped "so you two been sleeping like that for three days to comfort her at night?" Tigress sighs "pretty much."

Oogway smiles "you two are both Ying and Yang. Destin to stand by each other's side through the end of time." Tigress walks with Master Shifu to the training hall while Po heads down into the village to train in cooking from his dad. Afternoon finally came and Po left to head back to the Jade Palace. Half an hour later, he arrives at the top of the thousand steps and can hear noises coming from the training hall.

He walks inside the training hall and stands by Master Shifu watching Tigress train on dummy trainer. When she punched it, it flew across the training hall. Po smiles "that was cool." Shifu gasped "Po? You all done training with cooking?" Po smiles "yes Master Shifu." Shifu sighs "okay, you can try training on the training toy." Po and Tigress work on their stances learning Kung Fu leg kick, practice the splits.

After two hours of exercises, Shifu calls it a day and gives them the rest of the evening off. Po and Tigress leave to walk around the Palace and play tag. After chasing each other around they walk to Heavenly Peach Tree of Wisdom to watch the sunset together. Tigress sighs "I enjoy our alone time together." Po smiles "so do I Tigress." Oogway and Shifu watch them at the Peach tree and says "you shouldn't worry about Tigress being violated. Po would never violate her."

Oogway smiles "I'm going to the Hall of Heroes to meditate." Shifu smiles "I'll head off to bed after telling them something." Oogway smiles "just don't push them away from each other, it would cause only sadness." Shifu sighs walking over to the Peach Tree where Po and Tigress are. Po and Tigress lay on the ground watching the sunset. Tigress rest her head on Po's shoulder enjoying their moment alone together.

She breathed in sync with Po when her ear twitches signaling that someone is coming. She gets up followed by Po to see Master Shifu and bow to him. Shifu smiles at them "I was getting ready to go to bed. I just wanted to say "don't stay up late and in the morning, be up and out your doors in the hallway to greet me when the gong rings." Po and Tigress smile "yes Master, we will try to get the hang of waking up to the morning gong."

Shifu smiles "one more thing before I go, Po you can't court my daughter until she turns fourteen. Meaning no kissing or sneaking off to have a date. After she turns fourteen then you can court her." Tigress ask "can I still cuddle with him at night because I sleep better that way?" Shifu thinks about it and says "if you both can wake up in time for the morning gong, but the gong rings twice. So you have until the second one to step outside of your room."

Po and Tigress smile "goodnight Master Shifu." Shifu smiles "goodnight Po and Tigress." Shifu walks down the path to the Jade Palace and inside to his room going to sleep. Po and Tigress decide to head to bed as well. They walk down the path to the Jade Palace heading into barracks to their rooms. Po opens his door, walking inside followed by Tigress. Po closes his door, laying on his bed.

Tigress climbs on his bed cuddling in his arms purring softly, wrapping her tail around his left leg. She thinks about what Shifu said about no kissing and thinking about what the feeling of kissing feels like. Po tighten his arms around her waist more. She snuggles in deeper breathing in his scent while purring loudly. She licks his face saying "goodnight" to Po.

Po blushes from being licked by Tigress and says "goodnight kitten" giving her face a lick. Tigress mews at being licked shocking Po for a second. Tigress smiles and nuzzles Po's neck feeling like being loved. Po whispers "I love you Tigress." Tigress whispers "I love you too, Po." Tigress whispers "I wonder what they call two animals that love each other?" Po smiles "I think they call them mates, but we would have to talk with Shifu or my dad."


	5. 5: Training To Become Kung Fu Masters

The first morning gong rung waking Tigress up. She yells "Po, Shifu's going to stop letting us cuddle at night if you don't get up now!" Po sighs getting up out of bed. They walk out of Po's room. Tigress stands outside her room across from Po's room. Po and Tigress smile greeting Shifu "good morning Master Shifu." Shifu smirks "Tigress, when Po sleeps past the Morning gong, I'll leave it to you to wake him up."

Tigress smiles "yes Master, I think I'll enjoy waking my boyfriend up" grinning subductive at Po. Po gulps "I get the feeling that I won't like how you wake me up." Tigress smirks "you'll enjoy the teasing." Po looks at Shifu and ask "would you, Oogway and Tigress be up for having breakfast at my dad's this morning? My treat." Shifu smiles "we would have to see if Master Oogway would like to go to your dad's shop for breakfast."

Po smiles and follows Shifu with Tigress to the kitchen. When they arrived at the kitchen Oogway was sitting at the table eating dumplings. Po smiles "Master Oogway, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my dad's noodle shop for breakfast, but I see you were already having breakfast." Oogway smiles "that was very thoughtful of you Po. Which is why you won't be part of the Furious Five, but another protector in time."

Po looks at Shifu and ask "do you want to come?" Shifu smiles "I suppose I could come have breakfast with you two." Po and Tigress follow Shifu out of the Jade Palace and down the thousand steps to the village. Half an hour later, they reached the bottom of the stairs to the village. Some of the villagers look at them walking through the village and whispers "are they going to become the new protectors of the Valley of Peace?"

Po smiles at that, becoming a protector. Tigress sighs wondering if she would make a great warrior of the Valley of Peace. Shifu sighs wondering how Po can become a protector of the Valley of Peace. They walk inside Mr. Ping's noodles shop. Mr. Ping was cooking noodles and dumplings for breakfast when he looked up to see Master Shifu, Po and Tigress walk in and smiles "Master Shifu, Po, Tigress, how are you all doing?"

Po smiles "we're doing good at the Jade Palace. Tigress helps me with kicks and punches, plus tag team combat." Mr. Ping smirks "your girlfriend is helping you train to become a protector, are you giving her a kiss as a thank you?" Po sighs "no dad I can't do that because Jade Palace rules." Mr. Ping smile "I don't think Master Shifu would punish you, for doing something to show her a sign of thank you."

Tigress blushes at the comment and sighs thinking about being shown a sign of a thank you for helping him with training and smiles "baba?" Shifu looks at Tigress and ask "yes daughter?" Tigress smiles "I think I would like Po to do something for me that I might like as a way of saying thank you." Shifu sighs "as long as it isn't kissing right now, I think I could approve hugging or kiss on the cheek." Tigress smiles "thank you baba."

Po looks at them and says "you can order what you want for breakfast now." Tigress orders a bowl of dumplings with soy sauce on the side. Shifu orders a bowl of noodles for breakfast. Mr. Ping smile "okay Masters and Po can you help me inside the kitchen?" Po smiles "sure thing dad." He looks at Tigress and ask "for your dumplings would you like them spiced up some?" Tigress smiles in a more loving look and says "a tinge spicy."

Po walks inside the kitchen to help his dad with cooking. Five minutes later Po comes out of the kitchen carry a bowl of spicy dumplings and a bowl of noodles. He sets the bowls down and walks back into the kitchen to grab a bowl of soy sauce and his bowl of noodles "one bowl of soy sauce for my girlfriend." Tigress smiles and grabs his head and kisses his cheek in a second shocking anyone who saw her kiss him.

She whispers in his ear "I like you calling me your girlfriend when we're alone until I turn fourteen." Po blushes at her comment. They eat their breakfast and walk back to the Jade Palace through the village. As they were walking past the villagers, they stop when they hear a villager whispered "are they going to be our new protectors of Valley of Peace?"

Another villager whispers "I hope they don't turn out like Tai Lung after they're denied the Dragon scroll. He destroyed part of the Village to make the villagers fear him and vowed to return to face the choosen Dragon Warrior." Po and Tigress stop at hearing about Tai Lung and what he did. They look at each other thinking the same thing 'what happened to Tai Lung.' They continue following Master Shifu up the thousand stairs to the Jade Palace.

Half an hour later, they reached the top of the thousand stairs. Shifu sighs "Po and Tigress, go train until lunch time then you can have the rest of the day to yourself." Po sighs "Master Shifu, could you tell us about Tai Lung?" Shifu ask "where did you hear Tai Lung's name from?" Tigress sighs "we heard one of the villagers talk about him destroying part of the village and disappeared."

Shifu sighs "Tai Lung was a good warrior. He was the first person to master the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu in two months. I loved him like my own son. Then one day he thought he was the person to be chosen as the Dragon Warrior, but he was denied the title and destroyed part of the village and disappeared from the village after vowing to return to face the choosen Dragon Warrior."

Tigress ask "who would be announced the Dragon Warrior?" Shifu sighs "I don't know who would be announced as the Dragon Warrior." Po and Tigress walk inside the training hall to train to become Kung Fu masters. Shifu walks to the moon pool room. Master Oogway was balancing on his staff meditating. Shifu sighs "Master Oogway?" Oogway lowers off his staff and smiles "awww, Shifu, my friend, how are you doing this morning?"

Shifu sighs "Po and Tigress heard about Tai Lung and were wondering who would be announced as the Dragon Warrior." Oogway sighs "I will announce who the Dragon Warrior will be after Po and Tigress's twentieth birthday." Shifu sighs "Po still doesn't know how he got to the Valley of Peace or that bandits wiped out his family. Po and Tigress are getting closer together as time passes."

Oogway smiles "it's okay if they get closer together, it will strengthen their teamwork in combat against villains." Shifu sighs "yes Master." He leaves to go check on Po and Tigress's training. When he opens the door to the training hall to see Tigress assisting Po doing the splits. He smiles "well I can see you two are training each other." Po finally splits his legs but can't get up. Tigress smiles "ying-yang roll forward."

Po rolls forward like a ball to laying on his back and rolls over and stands up on his legs, "thanks, Tigress." Tigress smiles "your welcome Po." Shifu looks at Tigress and says "Tigress I'm going to throw these discs in the air and your going to split kick them making them break to pieces." Tigress sighs "okay Master." Shifu tose two disc up in the air and Tigress jumped in the air doing a split kick shattering the disc.

She lands on the ground in front of them to see Shifu smiling while Po has a admiration written on his facial features. Tigress blushes a little bit then ask "what's next to learn?" Shifu smiles "combat training, lets see how you two do against each other." Po smile "let's go, Tigress." Po and Tigress walk to the center of the training hall and bow to each other, then enter their stances.

Po runs first to punch and Tigress catches his hand swings him around in a circle ten times then lets go and kicks him in the stomach sending him ten feet back away from her. Po gets up slowly and dizzy and ask "Tigress, why do I see five of you?" Shifu looks at Tigress and says now attack then you both can rest for the day at least until Po is back to normal."

Tigress charges at Po punching him in the face then kicks him in the stomach hard. Po falls on the ground for five minutes resting. Tigress walks over to him and ask "Po, are you okay?" Po sighs "I still see five of you, Tigress." Oogway smiles "Tigress, why don't you take Po to the healers, then to his room?" Tigress sighs "yes Master" and helps Po to the healers.

Once the healer looks over him, he ask Tigress "how hard did you hit him? You gave him a minor concussion same as a major headache." Tigress sighs "oh Po, I'm so sorry I gave you a concussion" hugs him tightly. Po sighs "don't worry Tigress we were training to be Kung Fu masters." The doctor sighs "well he will have to stay in bed for a day and no training for two days. I will go inform Master Shifu and Master Oogway."

Tigress puts Po's left arm around her shoulder and helps him to their room and stops walking and smiles. Po ask her "why did you stop walking for?" Tigress smiles "I was thinking about your room that we cuddle in and called it our bedroom since I cuddled in your bed at night." Po smile "okay kitten." Tigress purrs softly for a second and continues walking to their room. Once they reach their room.

Po climbs in bed and Tigress cuddles in his arms resting her head in his neck purring softly. Po massage her back while resting. She snuggles more into his neck while giving his face a lick as return affection. Po whispers "I won't leave you kitten." Tigress purrs loudly and sighs looking at Po and kisses his cheek. Po kisses Tigress's cheek in return causing Tigress to mew a second.

An hour later, Shifu walks inside Po's room to see Po resting and Tigress sleeping in his arms purring softly nonstop. He walks over to them and taps Tigress's shoulder whispering "Tigress, wake up it's noon, time for lunch." Tigress yawns sleepy and smiles "good afternoon baba." Shifu smiles "good afternoon daughter." Tigress wakes up Po by tapping his shoulder. Po grabs her hand to stop her.

Tigress sighs "okay, if you don't want to get up then you leave me no choice" and lightly touch her teeth on his shoulder licking his shoulder with her tongue. Po instantly opens his eyes and says "okay kitten, I'm up." Tigress smiles cheerfully and gets up to go have lunch. Po gets up and follows her to the kitchen to have lunch. Shifu sighs wondering what he just witnessed.

He walks to the kitchen to see Po and Tigress eating dumplings from the chef. Shifu sighs seeing them interact with each other. Oogway smiles at them becoming closer to each other. After having lunch Po and Tigress walk outside to play tag. Then walked down to the village to see Mr. Ping and help him with the customer orders. Mr. Ping smile at Po and Tigress coming in the shop and greets them "good evening you two."

Po smiles "hi dad, we came here to help you out with the rush orders." Tigress smiles at them and wonders why Shifu doesn't get over Tai Lung. Ping pulls out Po's apron to help make noodles and dumplings while Tigress waits tables. Ping ask them "how is it coming with the training to become Kung Fu masters?" Tigress sighs "me and Po had our first sparring session, but he lost."

Ping smirks "Po, did you let your girlfriend kick your butt?" Po sighs "no dad, I didn't let Tigress beat me." Ping smiles "well I hope you are doing alright with her and never take her for granted." Po smiles "I could never go on without her, dad." Tigress blushes but her orange fur covers it up, then with a thought she walks up to Po and Mr. Ping and lick Po's cheek in front of customers that caught sight of the kiss.

Po blushes at the affection and in return, he wraps his arms around her waist in a hug and whispers "I love you Tigress." Mr. Ping smile at them and says "Po you better treat her right or I will bust you for breaking her heart." Po nervously replies "if I break her heart, I think it would be her putting me in the hospital." Tigress smiles "oh no Po, I wouldn't put you in the hospital, I would just torture you for a week." Po gulps at her comment and sighs.

An hour later after finish helping Mr. Ping with orders, Po and Tigress walk back up the thousands stairs towards the Jade Palace after bidding Mr. Ping goodbye. Po holds Tigress's paw causing her to purr quietly. He lets go of her paw and wraps his paw around her waist bringing her closer to him causing her purring to become louder. Tigress smiles at him and licks his cheek.

Once they reach the Jade Palace, they bid Master Oogway and Master Shifu goodnight and head off to bed. Po laid down on his bed while Tigress cuddled in his arms. Po smiles at Tigress. Tigress paws his chest nuzzling his neck. Po licks her forehead. Tigress turns her head to face him catching his lips in a kiss for a second and smile letting sleep take over both of them.


	6. 6: Boar

Five years later after Po and Tigress moved into the Jade Palace. When the Master council came to visit the Jade Palace. Tigress was not happy because she couldn't sleep with her companion but settled with him reading her a bedtime story until she fell asleep and he kissed her on the forehead and left to his room to sleep. They both are ten years old now. Shifu was a little nervous with Tigress sleeping in Po's room due to her being a girl and him being a boy.

Po and Tigress are now one step away from the rank of masters. Tigress was very hard style Kung Fu warrior building her strength in her arms punching iron wood tree five times a month just to put a dent in the tree just so she doesn't lose the feeling in her arms. Po was joining her as well. They sparred with each other. Po like the sparring session with Tigress. If she did a new move, Po would have her teach him the new move.

"Po, wake up or I will wake you up with my teeth!" Po instantly open his eyes and jump out of his bed. He looks at Tigress and ask "why did you wake me up for?" Tigress sighs "I woke you up so that Master Shifu doesn't punish us for being late at greeting." Tigress walks out of their room and stands by her room. Po walks out of his room and both greet their Master "good morning Master Shifu."

Shifu smiles "there will be no training today. Instead be on alert, there is a Boar going from village to village defeating Masters and robbing them of food for his trip to the next village." Tigress sighs "yes Master." Po walks to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Tigress smiles at him and runs her tail up Po's leg and purrs at the touch. Po sighs "Tigress not now, I'm cooking breakfast."

Tigress meows and purrs happy. Shifu and Oogway walk in and are shocked to see Tigress's tail rubbing up and down Po's leg while she's purring. Shifu ask "what is going on in here?" Tigress stops rubbing her tail up Po's leg and blushes "I wanted to play with Po while he was cooking breakfast." Po sighs "she is just in love with me." Shifu sighs "I think I'm going to have to separate you two from each other."

Oogway sighs "Shifu, I don't think that is a good idea to separate Ying and Yang from each other." Shifu sighs "yes Master, this is just so uncomfortable with how Tigress is acting towards Po." They eat breakfast and then Po and Tigress walk down to the village. Po walks into his dad's noodle shop. Mr. Ping smiles "oh Po, it's good to see you and you too, Tigress." Tigress smiles "it's nice to see you too, Mr. Ping."

Po and Tigress help with the customer inside the shop. Tigress ask Po "do you think that Boar will show up here?" Po sighs "I don't know if he is going to show up in the village." Tigress sighs "we're one step away from the rank of masters." Po smiles "yep and then we can celebrate our promotion." Tigress smiles "you want to know what I want to do for our promotion?" Po looks at her and says "no, what do you want to do for our promotion?"

Tigress smiles and wraps her arms around his neck and says "I want to talk about us becoming a couple." Po smiles "sure kitten, if it makes you happy, we'll talk more about becoming a couple." Tigress purrs softly in the embrace. Mr. Ping smiles looking at them and ask "when are you two going to solidify your feelings for each other?" Po sighs "we can't dad, Master Shifu told us strictly for us to not become a couple until we both turn fourteen."

Mr. Ping looks at Po and says "son, in front of me you two can act like a couple and do what boyfriend and girlfriend do." Tigress smiles "thank you for the approval of our relationship, Mr. Ping." Ping smiles "you can call me dad, if you want." Po smiles "thanks dad, but I prefer that we don't do anything couples do when their dating their Master's daughter." Tigress sighs "oh Po, you know what?" Po looks at Tigress and ask "wha-"

Tigress grabs Po's face and kissed him on the lips for a second before breaking the kiss and says "now you can't say you got your second kiss before twelve years old." Po smiles "I just hope Shifu doesn't kill me for you flat out kissing me for a point." Tigress sighs "Shifu isn't going to kill you." Mr. Ping smile at the happy couple. They go back to cooking noodles and dumplings. Po and Tigress steal glances at each other.

Mr. Ping smiles at Po and Tigress becoming a couple in the future. Tigress was getting very close to Po. They both loved each other. Then the warning alarm went off signaling the village was under attack. Po and Tigress ran out of the shop towards the center of the village to see Boar standing in front of shop demanding food using his sword to enforce his demands.

Tigress snarls at the bandit "give up bandit and surrender and we will go easy on you." Boar turned around to see a little tiger girl and a little panda boy and smirks "oh a little panda boy and his girlfriend." Tigress snarls "I'm not his girlfriend, I'm his friend." Boar smiles "I'm Boar, the Warrior that has been defeating masters around villages looking for worthy Kung Fu masters to defeat."

Po and Tigress's eyes widened to see the Boar that they had been hearing stories of around China. Po ask "your the Boar, the one who has been beating the other Kung Fu masters around China?" Boar smiles "yes, I'm the person that you heard about across China and I came to face thee Great Master Oogway." Tigress hisses at Boar "roar." Boar smirks "oh, is kitty getting fiesty?"

Tigress crouch down to charge at Boar when Po grabs her, "Tigress careful, we don't know what he is capable of." Tigress breaks free from his arms and charges at Boar throwing kicks and punches. Boar blocks some of them or dodges them completely. Po charges from behind aiding Tigress fighting Boar. Boar pushed them both back to put some distance between them and smirks "your both good for ten year olds."

Po charges first this time at Boar to battle him again. Boar blocks his punches and grabs his arm and spins him and threw him into a nearby shop. Tigress shock turned into fury beating him with everything she threw at him. Boar try to keep up with her blows but failing. Then Tigress did a double palm punch sending Boar into a nearby shop. Boar slowly crawls out of the shop and snarls "I will not be beat by a tiger and a panda."

Po spears Boar into another building knocking him out. Po gets up and slowly walks out and ask "Tigress, are you alright?" Tigress smiles "yes Po, I'm alright." Po smiles at her before collapsing on the ground. Tigress yells "Po!" A couple of rhino guards from Chorh Gom Prison came to pick up Boar. Tigress holds Po close to her chest. Tigress helps Po to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, the nurses checked Po out and come to the conclusion that he had some bumps and bruises, but was just exhausted from the battle. Tigress sent a messenger to the Jade Palace to inform Shifu and Oogway of the battle. Po laid on the hospital bed. Tigress sat in the chair next to the bed. Soon Tigress started getting tired and decided to lay down on the bed with Po.

She lays on his right arm laying her head on his chest with her right arm around his chest closing her eyes to sleep. Ten minutes later, Master Shifu and a nurse walked inside their room to see Po's right arm around Tigress's waist protectively sleeping. The nurse walks over to the bed side to check his vitals. After that, the nurse walks out with Master Shifu and says "he can leave tomorrow morning."

Shifu takes one last glance at them and leaves the hospital. Tigress stirs to hearing voices, then goes back to sleep snuggling back into Po's chest. A couple of hours later Po stirs from exhaustion after the battle with Boar to see he was laying in a hospital bed and notice Tigress on his right arm with her head on his chest sleeping while purring. He licks her forehead wrapping his left arm around her back causing her to purr happily.

Po smiles at how adorable she looks. He rubs her back causing her to sigh deeply. Twenty minutes later, Mr. Ping walks in the room carrying two bags and sets them on a tray cart and Po look at his dad standing by his bed side and smiles "hi dad, it's good to see you. What are you doing here?" Mr. Ping smile "I came to see you and Tigress after Master Shifu told me you were injured in the battle with that Boar person. I brought you both dinner."

Po smiles "thanks dad" and looks to Tigress sleeping on his chest and rubs her back while whispering "Tigress, wake up, my dad brought us dinner." Tigress puts her paw over his muzzle and nuzzles more on his chest. Po sighs and tickles her sides causing her to start laughing. Tigress grabs his left arm stopping him from tickling her and says "I want to cuddle with you." Po smiles "kitten can cuddle with me after dinner."

Tigress sighs "okay, my ying-yang cub." Tigress walks over to the tray cart and opens the bag, pulling out two bowls of noodle soup and two bowls of dumplings. She looks at Po and ask him "what do you want to eat first, noodles or dumplings?" Po smiles "noodles first, please kitten." Tigress hands Po a bowl of noodles to eat while she starts off with a bowl of dumplings for dinner.

While Po eats a bowl of noodles and Tigress eats a bowl of dumplings, Mr. Ping leaves the hospital to go home to sleep. After Po finish his bowl of noodles and Tigress finish her bowl of dumplings, Tigress hands him the other bowl of dumplings to eat while she eats the other bowl of noodles. After they have dinner, Tigress puts the four bowls back in the bag to return to Mr. Ping's Noodles Restaurant.

Po lays down on the bed and Tigress crawls in his bed laying her head on his chest covering them both up. Po wraps his arms around her kissing her forehead causing her to purr softly. Tigress whispers "I love you, my ying-yang cub." Po whispers "I love you to kitten." Ten minutes later the nurse walks inside the room to see Tigress cuddled up with Po, purring softly.

She walks over to the side of the bed to check his vitals then leaves the room to let them sleep. Next morning Po wakes up from sleeping to get up to go to the bathroom but stops to see Tigress sleeping against his chest so he removes her from him and leaves to go to the bathroom. While he's in the bathroom, Tigress stirs in her sleep from missing Po and looks around the room to see Po in the bathroom.

So she sits on the bed to wait for him to come out. After he gets done using the bathroom, he walks out to see Tigress awake and smiles "your awake, I didn't want to disturb you while you were sleeping." Tigress smiles at him and gets up and walks over to him, wrapping her arms around him and hugs him while purring. Po wraps his arms around her waist hugging her back.

The doctor walks in the room to see Po and Tigress hugging each other and says "good morning you two. I came to see how Po is doing." Tigress breaks the hug to see the doctor. Po smiles "good morning doctor, I'm doing good." The doctor checks him over and says "you can be discharged, but no training or heavy lifting until your bumps and bruises are all healed."

Po and Tigress get the discharge papers and leave the hospital but stop by Mr. Ping's Noodles restaurant to return the bowls and visit Po's dad. As they walk through the village, some of villagers congratulated them on their victory in defeating Boar. Po and Tigress both blush at complements. Some of children even walked up to them and ask for autographs or pictures.

Tigress did pictures while Po signed autographs Po even did a pose with his arm around Tigress's waist and one in their Kung Fu stance. After that they walk inside Mr. Ping's restaurant to visit Mr. Ping. Mr. Ping looks out of the window to see Po and Tigress walk in the restaurant and yells excitedly "Po! Tigress! Your out of the hospital already?" Mr. Ping walks out of the kitchen to hug them both.

Po hugs him first and says "Po, I hope your treating your girlfriend nicely." Tigress blushes at his comment and smiles "Mr. Ping, Po is treating me very good." Mr. Ping smiles just don't be bringing me grandchildren before you turn twenty." Po gasped "dad!" Tigress blushes through her cheeks and says "Mr. Ping, you don't have to worry about that for years because we're only ten years old."

Po and Tigress leave Mr. Ping's Noodles restaurant and head up to the Jade Palace to check in with Master Shifu and Master Oogway.


	7. 7: Furious Five: Viper

Po and Tigress arrive at the Jade Palace to inform their Masters that their back. Oogway and Shifu were in the Hall of Warriors talking to each other. Po and Tigress walk inside and bow to their Masters, "greetings Masters, we are back from the hospital, and Boar has been defeated." Shifu looks at Tigress and says "very good Master Tigress and Master Po." Oogway smiles "Shifu, it's time to put together the Furious Five."

Po ask "the Furious Five? What is that?" Tigress ask "is that more comrades to help us defend the Valley of Peace?" Shifu sighs "yes Tigress, it's more comrades to help you two defend the Valley of Peace better. And Po, the Furious Five is a team of five Masters to help defend the Valley of Peace." Tigress ask "we have to collect three more members to form the Furious Five?"

Oogway smiles "no Master Tigress, we have to collect four more members to form the Furious Five." Po gasped "four more Warriors? That would mean a total of six protectors to defend the Valley of Peace." Oogway smiles "that is correct young Po." Shifu sighs "that is why I enrolled a student from another village that should be arriving tomorrow. Po, I want you to go to your room and I will send the healer to your room to give you a check up to see how many days you will be off from training."

Tigress sighs "I think I'll go meditate by the peach tree." Shifu sighs "no Tigress, you will report to Training Hall for training until lunch time." Tigress sighs "yes Master." Po walks to his room to rest. he looks around his room and sees the checkers game thinking about when he and Tigress were five years old playing checkers at the orphanage and decides to ask Tigress if she wants to play a couple of games of checkers.

Two minutes later the healer knocks on his paper door. Po opens his paper door to see the healer. The healer sighs "Master Shifu sent me here to check your injuries out." Po smiles "come in." Ten minutes later, the healer says "no training for two days or you'll injure yourself more." Po leaves his room to go watch Tigress train in the training Hall. He walks out of barracks and over to the Training Hall.

As he begins to open the doors, he hears yelling and grunting coming from inside the Training Hall so he opens the doors to see Master Shifu and Master Oogway watching Master Tigress train on the training course. He stands next to them to admire Tigress training. After Tigress did a back flip to exit out of the Training course to land in front of the Masters, she bows to them and shocked to see Po standing beside Master Shifu and Master Oogway.

Po smiles at her and says "that was awesome!" Tigress smiles at him and says "thank you my panda." Shifu gasped "Po, what are you doing out of bed? Your suppose to be in bed resting." Oogway sighs "Shifu, he wanted to see his friend train." Po smiles "I came to see a beautiful tiger girl train." Tigress now blushes through her fur and gives him the 'in love look' and hug him while nuzzling his neck and purring.

Shifu agape at his daughter hugging Po while purring. Oogway smiles "you two are going to become the most powerful couple as Kung Fu masters." Tigress breaks the hug to look in his eyes having an urge to kiss him but resides from doing it in front of her masters. Then her stomach growls signaling that she's hungry. Po laughs a little and smirks "is my kitty hungry?" Tigress blushes and lightly punches his left shoulder and says "Po, shut up" and laughs at his facial expression.

Po and Tigress follow their masters to the kitchen to have lunch. Po walks over to the cabinet and pulls out food ingredients but stops to ask what they want for lunch. Shifu smiles and settles with dumplings. Oogway smiles and says "I'll have a bowl of noodles." Tigress smiles and says "I'll have noodles and dumplings on the side." Po smiles "okay then two orders of dumplings and noodles and one order of noodles for myself coming up."

Twenty minutes later, Po serves them lunch and slurps his bowl of noodles. After having lunch Po and Tigress walk back to the Training Hall to have a sparring session blocking each other's punches or kicks. Po made a mistake giving himself an opening for Tigress to kick him in the stomach sending him into the wall but instead of going through the wall, he bounced off it slamming into Tigress knocking her over on to the ground.

Shifu gasped at the scene of what he is seeing in front of him while Oogway just smiled at what he is seeing. Po laying on top of Tigress with their lips together in a kiss. Po opens his eyes after coming back to his senses to see he is laying on Tigress kissing her. He begins to get up when Tigress wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss while purring loudly for another two minutes before breaking the kiss.

Po gets up and says "that was unexpected but enjoyed it deeply." Tigress smiles at him still purring away. Shifu shock looking at his daughter and says "Po, you did good on not giving your opponent an opening to hit you until the end. Tigress, you did good as well until that last move, but you need to remember that Po has ability to bounce off walls and why would you wrap your arms around him to deepen your kiss for?"

Tigress blushes "I got caught in the heat of the moment of the kiss that happened unexpectedly and the longer it lasted, the more pleasure of enjoying being kissed by Po." Shifu sternly says "well that will be your last kiss until your both older." Po and Tigress sigh "yes Master." Oogway smiles "you two will grow up to become Warriors of Ying and Yang and maybe something more in the future."

Tigress ask "Master Oogway, where are you going with this?" Oogway laughs "oh Master Tigress, I can't tell you what your future is because I don't know what is to become of you both." Master Shifu sighs "no more displays of romance in the training Hall, is that clear?" Po and Tigress sigh "yes Master, no more display of romance in the Training Hall." Shifu smiles "you both are free from training for the rest of the night."

Po and Tigress walk to their rooms to change out their training clothes. After Po changes he stands outside Tigress's room and says "I'm going to go to the kitchen to start dinner or do you want to go to my dad's restaurant for dinner?" Tigress puts on her pants and change her sweat shirt and into a clean one, then hears Po asking a question and begins putting on a clean shirt and says "you can come in, Po."

Po opens her paper door when Tigress drops her shirt. Po looks at her shirtless for a second and covers his eyes saying "I thought you was dressed, so let's keep this between us as a couple, but would you beat me if I said you look good shirtless?" Tigress looks at him and says "this stays between us and thank you for the comment." She puts her shirt on and walks over to him and kisses his cheek and hugs him while purring.

Po smiles at her and ask "so do you want dinner here or do you want to go to my dad's restaurant for dinner?" Tigress smirks "are you trying to ask me out on a date?" Po blushes "if you want to call it a date, then yes." Tigress giggles "sure Po take me out to dinner tonight please." Po and Tigress walk out of her room to the kitchen. Po makes Master Oogway and Master Shifu dinner then leaves with Tigress to go to Mr. Ping's noodles restaurant for dinner like date.

Po and Tigress walk down the thousand stairs to the village. Ten minutes later, they arrive at Mr. Ping's noodles restaurant. Mr. Ping finished serving the last pair of customers when Po and Tigress walk in the restaurant to have dinner. Mr. Ping looks at Po and Tigress walking in his restaurant and smiles "Po! And you brought your girlfriend here on a date." Po blushes "dad, we came here as fri-" Tigress interrupts him "as our first date."

Po gasped at what Tigress just said and smiles. He orders a bowl of noodles and a bowl dumplings and ask Tigress "do you want the same?" Tigress smiles "yes honey, I'll have the same as you, my ying-yang cub." Mr. Ping leaves to go to the kitchen to make their dinner. Po nervously at his thought and ask "Tigress, when we kissed, did you really like the kiss?" Tigress smiles at him and says "Po, I very much enjoyed being kissed. If I didn't, I would have punched you after we broke the kiss."

Mr. Ping brings two bowls of noodles for Po and Tigress and says "your dumplings will be out in a second." Po and Tigress slurp their bowl of noodles slowly. After they finished their noodle soup, Mr. Ping brings them a big bowl of dumplings to share. Each eating one at a time. They talk about their new comrade and friend that they are going to see tomorrow imagine what they are going to look like.

After having dinner, Po and Tigress hug Mr. Ping and bid him goodnight and leave to go back to the Jade Palace for bed. Half an hour later, they reached the Jade Palace to see Master Shifu waiting for them to return. Po and Tigress bow in front of him. Shifu ask sternly "Po, what do you think your doing taking my daughter out on a date without asking me if it was okay?"

Tigress sighs "baba, he asked me if I wanted to eat dinner here or go to his dad's restaurant for dinner and visit his father." Shifu sighs "is that all you two did?" Po nervously replies "we talked about the kiss we shared in the Training Hall and talked about the new student that will be coming tomorrow." Shifu sighs "I guess I could allow you two to go have dinner at Mr. Ping's restaurant and visit him, but no kissing."

Po and Tigress smile "yes Master, as you wish." Shifu sighs "Po, Tigress, I'm only doing this to protect you both." Tigress sighs "we understand Master." Shifu smiles "well time to go to bed you both have to be ready to welcome the new student to the Jade Palace." Po and Tigress smile "good night Master. Good night baba." Po and Tigress walk to the barracks to go to their rooms.

They bid each other good night and hug before walking into their respective rooms. Four hours later, Tigress woke up from her sleep feeling a little cold than normal. She looks at her one blanket and decides that it got colder at night. So she gets up and walks across the hallway into Po's room and crawls in bed with Po to snuggle in his warmth. Po caught up in his sleep brings Tigress closer to his chest causing her to start purring happily.

Tigress smiles in her sleep happy. Next morning, the gong rings and Shifu was standing outside the rooms waiting for Po and Tigress to come out their respective rooms. After five minutes he walked over to Tigress's room and opened the door to see her not in her own bed and turns around and opens Po's door to see Po sleeping with his right arm around Tigress's waist with her purring softly and yells "what is going on in here?"

Po and Tigress wake up startled. Po looks at Shifu, then at Tigress trying to figure out what happened in the middle of the night. Po sighs "Master Shifu, I don't know what happened in the middle of night." Tigress blushes deeply at having to explain herself. Shifu looks at Po and says "Po, are you sure you didn't tell Tigress that she could come in your room to sleep with you after you both were going to bed?"

Po plays with his fingers and says "no I didn't ask her to sleep with me last night." Shifu smirks "some how, I find that hard to believe." Tigress sighs and yells "baba! He didn't ask me to sleep with him! He didn't even know that I snuck in his room to sleep with him!" Shifu looks at his daughter and ask "why did you sneak into Po's room for?"

Tigress blushes "I woke up four hours after falling asleep in the middle of the night feeling cold, so I came in Po's room snuggle in his warmth and then he put his arm around me and I nestled in his arms feeling happy." Shifu sighs rubbing his temple "okay daughter, I guess I could let that slide when you feel cold in the middle of the night. But tomorrow you both will be punished for sleeping past the gong or you both can walk down the thousand steps and run up them five times tonight before you both go to bed."

Zeng flew in the barracks and informed them that the new student has arrived in the Hall of Warriors. When they arrived there, they are greeted by a fangless viper. Master Shifu introduces her to Master Tigress and Master Po. Viper smiles at them greets them and introduces herself as Viper. Po and Tigress give Viper a tour of the Jade Palace. Po makes them lunch.


	8. 8 Building The Furious Five

After having lunch, Tigress decides to do her punishment and begins to walk down the thousand steps. Po decides to join her. As they did their laps on the thousand steps Tigress ask "Po, what do you think of Viper as a friend?" Po smiles "she's okay as a friend and nice." Tigress sighs "do you like her more than a friend?" Po looks at her and ask "are you jealous of Viper?" Tigress sternly replies "I'm not jealous of Viper."

Po stops jogging up the stairs and stands there. Tigress stops jogging up the stairs and ask him "are you tired after jogging two laps?" Po shakes his head no. Tigress stands in front of him and ask "Po, what is it?" Po looks at her and rush in to kiss her lips causing her to mew in surprise. He wraps his arms around her waist while she stands there in shock. After he breaks the kiss, he whispers in her ear "you don't have to worry about me falling for another girl because I'm already in love with you kitten."

Tigress blushes deeply and hugs him while purring softly. They go back to finishing their laps on the stairs. When they finished, they decided to take Viper to the village to show her the village. Po and Tigress walk with Viper around the village showing her the villagers. Viper smiles at the shops "the people are so nice here." Po smiles "they sure are nice." Viper decides to ask Po "do you like any girls from this village?"

Po smiles "actually me and Tigress are ordered not to date until we turn fourteen but unofficially we are like dating." Viper ask "you two are dating?"Tigress smiles "yes, but I'm still not taking an easy on sparring with him." Viper sighs "that's nice, do you two kiss alot when Master Shifu isn't around you two?" Tigress blushes "we've only exchanged eight kisses between me and Po."

Viper smiles "have you two went on a date yet?" Po looks at Tigress and smiles "just one if you can consider visiting my dad." Viper smiles "good for you two." They head back to the Jade Palace. Tigress smiles "me and Po defeated Boar, who was going around China defeating Masters and robbing villagers." Viper gasp "you two face Boar?" Po smiles "yep, we sure did."

They arrived at the Jade Palace for dinner. Shifu and Oogway walk inside the kitchen to see Po preparing dinner. Shifu sighs looking at Po making dinner for them and worry about how Tigress will take the news. When Po pours two bowls of soup and lays them on the table for Tigress and Viper. He sees Master Shifu and Master Oogway walk in and smiles "how was your day masters?"

Oogway chuckles at Po and says "your going to be a great Warrior to defend the Valley of Peace and those you love dearly." Po smiles "thank you Master Oogway. What would you and Master Shifu like to have for dinner?" Oogway smiles "I'll have noodle soup with a couple of bean buns." Shifu smiles "I'll have the same and Po, I'm sorry to say this, but your father requested that you join him on a trip to trades tips for his noodle restaurant for three weeks."

Tigress looks at Shifu and ask "what do you mean Mr. Ping requested Po to travel for three week?" Shifu sighs "I'm sorry that this had to happen, but I couldn't say no to him. So Po I will bring you four scrolls to work on for three weeks, is that understood?" Po sighs "yes Master." Po pours two more bowls for Shifu and Oogway and lays out a plate of bean buns for them.

As they ate their dinner, Tigress ate her dinner slowly feeling sad. Po stole a couple of glances of her facial expression wondering how she is feeling. After she finished her dinner, Tigress excused herself from the kitchen and runs off to her room. Po stays with the master to chat with them for another ten minutes then excuses himself to go check on Tigress.

Viper tells him "good night" and goes to her room to sleep. Po cracks the door to see Tigress laying on her bed, but hears sniffles coming from her and whispers "Tigress" to himself. So he looks behind to see no one and goes inside her room shutting the door behind him. He walks over to the bed laying down beside her wrapping his arms around her stomach.

Tigress turns around to see Po and wraps her arms around him nuzzling his neck while purring softly. Po massages her back for little bit until he hears lite breathing meaning she fell asleep. He begins to separate her paws from around his back when she tightens her grip around his back and sighs knowing she won't let go. So he closes his eyes going to sleep too. He kisses her forehead whispering "goodnight" to her.

Tigress lifts her head up to look at him for a second and kisses his lips deeply. Po eases into the kiss getting lost in the moment of passion kissing her while massaging her back. After the kiss she nestled her head in his chest going back to sleep. Next morning the first gong rings waking Tigress up from her sleep. She yawns sleepy and unwraps her arms from around Po's back.

She wakes Po up and tells him to go change in his room. Po leaves her room to go to his room to change. The second gong rings and Viper, Tigress, and Po step outside their rooms to greet Master Shifu "good morning Master." Shifu smiles "good morning students. Have breakfast, then train until lunch time and your free for the rest of the evening. Po report to your dad's restaurant for the trip."

Po sighs "yes Master, I'll see you all in three weeks." They follow Shifu down the hallway. Po calls Tigress's name to get her attention. Tigress turns around to face Po and ask "what is it my ying-yang-" Po kisses her lips wrapping his arms around her waist causing her to moan in the kiss while purring. Viper smiles at seeing them kissing. Shifu clears his throat to get their attention. Tigress wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

Shifu clears his throat a second time to get their attention. Po breaks the kiss for them to breathe. Tigress blushes at being kissed in front of her father by her boyfriend. Po smiles "I'll be back in three weeks." Po follows them to the kitchen to make them breakfast. While Po was working on cooking breakfast, Tigress wraps her arms around his waist resting her head on his back purring softly.

Po sighs "Tigress, how am I going to cook breakfast if your hanging on me?" Tigress smiles "you will just have to figure out how to cook with me hugging you." Po sighs "okay Tigress" and continues cooking breakfast. Five minutes later breakfast is made. Po calls her to let go of him. She sighs deeply hugging Po. Po turns around to see she is nearly asleep again and rubs her back causing her to purr happily.

He walks her to her seat and trys to wake her up but she still won't open her eyes. So he sighs and tickles her sides causing her to start laughing. She grabs his hands to stop him from tickling her. He wonders if this idea would work and gently kisses her lips causing her eyes to shoot open at him kissing her lips. He unwraps her arms from around his back. She smiles at the affection from him.

Po sits next to her eating pancakes. Viper smiles at what just took place between Po and Tigress. Shifu's eye twitches from Po waking Tigress up with a light kiss. Oogway smiles at the couple. After breakfast Po gives Tigress a kiss on the cheek and says I'll be back in three weeks. Tigress in return wrapped her arms around his back and kissing his lips, moaning in the kiss. Po breaks the kiss and kisses her forehead.

Po leaves the Jade Palace to go to his father's restaurant. Once he walked inside the restaurant, Ping smiles at him and ask "are you ready for the three week long trip?" Po sighs "no, I really don't want to go on this trip with you." Ping sighs "I know you wanted to stay at the Jade Palace, but I needed your help with this trip." Po and his father travel to the northern mountain village.

(At the Jade Palace)

Tigress and Viper train on the training course. Shifu and Oogway watched them train until it was lunch time. Viper ask Tigress "how are you coping with Po gone?" Tigress sighs "I'll be fine for now." Shifu sighs "well since Po is gone, I want to tell you both that we will be getting three more students over the next two weeks. Tigress sighs "great more students to look after in battles."

Shifu replies in angry tone "Tigress they will be your team members!" Tigress walks out of the training hall going to the barracks. Viper sighs "what is wrong with her now?" Shifu sighs "Po is gone, so she feels angry." Oogway sighs "don't worry about her attitude. It's only for a three weeks." Shifu sighs "and that's what got me worried." Viper sighs "I don't think I could take her attitude for a three weeks."

(Northern Mountain Village)

Ping was trading recipes with a noodle shop chef while Po was helping in the kitchen. After Ping finished talking to the chef, someone in and yelled "bandits are attacking a restaurant." Po smiles and runs out of the noodle restaurant running to commotion. Bandit 1: "give us your money or we will beat you." The chef whimpers "leave now, we don't serve your kind." Bandit 2: smirks "then I guess we will just beat y-"

Everyone gasped at seeing a panda punch the second bandit in the head sending him into a wall unconscious. Bandit 3 ask "who are you panda?" Po exclaims "I am master Po of the Jade Palace and I defend the Valley of Peace from criminals." The two bandits attack Po trying to beat him. Po grab bandit 1's arm and spin his arm around and threw him into a table breaking it to pieces.

Bandit 3 runs away and yells "our friends will be back to take away everyone you love." Po smiles "bring it on bandits! I can take on many of you!" The bandit runs away from the village. Po smiles satisfied with defeating two bandits. Chef gasped and ask "Master Po, do you know what you just sign yourself up for?" Po ask "what do you mean by that?" The chef sighs "that bandit is one of twenty bandits in a gang that terrorizes us."

Po gapped "one-one of twenty?" Chef sighs "yes and they will go after anyone you care about." Po whispers "dad" and leaves running to the restaurant that his father was at. Once Po returned to his dad, he sighs wondering how to protect those he cares about, thinking of an idea. Ping gasped "Po, you ripped your shirt." Po sighs "maybe it's time I stop wearing shirts in battles."

Ping sighs "no son, let's go buy you a new shirt." Ping and Po leave to go to the clothing shop to find Po a new shirt. While looking through the clothes, Po finds a hooded vest similar to Tigress's training shirts but instead of patterned design, it had a dragon design wrapped around Ying and Yang symbol. On the back had words stitched 'Furious as a tiger'. Po trys it on and it fits perfectly.

Po walks over to the store clerk and ask "how much is this hoodie?" The clerk looks at the hoodie and says "I thought I gave this to a Kung Fu Master to display in their hall of Warriors." Po ask "what do you mean?" The clerk looks at him and says "this hoodie was designed to represent two legendary Warriors, that worked in perfect sync forming the Ying and Yang symbol. One was called the Dragon Warrior, the other was a tiger of hard style Kung Fu. Thousands years of their legendary story."

Po's eyes widened and ask "did you say the legendary Warriors of Ying and Yang were the Dragon Warrior and Master of hard style Kung Fu?" The clerk smiles "yes, why?" Po smiles "no wonder why me and Tigress are in sync with each other. Why I am the ice to cool Tigress's firey spirit, we find comfort in each other. Oogway calls us Ying and Yang." Po smiles at the clerk "I'll take the hoodie and defend the Valley of Peace."

The clerk sighs "good luck with that" Po puts on the hoodie and leaves with his father. Ping sighs "Po, are you sure about becoming a protector of the Valley of Peace?" Po smiles "yes dad, I'm very sure about this." Ping and Po walk to the noodle restaurant to have dinner. After dinner, Po puts on the hoodie and leaves to go petrol the streets. He finds a couple of bandits sneaking into a clothing and says "time to defend this village."

Po yells "surrender now or face the wrath of THE Dragon Warrior!" Bandits turn around to see a panda wearing a hoodie with a dragon around the Ying and Yang symbol and says "is that the Dragon Warrior that died years ago?" Bandits attack Po, but Po beat them all up leaving them unconscious. After knocking them unconscious he goes inside the clothing shop and grabs some string and ties their hands together.


	9. 9: Building the Furious Five pt2

Po smiles in satisfy after defeating five bandits. He leaves the scene unnoticed that a newspaper editor sketched a hooded panda wearing the Dragon Warrior hoodie and writes the 'Dragon Warrior has returned after years absence.' Po walks around the village to searching for more problems, but no luck, so he walks back to the Inn to sleep. Next morning, Po gets up and goes to the restaurant to order breakfast.

When he gets there, he orders one bowl of noodle soup for breakfast. Five minutes later the waiter brings his bowl of noodle soup to him. Po drinks some of the soup when he hears giggling behind him. He turns around to catch a glimpse of girls duck behind the wall. He sighs wondering why girls are giggling behind him. After he finished his soup he pays for the meal and walks out of the restaurant going back to the Inn but stops when a lioness about ten years old stops him.

He smiles "um, hi there." The lioness smiles "hi there Dragon Warrior." Po gasped "dddDragon Warrior?" The lioness smiles "yes, it was so hot the way you defeated those five bandits last night at the clothing store" while purring. He smiles "thank you for the comment." The lioness blushes "would you go on a date with me?" Po agape at the question and says "uh, I can't go on a date with you."

The lioness hugs him rubbing her head around his chest before pulling back after smelling another feline scent that was case all over him and ask "who is the girl that is around you alot?" Po shocked from what just happened almost missed the question and says "she's a girl tiger that I like alot. We do practically everything together." The lioness blushes from what she just did with touching another feline's mate.

She leaves going about her business. Po sighs "what just happened, oh well." He opens the door to see Ping up and says "hi dad." Ping smiles "hi son, are you ready to leave to go to the Tung Cho Village?" Po says "no dad, I can't leave yet, I have to wait and see if those bandits return again." Ping sighs "okay son, after you take care of them we leave." Ping and Po leave the Inn to look around the village.

Po was getting attraction from female felines. Ping smirks "son, are you going to tell your girlfriend about the fan girls?" Po sighs "I'll tell her when we get back." Then someone yells "the bandits are back again." Po puts on his Dragon Warrior shirt and runs off to face the bandits. Ping yells "be careful son." Po runs to the scene to see eighteen bandits of crocs and boars and says "I might need help." The bandit exclaims "now prepare to pay!"

Po engaged in war with the eighteen bandits punching, kicking, dodging blows. He punched one hard knocking him unconscious. He kicks one in their stomach causing them to spit blood out of their mouth. Bandits keep coming until he blows another punch sending him into a wall unconscious. Grabs one bandit's arm and breaks it in two against his knee. Twenty minutes later, he stands tall while the bandits lay waste at his feet.

Po walks out of the circle of bandits and villagers gasped at the scene of eighteen bandits laying unconscious and the Dragon Warrior standing tall. Po smiles "I'm fine, their all defeated" and passes out. A day later Po wakes up in a hospital and ask "what happened? Where am I?" Ping wakes up from voices to see Po awake and exclaims "Po, your awake!" Po smiles "yes dad, I'm awake, but what happened yesterday?"

Ping ask him "don't you remember taking on eighteen bandits by yourself two days ago?" Po gasped "two days ago? You mean I was in a coma for a day after defeating eighteen bandits by myself?" Ping sighs and hugs Po, I think your going to have a lot of fan girls chasing you around this village." Po sighs "I miss my Tigress." Ping smiles "we will be back home later. After the doctor cleared him to leave the hospital, Po stops at the restaurant to have soup.

(Jade Palace)

Shifu was overwhelmed by Tigress's changes in demeanor growing colder by the days since Po left. Oogway worries about her behavior changing. Viper tried to socialise with her but she always got the cold shoulder a couple of times. Tigress and Viper face a couple of bandits together, but Tigress destroyed them easily. Viper thought if Po doesn't get back here soon, Tigress might never get back to normal happy self.

A new student was welcome to the Jade Palace called Monkey. Tigress rolled her eyes at the new student. She just misses Po so much. She trained more than usual to prepare herself for any type of bandit attack. Zeng arrived at the Training Hall to give a scroll message to Shifu. Shifu took the scroll and unraveled it to see it's for Tigress and calls for break time. Monkey and Viper leave to go have lunch while Tigress continues training.

He calls Tigress over saying "you have a letter from Po." Tigress stops training and turns around and grabs the scroll to unravel it to read:

 **Dear Tigress**

 **I hope your doing good at the Jade Palace. I miss you so much. I stop five bandits from robbing a clothing store. Then the next day I was named the Dragon Warrior because I bought a hoodie designed to be wear by the legendary Dragon Warrior and the story behind Dragon Warrior is that their closest partner was Master of hard style Kung Fu. I don't know what our future holds for us, but I figured out why we are in sync. We are Ying and Yang. We are each other's balance. I promise to stand by your side through it all. I love you, Tigress. Last thing I should tell you is that I'm getting attention from fan girls. When they hug me for a second and then back away asking who is the other feline that hangs around me a lot. I tell them that it's my tiger girlfriend back at home.** I **hope to return soon to you.**

 **Your boyfriend Po.**

Tigress smiles at the scroll from Po. Shifu smiles "do you feel better getting a scroll from Po?" Tigress sighs laying the scroll down on the floor and goes back to training. Shifu sighs leaving the training hall. A week and three days later a mantis arrives at the Jade Palace to train as part of the Furious Five.

(Between Northern Mountain Village and Tung Cho Village)

Po and Ping on their way to Tung Cho Village to trade recipes. Three days later they arrive at Tung Cho Village. Ping and Po check in the local Inn then stop at restaurants. Po would face bandits and get swarmed by fan girls that would only get as far as hugging him because they were afraid of a tiger trained in Kung Fu. Ping sighs wondering how Tigress would take the news of fan girls around Po.

After three weeks of visiting three villages around China, Ping decided to head back to the Valley of Peace. Po sighs following his dad after spending a couple of days in Bangkok city and Tezin village. Po had enough of traveling around China he completed three of the four scrolls on cooking tea, meditation, back flip and twist in mid-air. The last one was finding a balance in yourself.

As Po was getting ready to leave with Ping, a leopard and two others kidnapped Po taking him outside the village to talk. When he got back, he grabbed his stuff and ran towards the Valley of Peace. Ping sighs grabbing his stuff and leaves the village. When they travel two hours Po stops running to catch his breath. Ping sighs "Po, what happened back there?"

Po sighs "three leopards tried to make me their boyfriend, so I tricked them into playing a game of hide and seek." Ping smiles "oh Po, I'm sorry to hear that." They travel back towards the Valley of Peace. Ping sighs "we have about four days until we arrive at the village. Po smiles "I don't think I can handle the fan girls anymore." Ping smirks "maybe you can't handle your fan girls, but maybe Tigress can."

Po and his dad traveled along the path walking over hills and climbing mountains. They stop to rest for the night. Po lays down on the grass and watches stars thinking about Tigress.

(Jade Palace)

Tigress had dinner with Oogway, Shifu, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis. Once she had dinner went back to the training hall to train. Everytime Shifu forbid her from training she would snarl at him. He ask his Master for help, but Oogway sighed and said the only one who can stop her is Po and his last letter was from Tezin Village which is a week to a week and three days from here.

Shifu sighs "Po has already been gone for a total of two weeks and like three days and Tigress is getting out of control." Oogway sighs "let's discuss Po talking about this legendary Dragon Warrior hoodie." Shifu and Oogway walk to the hall of heroes to talk about the Dragon Warrior shirt. Viper walked into the training hall to see Tigress training hard and ask "Tigress would you come with us down to the village to see the villagers?"

Tigress sighs "Viper I don't want anything to do with the villagers." Viper gasp at her remark. "Oh Po, we need you now more than ever." Next morning Crane arrived at the Jade Palace to train. Shifu and Oogway smiled as the Furious Five is put together finally. Tigress sighs "woopy." Shifu sighs "Tigress I have had it with your negative attitude! You have turned cold and rude like Tai Lung!" Tigress gets up and leaves to go train more.

(Somewhere on a mountain)

Po and Ping woke up to begin their journey to the Valley of Peace. Ping smiles "so Po, what do you plan on doing when you get back to the Jade Palace?" Po sighs "probably deal with being locked in Tigress's room or my room with her." Ping laughs "you think Tigress will hold you hostage because I force you to come with me on this trip?" Po sighs "I don't think, I know she will tie me up and never let me go."

Po and his dad stop at a small village to rest for a little bit. As they sat down and have lunch. Ping ask him "how did you defeat all eighteen of those bandits like nothing?" Po nervously replies "I just used Kung Fu to defeat them." Ping sighs "Po, you dang near kick through one bandit's stomach which would have killed him and your punches are like iron. You punched them in the head and fracture their skull or gave them a serious head injury."

Po sighs "I was just trying to stay alive. I knew I wouldn't survive if I didn't hit them one time to defeat them all." Ping sighs "okay son, Tigress would surely be overwhelmed with impressing her with you defeating that many bandits that she would probably be trying to seduce you after this news." Po sighs "if Tigress tried that with me, I would have to be away from Master Shifu for him not to kill me for it."

Ping smirks "I think your afraid of your girlfriend." Po nervously replies "yes, when she is in her seduction mode." After having lunch Po and his dad continues on their way to the Valley of Peace. Po looks behind him to see nothing but a glimpse of something or someone but forgets it. As they clear a hill they see the Valley of Peace in the distance but it's a speck of scenery. Po smiles "almost home Tigress."

(Jade Palace)

Tigress is training more than resting or sleeping. Shifu was getting more worried about Tigress's behavior change, more angry and no socializing with any of the Five outside of training hall. Oogway only said "to wait until Po returns and she will be back to normal. The rest of the Five was too scared to spar with her. The training hall had to be rebuilt every two days to every morning.

After Tigress was done with training for an hour the four would train while she goes get a drink of water. Viper and the others talk about how to deal with Tigress's behavior. Crane sighs "I don't think the training hall could handle her aggression." Mantis sighs "I hope this Po guy can stop her aggression." Monkey smirks "I hope he is very strong, because it's going to take a strong person to hold her down and calm her down to go back to normal self."

Tigress returns from the kitchen after getting a drink. The four watch on the side line as Tigress trains more. Viper whispers "Po, where are you at? We need you now." Shifu and Oogway watch on as Tigress slowly loses herself in the absence of Po. Oogway sighs and says "Shifu, this is the effect if you split Tigress and Po up." Shifu sighs "and I can't stand this Tigress."

(Five days away from the Valley of Peace)

Po and Ping travel through the plains. Po turns around to see a glimpse of girls following him and whispers "dad, I think we are being followed by girls." Ping sighs "Po, I think you should relax, so what if girls are following us. Once we reach the Valley of Peace you can go back up to the Jade Palace to see your girlfriend and then the girls won't be following you anymore."


	10. 10: Po returns

Four days later Po and his dad arrived outside the Valley of Peace. Po woke up in his tent to be surrounded by three girls sleeping by him two on one side and the other on his other side. He jumps up and opens his tent and walks into his dad's tent and wakes him "dad three girls snuck into my tent last night and slept with me!" Ping gets up and walks out and over to Po's tent to see three girls sleeping soundly while purring softly.

Ping sighs and looks at Po and says "Po run to the Jade Palace now before they wake up." Po takes off running into the Valley of Peace. Ping sighs packing his tent. Once he got it packed the three girls that snuck into his son's tent ask "where is our Dragon Warrior boyfriend?!" Ping smile "oh, why he ran to the Valley of Peace to see his girlfriend Tigress. You might want to go back home to your village before she comes after you three."

As Ping began packing Po's tent he noted that the three girls disappeared so he finished packing up the tent and picks the other tent and puts them on the cart and pushes it into the village.

(Valley of Peace)

Po ran into the village and hid inside his dad's restaurant. About twenty minutes later, the three girls that snuck into his tent entered his dad's restaurant looking around for him. One of the females smirks "oh Dragon Warrior, we know your in here somewhere. We followed your scent here." Po sneaks out the back door and runs down the alley up the thousand steps to the Jade Palace.

Po reached the top of the thousand steps to see the giant doors of the Jade Palace and sighs "I'm finally home after three weeks. He knocks on the door and waits until a person opens the doors. Click and sees Zeng the messenger and smiles "hi Zeng." Zeng looks at the panda and nervously ask "can I help you sir?" Po smiles "Zeng, where is every-" rawr and both turn to the steps to see three female felines running up the steps.

Po push Zeng inside and shuts the door locking it. Zeng ask "who are you and why are those three girls chasing you for?" Po sighs "Zeng it's me Po. And those girls have been following me and my dad since we left Tezin Village, their fan girls that snuck into my tent and cuddled without me knowing that they snuck into my tent. They want to make me their boyfriend!"

Zeng sighs "everyone is in the training hall watching Tigress take out her aggression on the training course." Po gasped "what do you mean Tigress's aggression?" Zeng sighs "Po, Tigress has changed to cold hearted person. She has got barely any sleep since you been gone. She doesn't eat as much as she should. She's easily angered over anyone trying to talk to her. Everyone has been hoping you would come back to stop her, they're scared of her."

Po sighs "I defeated eighteen bandits by myself calming Tigress down is easy." Zeng and Po walk over to the Training Hall and slowly open the doors. Zeng gulps in fear of Tigress. Po gasped at Tigress tearing up the training course. Shifu, Oogway and Viper watched her in fear next to three other animals. Zeng whispers to Po "see what I mean, Po? Tigress has changed to training more taking her anger over you leaving out on the training equipment."

Shifu's ear twitch to the name of Po and turns to the doors to see Po standing there and gasped at him. Oogway smiles at the sight of Po. Viper slithers over to him giving him a hug. The other three looks at her and the panda and ask Viper "who is this panda?" Viper smiles "Mantis, Monkey, Crane, meet my friend Po, Tigress's boyfriend." Mantis gasped "what do you mean Tigress's boyfriend?!"

Po stops paying attention to the conversation after the noise of the training equipment stops cold and turns to see Tigress stopped training to see her comrades were talking to a panda, wait panda "Po?" Po smiles nervously "hi Tigress, I'm bac-" Tigress growls "Po you come back after three weeks from the trip with your father doing all those things, fighting bandits and being chased by fan girls which I think you kissed some of them. So why don't you just pack up your stuff and leave before I beat you?"

Po and everyone gasped at Tigress's remarks. Po shakes his head no to remain confident and says "I came to stop my girlfriend from destroying herself." Tigress snarls "I don't want nothing to do with you or anyone here." Po and everyone gasped in shock. Viper whispers "Po, how can you stop her?" Po looks from her to Shifu pleading for permission who sighs before nodding his head yes and says "do what you think will work."

Po nods back and turns to Tigress and slowly walks towards her. Tigress growls at him approaching her and curves her paw into a fist and says "stay away from me or I will hurt you." Po sighs and pounces on her, knocking her to the floor restraining her from getting up. Tigress yells "get off me or I will make you pay dearly for thi-" Po kisses her lips shutting her up for a few seconds.

Tigress's anger turns to shock for being kissed slowly giving up the anger but the longer the kiss goes on the more the desire to wanting more. Po breaks the kiss and smiles at Tigress. Tigress opens her eyes to see Po and smiles at him before punching him knocking him off her. She gets up and walks over to her comrades and masters and says "I'm going to the kitchen to get a drink" and leaves.

Po gets up and rubs his left cheek from the hit and sighs "I have three weeks of loving her to catch up on." He runs out of the Training Hall to the kitchen. When he gets to the kitchen he sees Tigress getting a drink of water. Tigress hisses at him "come near me again and I will beat your butt." Po sighs and decides to make lunch for eight. After twenty minutes of cooking, he lays out eight bowls of noodle soup and three bowls of dumplings and a bowl of bean buns.

Tigress looks at him and walks towards the door to leave. Po grabs her hand and sits her down on a chair and begins to feed her. She refuses to open her mouth so he tickles her side to make her laugh and hurry up putting the spoon in her mouth. He takes another spoonful of soup to feed her. She crosses her arms over her chest and smirks at him as challenging him to try and feed her.

Po smiles at her and kisses her cheek causing her to purr a second before glaring at him. He kisses her lips causing her to mew in surprise. He ask her "are you going to let me feed you or force you to eat?" Tigress sighs and opens her mouth to be fed. The Masters come into the kitchen and gasped at Po feeding Tigress soup. After having lunch Tigress smiles "I'm going back to training."

Shifu replies "no Tigress, your taking a break for two days. No training for you and if I hear you in the training hall you will be punished!" Tigress smirks "how are you going to keep me out of the Training Hall?" Shifu smiles "I won't have to, your boyfriend will be tying you to your bed to make sure you sleep." Tigress looks at him and says "as if he could tie me to-" Po scoops her up in bridal style and carries her to her room and lays her on her bed.

He walks over to her door and closes it and locks it. Tigress looks at him and ask "what do you think your going to do to me?" Po smiles "nothing except make sure you get a proper sleep." Tigress smirks at him "like you could get me to fall asleep easily." Po smiles at her as he walks over to her bed and bends down putting his arms on the side of her and says "I'm pretty sure I can get you to fall asleep easily."

Tigress turns over to her side not looking at him. She sighs "Po, I can't do this with you because you cheated on me." Po gasped at her comment and ask "what do you mean I cheated on you?" Tigress sighs "you have three scents over you that I can smell." Po looks at her and says "I didn't cheat on you kitten, me and my dad were sleeping in separate tents and three females snuck in my tent and cuddled up with me while I was sleeping. They followed me and my dad all the way from Tezin Village, up here."

Tigress sternly ask "what do you mean they followed you up here?" Po sighs "they are obsessed with making me their boyfriend." Tigress looks him in the eyes to see the truth in his eyes and smiles at him wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him. Po smiles at her wrapping his arms around her back deepening the kiss causing her to moan in the kiss. After the kiss, Po smiles at her "are you feeling better now that I'm back?"

Tigress answers his question with another kiss. Po walks over to the door and unlocks it and goes back over to Tigress's bed and lays down beside her wrapping his arms around her back causing her to purr softly. She nestled her head on his chest closing her eyes. Po rubs her back softly causing her to purr happily. While they were sleeping, Shifu checks on them to see Po has gotten his daughter to finally sleep for once in three weeks since he was gone.

After he leaves them to sleep peacefully, he goes to the Training Hall to watch the four train on the training course. Tigress sleeping in the embrace of her boyfriend's arms, puts her right leg between his legs wrapping her tail around his right leg. Po smiles in his sleep at Tigress's move to become closer to him. Tigress's only thought was 'I missed his love for three weeks.

Viper taps Tigress's door but gets no answer so she cracks the door to see Tigress laying half way on Po sleeping wrapped in each other's arms. She slithers up on Tigress's bed to see their position to wake them up. She sighs tapping Po's shoulder to wake him up "Po, it's time to wake up." Po yawns sleepy and looks at the voice to see Viper looking at them smiling and ask "what time is it?"

Viper smiles "it's dinner time and Shifu sent me here to wake you both up and told me to tell you that Oogway requested that you cuddle with her for a few nights and that you both take a week off from training to get Tigress back to normal." Po looks at Tigress still sleeping with a smile on her face and smiles. He takes his left paw and brush her fur on her forehead down her back repeatedly until she whispers "I love my panda."

Viper smiles at that and says "you two belong with each other." Po smiles and continues petting Tigress's forehead saying "Tigress, it's dinner time, time to wake up." Tigress yawns sleepy lifting her head off his chest and licks the side of his right cheek and nestles her head back into the crock of his neck. Po lifts her a little and says "Tigress, you have to get up, so I can make dinner."

Tigress mews pawing at his chest. Viper laughs at Tigress's cute antics. Po sighs and hugs her tightly. After the hug, they get up and walk out to the kitchen. Po grabs Tigress's paw to hold. Tigress purrs softly at the paw holding. When they get to the kitchen, everyone was waiting for Po to enter. Shifu noticed that Tigress is looking a little happier now that Po is back.

Oogway smiles "Tigress, how are you feeling?" Tigress blushes deeply and says "I feel better having my panda back with me." Po prepares dinner for eight while the others talk amongst each other. Monkey ask "Po how long have you and Tigress been together as a couple?" Po smiles "me and Tigress been friends since I met her at Bao Gu Orphanage when we were five years old and when we turned ten years we started sharing kisses as thanking each other."

Mantis ask "so when will we be seeing grandkids running around?" Po shock wraps his arms around Tigress's stomach and nuzzles her neck. Tigress starts purring while calming down. Mantis lost ask "Po, why are you holding Tigress while nuzzling her?" Viper wracks Mantis upside the head. Po smiles "the reason why I'm holding Tigress here is so that she doesn't beat you badly."

Tigress sighs and says "Mantis, your going to be my sparring partner for the next three days." Po goes back to finish cooking. Once cooking is done he set two bowls down on the table and does this four times until he serve all 8 including himself. Tigress sighs "Mantis, you won't be expecting grandkids around until I feel like wanting to have kids which won't be until I turn twenty or more."


	11. 11: Four Days of Thunderstorms

Po and Tigress turned eleven years old. A couple of bandits attack but nothing too serious. Po and the Furious Five visit the village to see the villagers and help them out on their days off. Po and Tigress walk down to the village to get supplies for things. Po would be ask for autographs or pictures by fan girls. If Po talk to them about how he is doing or would he hang out with one of them which Tigress at that point would take her tail and wrap it around his right leg and start purring.

After feeling Tigress wrap her tail around his right leg and start purring, he would say "sorry but I don't think my girlfriend would approve of that." Once the fan girls leave, Tigress unwraps her tail from around his right leg and Po would kiss her cheek afterwards making her blush at the affection. They visit Po's dad at the noodle restaurant. When they returned to the Jade Palace Shifu presented a scroll to them and said "this came from Tai Lung." Po unwraps the scroll to read out loud:

 **Dear Masters of the Jade Palace**

 **I hope you all are doing well. I'm waiting to see who Master Oogway will select to be the Dragon Warrior. I heard a panda found the legendary Dragon Warrior hoodie that was his symbol and black and orange colors of his partner. And I also heard that this panda took on eighteen bandits of boars and crocs single handedly and walked away without a scratch. This panda is turning into a great Warrior. And Shifu I hope your doing well as well.**

 **Master Tai Lung.**

After reading the scroll Tigress looks at Po and says "you took on eighteen bandits by yourself?" Po nervously replies "yeeees" Tigress gets on all four paws and ask "did my ying-yang cub defeat eighteen bandits by himself" in a subductive voice. Po nervously replies "oh no" backing away from her. Tigress pounces on him knocking him over and starts licking him in the face and smiles "I have a Warrior boyfriend that is so romantic to me."

After Tigress got off Po Shifu looks at her and ask "uh Tigress, that was a little scary for me." Tigress sighs "sorry master." Shifu sighs "well you two should go spar for a few hours before the storm hits." Tigress ears twitch at the mention of storm. Po and Tigress walk inside the Training Hall to spar. While they dodge each other's blows while trying to hit or kick the other, the four walk in to see them spar.

Monkey looks at Mantis and says "I bet you ten almond cookies Po beats Tigress." Mantis looks at him and says "I bet you fifteen almond cookies that Tigress beats Po." Viper looks at the two boys and says "I bet you twenty almond cookies that one makes a mistake causing them to end up kissing." Crane looks at Viper and says "I highly doubt that will happen." Oogway walks in to the Training Hall to see the trainees.

Po and Tigress spar for a few more minutes until Po went to throw a punch to Tigress's stomach when she grabbed his arm and slided between his legs flipping him on his back spinning him around on his stomach with his arm behind his back pinning him down to win. Mantis shouts "I win, you owe me fifteen almond cookies." Po sighs "you win Tigress, can you let me up now?"

Tigress smirks "I don't know if I want to let you up, I kind of feel like I should hold you down like this for talking to those fan girls of yours." Po smirks back "then I guess I won't kiss you again." Tigress let's go of Po's arm and turns him around and says "good match my ying-yang cub." She holds her paw out to help him to his feet. They notice Master Oogway standing there watching them spar and bow to him in respect.

Oogway laughs "how are you all doing?" Viper smiles "we are doing good Master Oogway." Oogway smiles "I came here to tell you all that I will be traveling four days to Gongman City to check with the council members on somethings, and to tell you all that the thunderstorm is coming now." Tigress sighs and says "I'll be in my room during the thunderstorm." Po ask her "is there something wrong with thunderstorms?"

Tigress sighs "no Po, I'm fine, it's something that I have to deal with by myself." Tigress runs off to her room to be alone. Po and the others walk to the kitchen to have lunch. In the kitchen, Po ask Viper "what is wrong with Tigress and thunderstorms?" Viper sighs "Po, as a friend to Tigress, I can't tell you what is going on with her, but if you want to find out what is wrong with her and thunderstorms, bring her dinner to her room tonight."

Po makes lunch for the four and makes two for himself and Tigress. After having lunch, he takes Tigress's bowl of noodle soup to her room. When looks down the hall to see no one, he opens Tigress's door with his eyes closed and says "uh, Tigress, I brought you lunch and I'm not sure if your in the process of changing your clothes." Tigress looks at him to see his eyes closed and smiles at his respect for her privacy to change without him watching her change clothes.

She returns back to reality and says "awww, my ying-yang cub brought me lunch in bed." A thunder boom across the sky making Tigress flinch from the sound. After Tigress drinks her soup, Po takes Tigress's bowl to the kitchen and hangs with the four for a few hours then goes to his room and grabs the checkers game and walks over to Tigress's room to see if she wants to play a game of checkers.

He knocks on her door and ask "uh Tigress, do you want to play a couple of games of checkers with me?" Tigress smiles "sure Po, come in." Po walks inside her room to see her laying on her bed reading a scroll. As he sets the board up, he ask her "what color do you want to be?" She smiles "red" and sets the game and begins playing checkers. While they play checkers, Tigress ask him "does Monkey or Mantis keep asking you, will they be seeing cubs soon?"

Po sighs "yes, but when I tell them that you would kill me or Master Shifu would kill me for asking you about mating, they shut up about the subject." She sighs "Po, I wouldn't kill you for asking me about mating, I would simply tell you I'm not ready for mating right now and Master Shifu would probably beat you for asking me that but he would have to go through me first." Po smiles "I love you, Tigress." Tigress purrs softly and says "I love you too, my ying-yang cub."

Tigress wins game one of checkers. Po smiles "want to play again?" Tigress smiles "yes, and this time I want to be black this time." Po and Tigress play two more games of checkers when Monkey knock on Tigress's door and ask "Tigress, is Po in there with you? He wasn't in his room." Tigress sighs "yes, Po's in here with me playing checkers." Monkey sighs "can he cook dinner now?"

Po helps clean up the checkers game. After cleaning up the game, Tigress smiles and hugs him and whispers "thank you for spending time with me, Po." While in the embrace Po brush his paw against the left side of her cheek causing her to purr softly ease her into a kiss. As the seconds of the kissing goes by, the kiss turns to passionate. Tigress starts moaning in the kiss and loses her balance falling on her back and pulling Po with her.

After three minutes of kissing Po breaks the kiss to breathe. Tigress flutter her eyes slowly open looking at Po with 'in love' look and kisses him again before saying "I think we better go before they think we're trying to mate." Po gets up and extends his hand out to help Tigress to her feet. They walk out of Tigress's room to see Monkey standing there waiting for him.

Monkey looks at them and ask "what were you two doing in there ?" Po smiles "we were cleaning up the checkers game." Monkey smirks "are you sure you two wasn't trying to get it on with each other?" Tigress snarls "Monkey if you want to live long enough to have cubs of your own, I advise you to stop assuming that we are trying to mate everytime we spend a couple of hours alone together!"

Po and Tigress follow Monkey to the kitchen to make dinner for the masters. When they get to the kitchen Master Shifu was there waiting for them. Tigress ask him "how many days will it be storming?" Shifu sighs "it will be raining for four days but only in the evening." Tigress sighs "four days of thunderstorms." Po stirs the pot of noodle soup while forming dumplings.

After dinner is finished being made the thunder booms over the sky while lightening lights up the sky. Tigress flinches again from the noise of the thunder. Po lays out seven bowls of noodle soup with seven bowls of dumplings. As they ate dinner, Mantis ask "Po, when do you plan asking Tigress out on a date?" Po looks at Shifu who shakes his head no and says "sorry Mantis but Shifu said I can't ask Tigress on a formal date until we turn fourteen."

Mantis ask "Shifu why do they have to wait until their fourteen to date?" Shifu sighs "I set that rule for them the moment I adopted Tigress as my daughter six years ago. So I can't let her go on dates before she turns fourteen. Plus it protects them both in the village." Mantis sighs not liking the answer but understands why they can't go on dates. When they finished having dinner, they go to bed.

Shifu walks to his room to sleep through the storm. Po and the Five go to their dorms to get some sleep. While they went to sleep, Tigress laid in her bed hugging herself and trembling due to the storm outside. A thunder boom to startle Po, waking him up to see petals on his floor leading to his door. He gets up and opens his door to see them lead to Tigress's room and sighs leaving his door and opens Tigress's door to see her trembling bad.

Po enters her room closing her door and walks over to her bed climbing in and wraps his arms around her stomach cuddling her and whispering "it's okay Tigress, I'm here." Tigress turns around to see Po holding her in his arms and sighs snuggling more into his fur under the covers and starts purring softly. As they slept in their embrace, the storm outside lighten up to just down pour.

In the morning Po woke up to see he was laying on his back and Tigress laying on his chest fully with her arms around his back purring softly. He unwraps his arms from around her back and whispers "Tigress wake up." Tigress mumbles "too comfortable." Po takes his arms and rubs her sides causing her to purr softly. Po decides to go with plan B and lifts her head to face him and kisses her lips making her eyes open in shock.

After the kiss, Po says "Tigress, can you get up so I can go get change before Master Shifu finds us like this and kills me?" Tigress looks at their position to see she is straddling him fully and blushes through her fur. She goes to get up, but forgot about her tail wrapped around his right leg and collapses back on his waist causing him to gasp at what he felt from her and says "maybe you should unwrap your tail from my leg."

Tigress turns around and unwraps her tail from around his leg. Viper opens her door to see Tigress straddling Po and in the process of unwrapping her tail from around his right leg and gaped at what she is seeing and exclaims "oh my!" The rest of the Five join in seeing what is going on and past out in front of Tigress's room. Shifu walks down the hallway to see what is wrong and gasped at what he was seeing and says "Po and Tigress can you two join me in the Hall of Heroes right now?"

Tigress blushes scarlett and sighs "yes, baba." Tigress finish unwrapping her tail from around Po's right leg and gets up, but starts feeling something between her legs and realize what it is and says in a subductive way "oh Po were you trying to mate with me?" Po blushes at what she ask when he realizes what he was trying to do to her and says I'm so sorry Tigress for that. That was not suppose to happen."

Tigress begins to get up but decides to tease him with their position and smirks "oh Po, I don't think I want to get up from our position because of your 'little problem' and think it would be best to finish your problem." Po nervously ask "how do you plan on taking care of this problem?" Tigress looks behind her to see her door still open and says "wait here."

She gets up and walks over to the door and closes it and locks it and walks back to her bed and says "this probably happened halfway through the night and why I felt comfortable on your waist." Po sighs "how do you plan on solving this problem?" She smiles "we have to relieve it or go into the room to explain what happened last night and why your problem is sticking out of your pants, to my father."


	12. 12: Four Days of Thunderstorms pt2

Po ask "do you know how to releave it?" Tigress blushes "I read a couple of dating scroll ideas and some intimacy scrolls that baba made me memorize in case I come across situations like this with you. And there are two ways that would solve it, and I don't feel comfortable with both." Po looks at her and says "I won't make you do them to solve my problem." Tigress walks over to the bed and smiles "thanks Po."

Po begins to get up when Tigress stops him and says "your not going to see my dad until that goes away." Po says "yes I'm going to go see your fa-" Tigress lunges at him holding him down on the bed and kissing him until he relaxes into the kiss. Po wraps his arms around her back bringing her into his lap. She moans into the kiss losing herself into kiss. After the kissing, she breaks the kiss and says "I have to go before baba gets angry."

Tigress gets up and walks outside to go see Master Shifu. Po looks down at his pants and sighs saying to himself 'she's not ready for this' and relaxes his thoughts. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that the four were looking at him laying on the bed still until Viper ask "Po, are you okay?" Po sighs "yeah, I'm fine" and leaves Tigress's room and heads to the Hall of Heroes.

When he reaches the Hall of Heroes he hears Shifu yelling at Tigress for trying to seduce Po. Po sighs and slowly opens the door to see Tigress bowing her head in disappointment. He noticed that Tigress was holding back tears in her eyes and sighs "better save her before Shifu forces us to break up our relationship."

He clears his throat and yells "THAT'S ENOUGH, THAT IS ENOUGH! I was the one who went into her room last night because some peace petals lead me to her room. When I opened her door, I saw her trembling due to the thunder storms. She was terrified of it so I crawled in her bed to embrace her and stop her trembling. I guess in the middle of the night I rolled on my back and she crawled on top of me to lay in my arms and feel protected from the storm."

Shifu gapped at what Po said and ask him "she was scared of thunder storms last night and you didn't try to mate last night?" Po sighs "no Master, me and Tigress didn't try to mate last night. We were just sleeping and woke up in that position." Shifu sighs "okay as long as you two don't do something like that until after your both older. You're free to go." Po and Tigress walk out of the Hall of Heroes closing the doors.

After they close the doors Tigress whispers in Po's ear "how did you solve your problem?" Po looks behind him to see the doors still closed and whispers in her ear "I just kept saying that 'you don't want to mate right now' in my head." Tigress looks at him and tilts her head at him thinking about what would happen if they did try and mate and sighs. Po and Tigress walk to the kitchen to have breakfast.

Po cooks pancakes for the Five while he was cooking the pancakes, Mantis ask him "so Po, would we be expecting cubs in nine months or less?" Po sighs "no Mantis, we won't be expecting cubs running around here. What gave you that idea?" Mantis nervously replies well we saw you and Tigress mating in her bed." Tigress sighs "Mantis, we weren't mating in my bed, I was just cuddling on his chest sleeping and we woke up, plus my tail was wrapped around his right leg so I couldn't get off him until I undid my tail."

Monkey smirks "sure you were." Viper wracks Monkey with her tail. Po turns around and serves Monkey and Mantis, then Viper and Crane and finally Tigress and himself. As they ate pancakes, Viper ask "Po, how did you and Tigress end up in that position, when you both usually sleep side on your sides on a bed wrapped in each other's arms?" Po and Tigress look at each other and Po sighs and says "I don't know how it happened but I guess I rolled on my back still with an arm around Tigress's waist and that is the last thing I remember."

Tigress blushes and says "then I guess I felt a little cold maybe so I probably crawled on top of him to keep warm." After having pancakes for breakfast, Po and the Five walk out to the Training Hall to begin training. When they arrive at the Training Hall, they see Master Shifu there waiting for them and bow to him in respect. Shifu smiles "you all are late with starting training this morning, but I guess that was my fault because of the morning scene that happened with Po and Tigress."

Po and Tigress blush at being found in their unusual position. They begin training becoming better fighters. Po and Tigress work on tag team fighting combos and in like a dance moves. As they train as time passes two hours later, Po's stomach growls signaling he was hungry. Tigress decides to smirks at him "is my mate hungry for lunch?" Po sighs "yes I'm hungry for lunch, Ti."

Po and Tigress stop their training to go have lunch. When they turn to their friends, they see their faces of shock and ask "why are you all looking at us like that?" Viper smiles, seeing no one else will speak up and says "Tigress, you called Po your mate." Tigress sighs "I called him that as a way of choosing him as my mate for life." Shifu sighs "if you choose Po to be your mate in the future then I will allow it."

Tigress smiles and follows Po to the kitchen while the others continue training for a little more time while Po and Tigress cook lunch. When they reach the kitchen, Po ask her "what do you want to have for lunch?" Tigress smiles "you!" Po turns around to face Tigress only to be pounced on. Tigress sits on his stomach and smiles happily. Po looks at her sitting on his stomach and says "okay, you win, can you let me up now?"

Tigress looks at him in love and leans down to kiss his lips. As their lips meet in the kiss, Po lays both of his paws on the side of her waist causing her to break the kiss and reposition herself. After that she smiles laying on him and says "I love our alone time together." Po smiles "so do I kitten. But I need to get up and prepare lunch for the four." Tigress whispers "what if I wanted to grind your waist?" Po smiles "we should wait on that."

Tigress purrs softly living in the moment laying on Po. Five minutes later Po lifts Tigress's head to see she fell asleep on his chest so he repositioned her to carry her to her room covering her up. He leaves to go back to the kitchen to make lunch. Twenty minutes later the four arrive at the kitchen to see Po serving lunch, but no Tigress around. Viper ask "Po, where is Tigress at?"

Po smiles "she's in her room napping." While the four enjoy their lunch, Po takes Tigress's bowl to her room. When Po reaches Tigress's room, opens her door and closes it. He looks at Tigress sleeping peacefully and sets the bowl on her nightstand. He leans over her placing a soft kiss on her forehead causing her to purr softly. He leaves her room walking back to the kitchen. Monkey smirks "Po, when are you going to ask Tigress out?"

Po sighs "when Shifu will allow me and Tigress to go on a date." Mantis smirks "Po, I don't think you want to date her, I think you want to mate with her and vice versa." Viper wracks Mantis on his head with her tail knocking him off the chair. Shifu walks in the kitchen to see Mantis on the ground and smirks "Mantis, you should stop that dirty mind of yours, before Tigress beats you for it."

(In Tigress's room)

Tigress woke up an hour later to see she's in her room and sighs "Po must have carried me to my room." She begins to get out of bed when her nose picks up a smell to see a bowl of noodle soup sitting on her nightstand and smiles "awww, Po." She drinks the bowl of noodle soup and brings it to the kitchen. When she gets there, she sees no one there and sets her bowl in the sink and goes looking for Po.

She follows his scent out of the Palace to the thousand stairs and says "oh Po, one of my favorite games, hide and seek." She runs down the stairs four at a time until she reaches the bottom of the thousand stairs. She sniffs the air following Po's scent to Mr. Ping's noodles restaurant and sees Po talking to two lioness and a leopard. After that he walks over to the counter putting the order sheet on counter for his dad to cook.

As Tigress hid in the shadows, she listens in to hear one of the lioness say "that Po could be my husband." The other lioness says "oh, but what if he wants to marry me?" The leopard sighs "oh you two, don't you two know that you both couldn't get him to fall for either one of you." Lioness smirks "I think I could get him to go out with me on a date. Just think me and him doing all romantic stuff together."

The other lioness ask "how do you know he would fall for you?" Lioness smiles "because I'm more beautiful than any other feline." The leopard sighs "well you two don't have a chance at him." The two lioness look at the leopard and says "oh please tell us why you think Po wouldn't go on a date with any of us?" The leopard smiles "he's already dating a tiger girl, but he can't go on a normal date with her because of some reason her dad stated."

The lionesses look at the leopard and say "I bet you twenty yuen, that we could get him to go on a date with us." Leopard looks at them and catches a glimpse of a tiger girl watching them and smirks "oh your on, but you have to get past an angry tiger to get a date with Po." The lionesses look at her and ask "angry tiger?" They look behind them to see no tiger girl and sighs.

Po returns with their meals and says "order up." As they ate their lunch, there was a sudden noise of a piece of wood hitting one of the lioness in the head with claw writing on it 'Po loves me and we're mates'. The leopard smirks "I told you don't try it." Mr. Ping comes out of the kitchen to see what the commotion is and sees a piece of wood with writing on it and ask "Po, do you know where this came from?"

Po looks at the piece of wood and says "no dad, I don't know where that came from." Ping looks at him sternly "Po, don't lie to me." Po sighs and looks at the piece of wood again to notice claw writing on it and reads 'Po loves me and we're mates' and looks back at his dad and ask "dad, have you seen Tigress around here." Ping sighs "Po, your girlfriend wouldn't throw a piece of wood at my customers."

Po sighs "she will, if another female is trying to make me their boyfriend. She has a very strong passion of protecting me from anyone if she can stop it." Ping and Po look around the restaurant for Tigress until Po sees a tip of her tail sticking out of his window and says "dad, I forgot something in my room." Po runs upstairs to his room. Tigress hides under Po's bed.

When Po opens his bedroom door and looks around his room and sighs knowing where she is and bends down. He feels around under his bed until he touches a tail and says "peekaboo, I see you." Tigress growls at him "you don't know what those females were trying to do to you and you come here looking at me like I'm the bad girl." Po looks at her and reaches for her paw only for Tigress to hiss at him. Po sighs "if you don't come out from under the bed, then I will pull you out to kiss you."

Tigress sighs and says "leave me alone Po." Po sighs and grabs her paw and drags her out from under his bed and into a kiss. She lays there for a few minutes with him kissing her until she relaxes. He breaks the kiss to look in her eyes and says "you don't have to throw things at my dad's customers just to protect me and I would never leave you for another girl." Tigress smiles at him and kisses him again.

She wraps her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Po wraps his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. She wraps her tail around his left leg. Po breaks the kiss and says "uh Tigress, if we don't stop now, we'll end up mating." Tigress sighs "stop talking and enjoy the moment of heated passion." Po sighs kissing her lips again while running his paws up and down the side of her body.


	13. 13: Four Days of Thunderstorms pt3

Po walked out of his room and downstairs to help his dad in the restaurant while Tigress stayed in his room until Po was done with helping his dad. Ping ask "Po, what were you doing up in your room for half an hour?" Po sighs "I had to check if Tigress was in my room spying on me." Ping looks at him and ask "by the way, how are you and Tigress doing?" Po thinks about the moment of him and Tigress having a heated make out without mating.

Po smiles "we are doing good right now." Ping smiles "that's good, as long as you're treating her like a mate." After helping his dad for a little bit more, Po goes back up to his room to get Tigress. He opens his bedroom door to see Tigress looking at some of his pictures of him and her together and ask her "are you ready to go back to the Jade Palace?" Tigress looks at who was talking to her to see Po and smiles at him.

She gets up and hugs him and ask "are you all done with helping your dad in the restaurant?" Po smiles "yes kitten, I'm all done with helping my dad." Po and Tigress walk downstairs to the kitchen. Mr. Ping was serving another customer when Po and Tigress came downstairs and sighs. Tigress looks at Ping and says "I'm sorry for throwing a piece of wood at one of your customers. I was just protecting my boyfriend from those felines."

Ping looks at her and whispers in her ear "I doubt Po would break-up with you because he loves you and no matter what type of argument you two have, it may cause you two to take a break from each other but you two are destined to live with each other." Tigress smiles and hugs Ping before leaving with Po going back to the Jade Palace. On their way up the thousand steps, Po picks Tigress up and carries her bridal style.

Tigress nuzzles his neck and kisses his lips as he walks up the stairs. When they reach the top of the thousand steps Tigress ask him "did you ever think about having a family with me, when we're older?" Po stops walking for a minute and smiles "it did cross my mind about the future but I don't know what we would face so I just focus on the present. I do think about our future together and what we want to do. But let's just focus on present."

They walk into the Palace and into the kitchen to see the four talking about their day. Monkey looks at the door to see Po and Tigress standing there and smirks "oh there's the happy couple, uh Tigress, are we expecting cubs running around soon?" Tigress sighs "well I think maybe in the future, I would like to have cubs but no I'm not pregnant and baba would kill both me and Po."

Mantis smirks "so you do think about wanting cubs with Po!" Shifu walked in with his eye twitching and says "Po and Tigress, no more sleeping with each other in the same bed, but Po what is tonight's dinner?" Tigress turns around and walks out of the kitchen and goes to the training hall to train. Po cooks dinner for Shifu and the Five. When he's done he slides two bowls on the table until their was seven bowls on the table.

When he sits down, he sees Tigress gone and ask "where did Tigress go?" Viper sighs "she left after Shifu said you two can't sleep in the same room anymore after Mantis commented on Tigress wanting cubs with you." Po looks at Shifu and shouts a little "Do You Know What You Just Did To Her?" Shifu sighs "no, why don't you tell me what I just did?" Po runs out of the kitchen to the training hall.

Shifu and the Five follow Po to the training hall to see what is wrong. When they get there they're shock to see Tigress destroying the training course. Shifu sternly shouts "Tigress, that's enough, go meditate until you calm down." Tigress throws a piece of wood at Shifu which he dodged it. The others gasped in shock except Po who knew why she was enraged.

He looks at Shifu and ask "are you going to separate us at night to face her rage everyday?" Shifu looks at Tigress again realizing that the side of Tigress there seeing is giving off rage of anger and sighs "fine, if I can trust you, then I guess I can allow you two to cuddle at night." Po smiles and walks over to where Tigress is training and wraps his arms around her stomach and nuzzles his head in her shoulder whispering "it's okay Tigress."

Tigress whines "how is it going to be okay when baba won't let me cuddle up with you at night when I want too?" Po sighs "I convinced him to let you cuddle with me after making him see you like this full of rage destroying the training hall." Tigress turns around and hugs him tightly not letting go of him. He then started hearing sniffles from Tigress and begins rubbing her back to comfort her until the sniffles turned to hiccups into soft breathing meaning she fell asleep on his shoulder.

He carries her bridal style to her room and laying her on her bed tucking her in bed. He leaves the room and heads to the kitchen to have dinner with the rest. Viper slithers over to Po and says "if you married Tigress, you would be a great husband to her." Po smiles at her and hugs her, "thank you, Viper for the support." They eat their dinner and head to bed. Po carries Tigress's bowl of noodle soup to her room.

Before Po enters Tigress's room, Viper whispers to him "I know you two had a heated make out to the point, you two thought about mating." Po sighs "I wouldn't take it that far since we're only eleven years old" and continues on his way to Tigress's room. The thunderstorm arrived as lightning flashes across the sky and thunder booms through the night. Po opens Tigress's door and walks inside and shuts it.

Tigress was still sleeping so he sets the bowl on her nightstand by her bed and whispers "Tigress" while nuzzling her to wake up. Tigress starts purring softly to the nuzzling and stirs from her sleep to see Po nuzzling her and smiles at him. Tigress's stomach growls signaling she is hungry and Po giggles at her and says "I brought you, your dinner." Tigress smiles at him and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his lips deeply.

As Tigress eats her dinner, Po looks out the window at the storm and asks "I wonder where Oogway travel to?" Tigress sighs "I don't know where he traveled to, but I wonder how long he would be gone for." After Tigress finished her bowl of noodle soup, she ask "Po, is there anymore noodle soup in the kitchen?" Po smiles "yes their is more noodle soup in the kitchen." Tigress smiles "could you get me some more noodle soup, please?"

Po smiles "yes and you look adorable begging me for more soup, kitten." Po leaves her room and runs to the kitchen to refill Tigress's bowl. When he returns to Tigress's room, he sees she's in the middle of changing into her pajamas and closes her door and waits outside for her to finish changing. After she finished changing into her pajamas, she opens her door to see Po standing there waiting for her to finish changing and purrs at him.

Po smiles "I brought you, your second bowl of noodle soup, that you ask for." Tigress smiles "you can come in now." Po follows her inside her room and sits on her bed beside her. Tigress slurps her noodle soup. He ask her "do you think we will be facing another group of bandits again?" Tigress sighs "I don't know what we will be facing again, but as long as I have you by my side, I'm not afraid of anything except losing you."

Po blushes "oh kitten, I feel so loved by you." Tigress smirks "I don't think you feel anything until after this" and lays her bowl down on her nightstand and grabs his cheeks, giving him a passionate deep kiss. He wraps his arms around her back kissing her lips. She leans back dragging Po with until he was half on top of her running his paws up and down her sides. Po smiles in the kiss. Tigress moans in the kiss. Po breaks the kiss to stare at her.

After the kiss Po tells her goodnight and says "if you get cold or have a bad dream, you can come cuddle with me." Tigress purrs softly and hugs him goodnight. He leaves her room going to his room to sleep. As the masters sleep in the Jade Palace. Shifu meditates in the Hall of Warriors. He whispers to himself "Master, I'm so nervous about how close Po and Tigress are. If I split them, Tigress turns into a raging tiger that only Po can calm her down."

Shifu heads to bed, but checks the chi levels to see each master in their own rooms and sighs. Midnight came around and thunder storms continued to roar over the Valley of Peace to disrupt the quiet streets of the village. While the masters slept thunder boomed waking up Tigress. She shakes a little as lightning flashes across the sky outside her window. She leaves her room and walks over to Po's room.

She opens his door to see Po sleeping in his bed and walks inside and closes his door and crawls into his bed and cuddles up next to Po in his arms, closing her eyes. Po tightens his arms around Tigress's stomach while dreaming. Tigress smiles in her sleep purring happily at being held in Po's arms. As they sleep, Tigress turns over in her sleep burying her head in his neck.

Next morning, the gong rings in the Jade Palace waking up the masters. Tigress slowly opens her eyes to the gong to see herself wrapped up in Po's arms and whispers "Po, it's time to wake up." Po mumbles "let's sleep in." Tigress shakes her head at him while smiling. She hears the other masters greet her father 'good morning Master Shifu' and sighs. She hears her father open her door and says "Tigress?" Only to see an empty bed.

Shifu sighs and turns around and opens Po's door to see Po sleeping with his arms around Tigress's waist and Tigress trying to wake him up. Tigress looks at her father and says "don't worry baba, I'm waking him up and good morning baba." Shifu looks at them and ask "uh, Tigress, what are you doing in Po's bed sleeping with him?" Tigress blushes "well the thunder woke me up, so I came in here to sleep."

Po opens his eyes to see Tigress in his arms and looks to see Master Shifu staring at both of them and the Four behind him giggling at the punishment their about to get and ask "uh Master, are we late for the morning gong?" Shifu smiles "Tigress would be on time for the morning gong if she didn't have to try and wake you up, but maybe in time you both will solve this problem. Go have breakfast and train."

Shifu leads them to the kitchen to have breakfast. Po followed them to the kitchen. As they walked down the hallway of the barracks, Tigress turned around to face Po and says "if I could cuddle with you every night, I would be a very happy tiger" in a seductive voice. Po gulps at her and replies "oh, is kitten getting comfortable with me in bed?" Tigress blushes and wraps her tail around his leg and hugs him while purring.

Po and Tigress walk into the kitchen to see the rest of the Five sitting at the table waiting for them to join them. Monkey smirks "did you two finally become one with each other because we were waiting for you two for ten minutes?" Po looks at Monkey and says "uh Monkey, I would suggest that you stop assuming me and Tigress try to mate when we're alone together before Tigress beats you to a pulp."

Viper wracks Monkey upside the head with her tail. Tigress just smiles at the scene and says "Monkey, your going to be sparring with me for two hours this morning." Po cooks pancakes for breakfast for the Five. They eat breakfast and walk to the Training Hall to train. Monkey sparred with Tigress for two hours then train on swinging tung. Po and Tigress work on tag team combat fighting.

Viper train on the fiery pit of doom. Mantis train on wooden warriors while Crane trained on Jade Tortoise of balance. After training, it was lunch time, so Po left to go make lunch for the Five. As Po walked to the kitchen, Tigress hugged him from behind nuzzling his shoulder and neck. Po sighs and turns to face Tigress and continues to hug her. Five minutes later Po walks into the kitchen to make lunch.

As Po cooks lunch, Tigress talks with the rest of the Five about what they plan to do for the afternoon. When Po finished cooking, he handed each of them their bowl of noodle soup. When he sets Tigress's bowl in front of her, she grabbed his arm startling him for a second. He looks at her and ask "yes, Tigress?" Tigress lowers his head down and gives him a big lick across his cheek.

Po turns a few shades red from the lick and returns the favor by giving Tigress a kiss on the lips. Po sits down on the chair and begins slurping noodles. After lunch they leave to do their own things. Po and Tigress decide to visit Mr. Ping today so they leave paw in paw walking down the thousand steps to the village. They talk about what they like more and what would lay before them.


	14. 14: Song

Po and Tigress walk in the restaurant to see Ping over work with tons of customers. Ping looks at the entrance to see Po and Tigress walking in and exclaims "Po, Tigress, your just in time to help me here. Po you are getting more popular since you took on eighteen bandits by yourself." Po sighs "okay dad." Po looks at Tigress who smiles at him. They walk into the kitchen and put on their apron.

Po helps get his dad cooking while Tigress waits tables. After Po helps get his father caught up on taking care of orders, he walks out to help Tigress take care waiting tables. Tigress smirks "for an eleven year old panda boy who took out eighteen bandits by himself, you sure are popular with felines." Po blushes and says "yeah, there's only one problem with that, they are fan girls. I have you for a girlfriend."

He walks over to a table where two leopards are talking to each other and smiles "hi, my name is Po and I'll be your waiter today." One of the leopards giggles at him and says "you can be my waiter everyday and my mate forever if you like." Po sighs "what can I get you to eat for lunch today?" The other leopard smiles at him and says "oh I'll have a bowl of noodles with you and me on a date tonight."

Po sighs "and for you mam?" The leopard smiles "I'll have a bowl of dumplings with you for a date as well." Po looks at them and ask "what are your names?" The leopard smiles "my name is Song and my friend here is named Su." Po smiles "nice to meet you two. I'll go make your meals." Song and Su blush at him and giggle. Po walks to the kitchen to cook an order of noodles and an order of dumplings for the two leopards.

As he was cooking in the kitchen, Su looks at Song and smirks "for him being a panda, he's totally cute." Song smirks "I wish I was there to see him take on eighteen bandits by himself." Tigress just sighs listening in to the two leopards. Su smirks "we would just have to get past his feline girlfriend. He is literally covered in her scent like they mated already." Song sighs "I think I could make him happy being with me."

Tigress sighs trying to control her anger. She hands another order recite to Mr. Ping. Ping looks at her and ask "Tigress, what's wrong?" She sighs "it's nothing, just those leopards. They are talking about trying to make Po theirs." Ping looks at her and says "I doubt Po would break-up with you for one of those leopards." Tigress sighs "thank you for the support, Ping, but I don't think it would reassure me."

Ping turns his head to see Po walk out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of noodles and a bowl of dumplings. He looks back at Tigress and says "watch Po." Tigress watches Po set the bowls on the table in front of the leopards and smiles "here you are, Song, a bowl dumplings and for you Su, your bowl of noodles." Song smiles "so, would you go on a date with one of us?"

Po smiles "I would love to go on a date with one of you, but I can't because I'm dating Tigress." Su looks at him and says "why don't you dump her and date one of us?" Po sighs and says "no, I wouldn't leave her for another girl" and walks to another table to take their order. Ping smiles "see what I mean Tigress? He turns away from girls for you." Tigress smiles and walks over to where Po is and taps his shoulder.

Po turns around to see Tigress standing there looking down at the ground. He ask her "Tigress, what's wron-" Tigress lunges kissing his lips in front of everyone. Po stands there in surprise as Tigress kisses him in front of everyone. She wraps her arms around his neck deepening kiss and moans in the kiss. Po kisses back after the surprise wears off, wrapping his arms around her waist. Tigress wraps her tail around his left leg. After she breaks the kiss, she nuzzles him, not letting go and purring softly.

Po ask "Tigress, what was that all about?" Tigress sighs "I was just making sure that you are mine." Po sighs "Tigress, I will never leave you for another girl. How about after dinner we go to the peach tree and watch the stars?" Tigress blushes deeply at getting the feeling of being loved in front of the villagers and smiles "it's a date." Tigress goes back to waiting tables, while Po goes back to the kitchen to help cook another order.

Soon the rush orders died down into the evening and Po and Tigress said their goodbyes and headed back to the Jade Palace. On their way out the door Po ask "Tigress, what happened to make you want to kiss me in front of the villagers?" Tigress smiles "I just wanted to kiss you for no reason." Po sighs "Tigress, what is wrong?" Tigress sighs "Po, can you drop it?"

Po stops walking and looks at her and ask "were you jealous of those two leopards?" Tigress hisses "I wasn't jealous of those two leopards." Po smiles "sure you weren't, then I should probably tell you that I was thinking about going to the next moonlight dance in three weeks with someone." Tigress sighs "and who might that be since we are unofficially dating?" Po smiles "I can't tell you." Tigress snarls "Po, you tell me right now."

Po nervously replies "no." Tigress growls at him "Po!" Po laughs nervously and runs off. Tigress yells "Po get back here right now!" And runs after him. Po dodges the villagers and runs up the thousand steps. He stops halfway up the stairs to catch his breath and looks behind to see Tigress running up the stairs on all four paws. He continues running up the stairs and into the barracks into his room to hide.

Tigress walked into the barracks to find Po since she was blindsided by Viper wanting to talk to her about her evening. She starts looking at the rooms and sighs thinking of one thing to find him and starts sniffing for him. She opens his door and closes it. She looks throughout the room for him but couldn't find him, then she follows the trail out of his room to the kitchen to see him in the middle of cooking dinner.

He sets the bowls on the table for seven masters. He looks around to see no Tigress and smiles "Hmmm, I wonder where she went" and walks out of the kitchen to be tackled to the ground by Tigress herself. She sternly ask "now Po who is this girl that you will be taking to Moonlight dance?" Po doesn't say anything, but takes his paw and brush Tigress's cheek and brings her head down into a kiss.

As they kiss for five minutes, the Four and Shifu ask "uh Po? Tigress? What are you two doing kissing for?" Tigress breaks the kiss and smacks Po "that was for kissing me instead of answering my question." Po rubs his cheek. Tigress gets up and says "will talk after dinner." She walks in the kitchen but stops when she hears Po's voice. Viper ask him "what happened to make her slap you after kissing her?"

Po sighs "I told her I was thinking of taking a girl to the Moonlight dance and I figured that kissing Tigress was proof of me taking her to the Moonlight dance." Tigress turns around and stare at Po. Po gets up and sighs "maybe she will want to go with me when she calms down." Monkey looks past Po to see Tigress staring at him. Po sighs "dinner is on the table, I think I'll go to the peach tree of wisdom to think about stuff."

He begins to walk past them when Tigress wraps her arms around his stomach and nuzzles her head in his neck and whispers "I would love to go to the Moonlight dance with you, my yin-yang cub." Po smiles at her answer. Shifu sighs "uh Tigress, can you release Po before you fall asleep on his shoulder again?" Tigress sighs while blushing and nuzzles Po's neck more.

Monkey smirks "uh Tigress, your purring again, so when are we going to be seeing cubs running around?" Tigress releases Po and grabs Monkey's neck and hisses "you won't be seeing cubs running around until I'm old enough and want to have cubs and right now I don't want to have cubs because I'm only eleven years old." Tigress walks into the kitchen to have dinner while the rest follow her.

Viper hisses at Monkey "you need to stop teasing her about cubs or she's going to beat the crap out of you." Monkey sighs while sitting down at the table to have dinner. As they ate dinner they talked about their day. Monkey and Mantis teased Po about the two leopards having a crush on him. Viper and Crane surprise that people are still talking about Po defeating eighteen bandits by himself.

Shifu was curious about that event and ask "Po, how did you defeat all eighteen bandits still?" Po sighs "I was hitting them as hard as I could punch them and kicking them into walls. I was just trying to stay alive." Shifu sighs "we will have to see how much strength you have." Tigress smirks "I just wish I was there to see you take on all of those bandits." Po smiles "you would have been kissing me over the battle."

Tigress punches his arm to cover up her blush. After dinner, Po and Tigress clean the dishes and head to the peach tree of heavenly wisdom to relax and watch the stars. Tigress sighs and says "if I didn't meet you, Po, I don't know how I would face these six years without your affection." Po sighs "you would have probably become a cold hearted person and I would have to figure out how to warm your heart with love and care."

Po wraps his arms around her stomach as she sat in his lap to enjoy each other's company. Soon Po started yawning getting tired and ask "uh Tigress, are you getting tired?" He receives no answer and tilts her head a little to see she fell asleep in his embrace and reposition her body so he can carry her to her room. He carries her inside the barracks to her room, when Shifu stops him and sees him carrying a sleeping Tigress in his arms and whispers "she fell asleep in your arms again?"

Po nods his head yes. Shifu smiles "tuck her in bed and head to bed yourself. You both have training with the rest of the Five in the morning." Po smiles "yes, Master." Po opens Tigress's door with his foot and sets her down on her bed removing her arms from around his neck and kisses her forehead causing her to start purring softly and covers her up with her blanket and leaves closing her door, heading to his room to sleep.

Next morning, the gong rings waking everyone up and out their rooms. Shifu looks down the hallway to see two of his students not come out and walks down the hallway and opens Tigress's door to see her bed empty, then opens Po's door to see Po laying on his back with Tigress curled up in a ball on his chest purring softly and smiling. He walks over to the side of Po's bed and taps his shoulder lightly until Po wakes up.

Po turns his head to see Master Shifu standing in front of him and ask "did I sleep through the morning gong again?" Shifu smirks "no, I just rung it ten minutes early." Po sighs "I need to stop dreaming about dumplings and living a married life with Tigress." Shifu smirks "I think that second one will be hard to do considering that my daughter likes to cuddle with you every night." Po sighs "Shifu, I put Tigress in her bed to sleep."

Shifu smirks "then I must be seeing things, because I see my daughter sleeping on your chest curled up and purring softly with a smile on her face." Po looks at his chest to see a sleeping Tigress curled up in a ball on his chest purring softly and whispers "hey there my sleeping tiger, it's time to wake up." Tigress sighs putting her paw on his lips and mumbles "no." Shifu gaped and says "Tigress get up right now, you have training to do."

Tigress rolls over facing away from Shifu, cuddling more into Po. Po looks at Shifu and says "this always gets her up." Shifu ask "what gets her to wake up?" Po smiles and lifts her head to face him and kisses her forehead causing her to purr happy and smile wrapping her arms around his back snuggling into his chest. He sighs "okay, then this, lifting her head and kissing her lips causing her to open her eyes wide before softly closing them.

After the kiss Tigress yawns sleepy. Po smiles "is my tiger girlfriend awake now?" Tigress blushes and replies "very much awake now after a morning kiss." Shifu sighs "I'm going to the kitchen." Po smiles "we'll, be there in a couple of minutes after changing into our work clothes." Tigress gets up and heads to her room to change out of her clothes. Po changes out of his pajamas.


	15. 15: Song pt2

Po walked out of his room and waits for Tigress to finish changing out of her clothes and into a pair of fresh training clothes. When Tigress steps out of her room, she sees Po waiting for her and purrs softly before smirking "oh Po, was you waiting for me?" Po blushes "yes, I was waiting for my girlfriend so that she didn't have to walk alone to the kitchen." Tigress kisses his cheek and purrs in his ears.

Po and Tigress start walking to the kitchen. Tigress rubs her paw against Po's paw causing Po to look down at his paw and grabs Tigress's paw to hold making her smile happy while purring. They continue walking to the kitchen to see Shifu and the Five waiting for them and Mantis ask "what were you two doing back in the barracks? Trying to get a little more intimate with each other?"

Tigress blushes and says "no, we had to change out of our clothes." Monkey smirks "you two were changing out of your pajamas in the same room?" Po and Tigress look at each, then down each other and back up and say "we wouldn't be changing in front of each other unless we moved into the same room to sleep together." Shifu's eye twitches and says "that would be after your wedding, but I'm comfortable with you two cuddling at night as long as no inappropriate behavior happens between you two."

Tigress whines "Baba!" And blushes red. Po walks over to the pantry to grab pancake batter to cook pancakes for breakfast. While they eat breakfast, they talk about their day yesterday and make jokes. While they were talking, Tigress slowly grabs Po's paw to hold and purrs softly. Po busy talking, he doesn't notice his paw being held until Monkey asks "do you all hear purring?" Mantis smirks "Po, do you like holding Tigress's paw?"

Po looks at Mantis and says "when she wants me to hold her-" he looks at his paw to see Tigress holding his paw and sighs. After breakfast, Po and the Five head to the training hall to begin training. Master Shifu watch them train when Oogway returned after his meeting with the council in Gongman City. He smiles "Master, you return from your meeting with the masters council."

Oogway smiles "it's good to be back my old friend. How has your students been?" Shifu sighs "they are doing good. I'm worried about Po and Tigress cuddling at night." Oogway sighs "what has you worry about them?" Shifu sighs "I feel they will begin to enter that stage of wanting to mate. When they cuddle at night, Tigress sleeps on his chest, sometimes I wonder if she's going to ask him to mate with her."

Oogway sighs "friend that won't happen for a while." Shifu sighs "how can you be sure of that?" Oogway smiles "I trust her mind, she's not like Tai Lung and Po is afraid of her and more afraid of you unless she begs him to do something with her." Shifu sighs "did you talk with the council about Po's battle with the bandits in the Northern Mountain village?" Oogway nods his head yes, "they believe he is a warrior unlike anyone in China."

Shifu and Oogway turn back to Po and the Five train. Po spar with Tigress on the Jade Tortoise. Monkey train on the swinging Talon rings. Mantis practice on the wooden crocodile warriors. Viper dodge the field of fiery death. Crane dodge being shot at by arrows and block them with his wings. Po was holding his own while trying to balance on the Jade Tortoise. Tigress smirks "Po, you seem to be holding your own." Po smiles "I learn from you and the others."

Shifu sighs "are you sure about Po training with the Five, Master?" Oogway smiles "yes, he needs to train with them because he is the other half of Tigress." Shifu ask "Master, is there something that you know about that panda?" Oogway sighs "when you told me about Po, I talk to the universe and seen yin-yang symbol and the Dragon Warrior but I have to wait until he turns twenty to see if his heart will still be pure."

Shifu gasped "the Dragon Warrior?" They turn to watch Po lose his balance and fall into the Jade Tortoise. Tigress laughs and smirks "well looks like my boyfriend could use some more balance practice." Po pouts for a second and then grins sadistic holding out his paw for help up. Tigress smiles and bends down to help him to his feet, but Po grabs her paw and pulls her into the bowl landing on top of him, "Now you need practice on balancing."

Tigress just punches his shoulder lightly "that was for pulling me into the Tortoise bowl." Po pouts for a second and grins seductively and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her lips for a second. Shifu walks over to Po and Tigress and clears his throat "Ahem." Tigress breaks the kiss and punches his shoulder and says "we're training, honey. Affection is on our free time." Tigress gets up off of Po and gets out of the Jade Tortoise.

Po just watches her get up and leave him there with admiring smirk. Shifu looks at Po and says "panda, will you stop gawking at my daughter before I start thinking of breaking you two up!" Po looks at Shifu and says "sorry Master Shifu, your daughter is just beautiful and so awesome the way she does things." Shifu nods his head and says "why don't you go to the kitchen and start lunch?" Po smiles "sure thing, Master Shifu."

Po walks to the kitchen to start lunch for the masters. When he gets to the kitchen, he hurries to make lunch for seven. As he sets the bowls out, the four walk in the kitchen for lunch. Mantis smiles "yes, lunchtime." Viper sighs "Mantis, your always hungry!" Crane sighs and sits down to have lunch. Monkey joins them. Po walks out of the kitchen. Viper ask "Po, your not going to join us?"

Po smiles "no, I'm going to visit my dad." Ten minutes later, Tigress walks into the kitchen to see the Four eating lunch but no Po and ask "Viper, where is Po at?" Viper sighs "he left to go visit his dad." Tigress sits down to have lunch with the rest of the Five. Shifu and Oogway join them for lunch. After lunch Tigress runs off towards the Jade Palace gate. She heads for the village to see Po.

Po walked inside his dad's noodle restaurant to see him handing an bowl of noodles to a couple of pigs and says "hey dad." Ping shock ask "Po? Your here?" Po sighs "yes dad, I came here to help you with the lunch orders." Po eats a bowl of dumplings for lunch and goes to the kitchen to help cook. Ten minutes later he comes out carrying bowl of noodles and dumplings for customers.

As Po begins to walk back into the kitchen someone taps his shoulder. He turns around to see Song. "Hi Song, where's your friend Su?" Song smiles "she left to find some more leopards to make a dance team. Could you hangout with me for today?" Po sighs "I don't know if Tigress would like me with another feline." Song smiles "oh Po, come on she would be fine." Mr. Ping comes out of the kitchen and says "Po, I'm fine. Go give her a tour of the village."

Ping looks at the leopard and says "no funny business with Po. You don't want to be on the receiving end of an angry tiger." Song smirks "I think I can handle females." Po and Song walk out of the restaurant to begin tour of the village. Unbeknownst Tigress follow them from the rooftops. Mr. Ping sense shadow looming over the restaurant. Po shows Song around the village first one was a poster shop.

He looks at some of the posters around the shop until he comes across a poster of him and Tigress only with her in a stance and him having his left arm around her waist in a stance as well. Song looks at it and says "Po, I kind of feel jealous of you being with Tigress." Po sighs and hugs her to cheer her up. He walks over to the counter and ask "do you have one of the Furious Five posters?"

The bunny smiles lets go see. She looks at the posters around the room and decides to check the back. Five minutes later she comes back holding a poster of the Furious Five in their Kung Fu stances. Po smiles and says "I'll take it and can I have the one with me Master Tigress?" The bunny smiles "sure" and rings it up, "so that will be ten gold coins." Po hands her the coins and says "can you send message to the Jade Palace to let me know when you get a another poster of the Furious Five?"

The bunny smiles and nods her head yes. Po rolls up both posters and leaves with Song. They stop at a clothing shop. Song tries out some dresses. Po look at some formal clothing for special event requirements. He found suit and tie for dances, then look for training attire for Kung Fu Masters gatherings. He found a yellow attire with a red dragon around it and says "that suits Tigress."

He walks over to the counter and ask "can you save this design for my girlfriend when she turns twenty and one for me in green with a green cape?" The owner smiles "oh yes Master Po I will put this in the safe to hold for you and your girlfriend." Po and Song walk out of the shop and head to the market. Po buys him and Song an apple. Song blushes at the gesture. Tigress growls lowly at Po and Song.

Po and Song walk to the meadows to see the flowers. The sun started to set, so they left to head back to Mr. Ping's noodles restaurant. Tigress jumps up on the roofs trailing Po and Song. They walk inside the noodle restaurant to see Su sitting at a table. Song ask "Su, did you find some more recruits to form a dance team?" Su sighs "no, so I think we have to travel around to other villages to find recruits for our dance team."

Po smiles "it was nice seeing you two, but I have to take these posters up to my room. Song smiles "thank you Po for keeping me company while Su was busy and I hope Tigress won't be mad at you for this." Po nervously ask "for wha-." Song kisses his cheek and says "goodbye Po. I hope to see you again." Tigress growls at Song kissing Po, but sighs knowing it was on the cheek and not on the lips, "that panda is going to be feeling like my property when I get my paws on him."

Po enters the kitchen heading upstairs to his room. Tigress sneaks in Po's room through the window and hides behind the door. Po walks in his room and unrolls the poster of him and Tigress and says "this one makes me and her look like a couple while being Kung Fu protectors." He hangs it on his wall and unrolls the poster of the Furious Five in their Kung Fu stances. He hangs it up and sits on his bed to admire them.

He looks out the window to see the sun getting lower and sighs "I better get back to the Palace to start cooking dinner." Tigress steps out of the shadows and grabs Po and lays him on his bed. Po turns around to see Tigress staring down at him with anger "oh Po, I don't think your going to make it to dinner on time." Po gulps a little at Tigress's smirk. Tigress slowly crawls on top of him and smirks "did you enjoy your day with Song?"

Po nervously replies "yeah as friends, but I love our time together more." Tigress purrs softly at his words and wraps her arms around his neck. Po rubs her back causing her to purr loudly. Tigress smiles laying on him enjoying their moment together. Po kisses her forehead causing her to sigh happily. Tigress lifts her head to look at him leans in to kiss his lips. Po kisses back with equal force.

Tigress smiles in the kiss poking his lips with her tongue. Po smiles letting her have a tongue battle with him causing her to moan in the kiss. They break for much needed air. Tigress stares at him with 'in love' look. Po smiles "I love you, Tigress." Tigress smiles "I love you too, Po." Po pecks Tigress's lips for a second. Tigress whispers "Po, your getting turned on." Po blushes at knowing what is happening.

Tigress smiles "we better go before the four come looking for us." Po sighs "yes, but do you forgive me?" Tigress smiles and kisses him again "yes, your forgiven." Tigress gets up off of Po and notice his problem was noticeable and smirks "I didn't know I had such an effect on you, Po." Po blushes and grins seductively "wait until we go all the way when we're older." Tigress gasp at his smirk and says "if Master Shifu heard you say that, he wouldn't let us cuddle anymore."

Po and Tigress leave Mr. Ping's restaurant and head up the thousand steps to the Jade Palace. When they reach the top of the thousand steps, Shifu grins "did you two enjoy your time together?" Tigress sighs "Master, I was spying on Po to make sure he didn't get into trouble." Po smiles and heads inside to cook dinner. When he arrives in the kitchen, the four were there talking about their day.


	16. 16: Lidong

Po and Tigress walk into the kitchen with the Four with Shifu behind them. Mantis noticed Tigress and Po were together and smirks "oh Tigress, did you finally make Po mate with you to fulfill your desires?" Tigress decides to joke around and smirks back at Mantis's joke "actually Mantis, I did even though I'm not twenty, I mated with Po and it was good and I think I like to do it some more when we have time."

Po looks at her and Mantis before realizing what she was doing and decided to play into Tigress's smirk and says "oh yes we did in, my old bedroom, even though I didn't want too, but she was upset with me hanging out with Song in the afternoon. So she ask me if I still loved her and when I said yes, she told me to proof it. So I mated with her to make her feel loved."

Shifu stood there shocked by what Po and Tigress had done and collapsed unconscious. The Four collapsed unconscious shocked at what they did. Po and Tigress laugh at their reaction. Po goes over to the counter to prepare dinner. Tigress still laughing at their reaction says "I can't believe that they would actually think we would mate when we're only eleven years old. I mean I love to lay on you to enjoy your warmth but I draw the line on mating until I'm at least twenty or older."

Po smiles "and plus, I don't want Shifu to banish me from the Jade Palace for violating his daughter before marriage." As Po started cooking, Tigress ask "so Po, how was your afternoon with Song?" Po smiles "it was good. She tried on a few dresses and I got us an order saved for when we turn twenty. And I also got me a suit and tie for formal occasions. And formal training attire for Kung Fu Masters gatherings."

Tigress smiles at him and says "thank you." Po smiles "order up" laying out the bowls of noodle soup for seven. Master Oogway walked inside the kitchen and says "hi Po, hi Tigress, uh, what did you two say to make them pass out?" Po and Tigress look at each other and say "we joke around saying that we mated just to shut Mantis up." Master Oogway looks at them unsure of them but sees their eyes telling the truth.

Oogway sighs and taps Shifu on the head with his staff. Shifu wakes up and says "Po, tomorrow your banished from the Valley of Peace for violating my daughter before marriage." Oogway sighs "no Shifu, he didn't violate your daughter, they were joking." Po nervously replies "uh, Master Shifu, I wouldn't mate with your daughter because of you." Shifu sighs "okay, your not banished, but that's not funny to say you two mated."

Po walks over to the stove and pours a bowl of noodle soup for Master Oogway. As Po, Tigress, Shifu and Master Oogway sat down at the table to eat dinner, Oogway ask "Po, Tigress, how have you two been doing since I've been gone for five days?" Po smiles "we've been doing good. Training and waiting for the next bandit attack." Tigress smiles "me and Po have also done some good sparring matches without our relationship getting in between us during training."

Shifu sighs "I'm still uncomfortable with you two in a relationship." Oogway sighs "Shifu, you worry about them too much." Po looks at their comrades and smirks "hey Tigress, want to give me a hand with something?" Tigress smiles "sure." Po and Tigress walk over to the sink and grab four cups and fills them with water, then walk over to their comrades and pour the glasses of water over their heads waking them up.

Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane open their eyes and ask "what just happened? And why did you pour water over our heads for?" Po, Tigress, Shifu and Oogway start laughing at them. Mantis ask "Po and Tigress, did you two really mate in Po's old room?" Tigress sighs "sorry to disappoint you Mantis, but no, we didn't sleep with each other." Viper smiles "well if you did, I would be happy for you two because then there would be a chance of you getting pregnant."

Tigress sighs "well if we were to mate, I don't think we would go that far to risk that." They continue to have dinner. After dinner they head to bed. Po stays behind to wash the dishes. Tigress stays behind to help wash the dishes. After washing the dishes, Po and Tigress head to their rooms to sleep. While they sleep, Po opens his chest to see his orange Dragon Warrior hoodie with black dragon on the back.

Thinking of the legend of Dragon Warrior and Master of Hard Style couple that protect the villagers from villains. He puts it back and closes the chest. He crawls in his bed covering himself up with his blanket. Shifu decides to check on his students. He peeks in their rooms to see their all asleep in their rooms and heads to his room to sleep. After he leaves, Tigress stirs a little and goes back to sleep.

Two hours later, Tigress wakes up shivering and walks over to Po's room. She walks over to his bed crawling into his bed snuggling into his arms for warmth. Po draws her closer causing her to purr happily. She licks his face and nuzzles into his neck more. Po whispers "I love you, Tigress." Tigress smiles "I love you too, Po." Next morning, Tigress begins waking up Po.

She starts by rubbing his chest fur, then starts tickling his sides to get him to start laughing whispering "wake up my panda." Po stirs and ask "what time is it?" Tigress sighs "it's time to get up and get ready to greet Master Shifu." Po sighs and gets up, while Tigress leaves to go over to her room to change into her training clothes. Po changes out of his pajamas and into his training shorts.

Shifu rings the gong to wake the students. Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Viper, Tigress and Po step outside of their rooms and say "good morning Master Shifu." Shifu and the four besides Tigress and Po stare at Po being on time for the morning gong. Shifu tells them "have breakfast and train until noon except you, Po. Your dad requested your help in the morning at his restaurant." The Five begin to walk to the kitchen.

Shifu ask "Po, how did you wake up on time for the morning gong?" Po smiles "a cat crawled in my bed seeking warmth and woke me up twenty minutes before the gong." Shifu sighs "well this cat must have gotten cold in the middle of night, but if she can wake you up before the gong, I guess I can allow her to cuddle with you at night as long as you two don't do any night hour activities."

Shifu leaves them to join the others for dinner. Po walks in his room and grabs his Dragon Warrior hoodie and walks out to be held against the wall by Tigress "that smirk and name is going to cost you a serious sparring match when you get back here after helping your dad at the restaurant." Po smiles "okay Tigress, if it makes you happy." Tigress licks his cheek and purrs before leaving him with goofy grin.

She joins the others in the Training Hall. Po walks over to the Hall of Heroes to talk with Oogway. Oogway notices Po and ask "do you have a question?" Po smiles "I know why me and Tigress are in sync with each other and why I'm the ice to her fire." Oogway curious ask "how did you find your answer?" Po sighs "the Dragon Warrior hoodie, it was made to represent both the Dragon Warrior and Master of hard style before they died."

Oogway sighs "and you believe that you and Tigress are the legendary Warriors?" Po smiles "I believe so, just have to wait until we're ready to take on the world together." He leaves the Palace and walks down the thousand steps to the village and puts on the Dragon Warrior hoodie to cover his face. He walks into the restaurant.

Mr. Ping looks at the person in the hoodie and ask "Po?" Po lifts the hoodie to reveal himself and ask "you require my help with customers?" His dad hugs him and says "come in and change." Po walks upstairs and lays his hoodie on his bed and comes back down stairs and puts on the apron and helps his dad with customers.

(Jade Palace Training Hall)

Oogway and Shifu watch the Five train. Oogway smiles "Shifu, Po and Tigress being together helps balance each other." Shifu smiles "yes Master." Tigress was getting better at combat. The others were watching her become more furious with training. Then the warning alarm went off. Tigress and the four ran out of the Training Hall to the thousand steps and down to the village. Monkey ask "does anyone want to go get Po?"

Tigress sighs "no time, he'll meet us there." They follow the commotion to clothing shop. A croc looks at them and smirks "well if it isn't the Furious Five! Come to die?" Tigress snarls "surrender now and we will go easy on you." Lidong smirk "try your best." Tigress lunges at Lidong punching him. Lidong grabbed her hand and used her momentum to throw her into clothes rack.

Viper wraps her body around his hand and making him hit himself. Crane use his wings to smack him. Monkey hits him with his bo staff. Mantis tries hitting his nerves. Lidong grabbed Crane and threw him out the window into the streets. He looked at Viper and grabbed her neck choking her until she passes out. He uses her as a whip against Monkey knock him out and threw Mantis into a shelf.

Lidong went back to the tiger girl and smirks "I thought you were tough, but I see a little girl in need of help." Tigress kicks him in the chest to break his grip. She looks up at him and attacks Lidong. Lidong grabs her and punches her. Tigress stumbles back a little dazed. Lidong grabs her and throws her through the window into the street. Alone figure stood there at seeing a tiger girl struggling to get up.

Lidong smirks "I thought you would have been a challenge, but I don't see a challenge." The figure smirks "then maybe I'll be a better challenge for you." Lidong looks at the figure in the hoodie and says "let's go then." The figure lunge at Lidong, ducking under his left arm to around. Lidong turns around to be met with a powerful fist sending him back two feet. He rubs his chin checking to see if it's broken.

Lidong charged at the figure throwing punches and kicks for the figure to block or dodge. Some of the citizens gathered around to watch the figure fight Lidong. Lidong goes to punch the figure. The figure grabs his arm and flips him over his shoulder and kicked him in the ribs. Lidong struggles to get up then the figure spins around to deliver a powerful round house kick to the face knocking him out completely.

The figure looks at Tigress in pain and walks over to her and whispers "kitten?" He cradles her in his lap rubbing her back. Tigress looks at the figure to see the Dragon Warrior before passing out. Po carries her to the hospital to get looked at. Afterwards Po figure runs out of the hospital to go check on the others. Three rhino guards take Lidong to Chor Gon Prison. The figure looks at the four to see if there alright.

Two rhinos came up to the figure and said "mysterious person, we have to take you in for questioning on what happened here." The figure sighs "I trained under Master Shifu and Master Oogway." While the two rhinos were considering the figure's reason for helping the Furious Five battle Lidong, the figure says "get them to the hospital, they might have suffered a concussion."

He leaves after witnesses drawled him in the newspaper calling him the Dragon Warrior. The two rhinos let him go but help carry the Furious Four to the hospital. The figure climbed up on a roof and jumped to the next rooftop and climbed inside his window. Po takes off the hoodie and puts it in his dresser. He runs downstairs to tell his dad that the Five were hurt in a fight and leaves the restaurant to go to the hospital to check on them.

Tigress was unconscious along with the others. The hospital sent a messenger to the Jade Palace to inform Master Shifu and Master Oogway of the Five. Po walked inside Tigress's room to see her bandage up a little. He grabs her left paw to hold. He looks at Viper next to him on the bed. Tigress stirrs from being unconscious feeling someone hold her paw to see black and white blur and ask "Po?"

Po smiles "Tigress" and nuzzles her head causing her to purr softly. Po sighs looking at her. Tigress leans up and licks the side of his face causing him to blush. He leaves to check on the others then went back to Tigress and Viper's room. Viper woke to see Po walk in and smiles at him. Po smiles "how are you feeling, Viper?" Viper sighs "I'm fine, just my neck is a little sore. How is Monkey, Mantis and Crane?"

Po smiles "their still unconscious." Tigress sighs sadly blaming herself for getting the Four injured. Po notices this and carefully wraps arms around her back and says "it's okay, you made a mistake." Tigress sheds a tear "how is it okay?" Po smiles "because it means your still learning on taking down villains as a team, but I think the reason why was because you engage in a crowded clothing shop. So next time fight them in the street."

Tigress buries her head in his chest wrapping her arms around him. Viper smiles "you two are a cute couple." Po sighs "not the time to joke, but thank you for the support, Viper." Viper smiles "your welcome Po." Po nuzzles Tigress again making her purr softly.


	17. 17 Mysterious Dragon Warrior

The doctor walk in to see Viper sleeping and Po sleeping next to Tigress with his arm around her waist, with her purring softly. He leaves them sleeping and waits for Master Shifu from the Jade Palace to come. In the middle of the night Tigress snuggles more into Po's chest. Po tightens his arms around her waist making her smile in her sleep. Viper stirrs in her sleep to see Po in bed with Tigress sleeping and smiles they're a cute couple.

Next morning Master Shifu walk inside the room to see Viper sleeping on the bed and Po and Tigress sleeping in the bed next to her. He leaves to check on the others. Monkey, Mantis and Crane were up chilling when Master Shifu walked in. Crane notices Master Shifu and bow as best he can. Shifu sighs "when you all get back to the Jade Palace, you can explain what happened yesterday."

Crane sighs "yes, Master." Then the doctor walks in the room and asks "you must be Master Shifu of the Jade Palace?" Shifu nods "yes I am doctor." The doctor sighs "they have concussions from the fight, but just have bumps and bruises. I recommend they don't train for two weeks. Say do you let that panda boy snuggle with that tiger girl?" Shifu shakes his head "no, not really, she just sometimes crawls in his bed seeking warmth."

The doctor nods his head "okay because it was a little shocking to see them sleeping together." Shifu sighs "when can they be dismissed?" The doctor smiles "I'll get the discharge papers written up." Shifu walked into Viper and Tigress's room to see Viper and Tigress talking while Po has his paw around Tigress's waist and clears his throat "Ahem." They look to the door to see Master Shifu standing there and greet him "good morning Master Shifu."

Master Shifu sighs "the doctor said you all can come home today, but no training for two weeks." Tigress sighs "I wonder who brought me here?" Shifu sighs "I believe that one of the villagers brought you here. That was until I pick up this" handing her a news scroll. She reads out loud:

"Yesterday, a villain by the name of Lidong took on the Furious Five single handedly. Defeating them leaving him free to rob shops. Then a mysterious figure in a orange hoodie with a dragon on the front of his hoodie challenge him. The figure defeated Lidong with ease but what is interesting is that he knew about the Furious Five and showed that he is very fond of the leader of the Furious Five. They are calling the figure the Dragon Warrior."

Po sighs "looks like I have competition with you Tigress." Tigress looks at him and says "I owe him a debt for saving our lives, but I think he is brave for coming to save us." Shifu sighs "well, Lidong has a cousin named Fung who is leader bandit of a gang of crocodiles. Which means that he will want revenge on the Valley for putting his cousin in prison." Tigress sighs "I guess I better go patrol the streets tonight."

Po looks at her and ask "are you sure about patrolling the streets of village by yourself?" Tigress just smirks "well I'll just have to hope that my Dragon Warrior boyfriend will come to my rescue if he's not hiding." Shifu, Po and the Five leave the hospital and walk through the village up the thousand steps to the Jade Palace. Shifu looks at Po and says "come with me panda, we need to discuss your encounter with Lidong."

Master Shifu walks to the Hall of Heroes with Po following behind him. When they arrive at the Hall of Heroes, Shifu ask "panda, I want to know, how did you defeat Lidong?" Po twiddles his fingers nervously "I use my size against him." Oogway chuckles "Master Po, you need to be careful, when showing caring for a fellow comrade. Your enemies could use that against you and the ones, you care deeply about."

Crane lays down on his floor to rest. Monkey sighs "I hope Tigress will have some help with patrolling for a few nights considering that we are unable to help her." Mantis sighs "Tigress is tough hardcore warrior." Viper smiles "Tigress will be fine with Po helping her with patrolling the village." Mantis ask "Po is the mysterious Dragon Warrior?" Viper sighs "yes Mantis, Po is the Dragon Warrior that saved us."

They go to their rooms to rest for the night. Tigress walks out of her room heading to the Palace doors. Po runs up to her and ask "are you sure about going to the village to patrol for bandits?" Tigress sighs "yes Dragon Warrior, I'm sure I can handle patrolling the village tonight." Po and Tigress walk down the thousand steps to the village. They walk in silence until they reach the village.

They walk around the village looking for bandits. Ten minutes later, they turn a corner to see Fung and his croc gang breaking in a jewelry store. Tigress whispers to Po "did you bring your Dragon Warrior hoodie?" Po whispers back "no, I figure I'll go as myself." Tigress climbs onto the roof of a shop while Po distracts them. Tigress crawls on the roof using stealth.

Po walks over to the gang and says "hi guys, uh is it wrong to break into shops to steal people's merchandise that they sell?" Fung turns around with his gang to see a teenage panda boy and tells the crocs "relax, it's just a kid." He walks over to the panda boy and ask "what's your name kid?" Po smiles "my name is Po and I was just walking by to clear my head after a stressful day today."

Tigress gets in position to attack the bandits. Po talks to the bandits until Tigress is in position and says "Fung, I'm not just a kid, I'm also the Dragon Warrior." Fung and the crocs laugh at the Po's joke. Fung smirks "I find it highly impossible that you defeated my cousin Lidong." Po smirks "why don't you take me on and try to defeat me." Fung and his gang smirks "boys, it's just a panda boy. Plus the Furious Five are injured."

Fung and his gang attack Po. Po dodges a punch and spin leg sweeps, knocking one croc on his back. Tigress pounces on another croc and punches him in the face knocking him out completely. Another croc comes up behind her to attack. Po punches another croc in the stomach and turns around and round house kick another croc. Tigress backflips over one croc to punch him, sending him into Fung.

Po jumps and split kick two bandits. Fung gets up and smirks "you must be Master Tigress of the Furious Five, I'm going to have some fun with you." Tigress smirks back "when an enemy says that, they usually get crap beat out of them." Tigress jumps and flips kicking Fung on the head making dizzy. Po punches croc while saying super punch sending him into a wall unconscious. Tigress punches Fung until he's unconscious.

Po and Tigress round them up and tie their hands together for the guards to take them to Chor Gon Prison. Po looks at Tigress and ask "are you okay, Tigress?" Tigress sighs "yes Po, I'm fine, just a little tired." They begin to walk up the thousand steps when Po ask "Tigress, how about we sleep at my dad's restaurant for the night?" Tigress sighs "I don't think that would be good idea, if we slept down here."

Po and Tigress walk up to the gates of the Jade Palace. Once inside, they lock the doors tight and head to the barracks to their rooms. The four were already asleep so Tigress kiss Po good night before entering her room. Po opens his door and enters his room closing the door. He lays down on his bed. Thinking about him and Tigress's future together. Tigress was thinking about how much she loves Po.

Next morning, Master Shifu rings the gong to wake up the masters. Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis step outside their rooms to greet their Master "good morning Master Shifu." Shifu notices that two of his students didn't wake up and sighs knowing they had patrolling late last night. So he decides to let them sleep in. Viper ask "Master Shifu, should we wake up Po and Tigress or let them sleep in?"

Master Shifu shakes his head no and says "go have breakfast at Mr. Ping's restaurant and come back here to relax." The Four leave to go down to the village to Mr. Ping's restaurant to have breakfast. Mantis smirks "I wonder when are we going to be seeing Po and Tigress's cubs?" Viper complains "Mantis, what is wrong with you?" Mantis ask "what?" Viper sighs "Mantis, is that all you think about, mating and making babies?"

Crane speaks up "if that is all you think about Mantis, I don't think any girl is going to want to date you." Monkey smirks "it would be shocking if they were caught mating when we're only eleven years old." Viper sighs "I would be happy for them being together, but I would agree, it would be shocking to hear them mating." They arrive at the bottom of the thousand steps, entering the village.

The Four walk into Mr. Ping's restaurant and order breakfast while greeting Mr. Ping "good morning Mr. Ping." Mr. Ping smiles at the Four and greets them "good morning." He notices that Po and Tigress aren't with them and ask "where are Po and Tigress at?" Viper smiles "they are sleeping in after having late patrolling." Mr. Ping sighs "what do you want to order for breakfast?" Viper smiles "we will take four orders of pancakes with syrup.

(Jade Palace)

Po wakes up an hour after the Four left. He changes out of pajamas and into his training attire. Afterwards he walks out of his room and checks the other rooms to see their gone. So he checks Tigress's room to see she's still sleeping soundly and leaves to the kitchen to make eggs and pancakes. After making Breakfast, he walks back to the barracks to wake up Tigress. He opens her door and walks in without making noise.

He walks over to her bed and massage her back causing her to start purring softly. He kisses her cheek and whispers "Tigress, time to wake up, I made us breakfast." Tigress rolls over in her sleep and whispers "no, sleep more with love." Po smiles "if you sleep anymore your breakfast will be cold." Tigress sighs opening her eyes looking up to Po and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him down to her bed giving him a lick and rubbing her nose with his.

Po and Tigress walk to the kitchen to have breakfast. Tigress ask "I wonder where the rest of the Four are at?" Po sighs "they were gone when I woke up." Shifu and Oogway walk in the kitchen to see Po and Tigress sitting down having breakfast. Shifu says "I told them to go to your dad's restaurant to have breakfast and come back here to relax." Oogway smiles "how are you two doing as a couple?"

Tigress smiles "we are doing good actually." Shifu sighs "well tomorrow is the Moonlight Festival and are you two going as a couple?" Po smiles "yes, Master Shifu." Oogway ask "do you two have formal attire for the dance?" Po smiles "yes, I ordered us formal attire for dancing." Tigress ask "Po, how did you get my measurements for a dress?" Po blushes and says "I didn't get your measurements, I just pick out the perfect dress for you to wear. We just have to get it fitted for you."

Tigress sternly replies "it better not make me look lame." Po sighs "no it won't make you look lame, instead it will make every guy gawk at you with lust." Tigress smirks "are you going to be gawking at me in this dress that you picked out for me?" Po blushes "I picked it because I like it and it would make me fall for you more harder." Tigress smiles "I want to go see this dress you got me."

After breakfast Po and Tigress walk out of the Palace, down the thousand steps to the village. On their way down the thousand steps they see the Four walking up the thousand steps. Viper ask "Po, Tigress, where are you two going?" Tigress smiles "Po is taking me to see my dress that he picked out for me." Mantis smirks "are you sure he's not taking you out to mate?"

Monkey laughs at Mantis's question. Tigress looks at Po and ask "are you taking me out to be alone and mate with me?" Po gasped at the question and says "no, Tigress, we are only eleven years old and plus Master Shifu would kill me for mating with you before we turn twenty." Tigress smirks "I would kill you afterwards for getting me pregnant." Po smiles "which is why I haven't brought up idea of cubs with you."

Viper smacks Mantis and Monkey for the joke. While Po and Tigress continue down the thousand steps into the village. When they entered the village, Tigress holds Po's paw and gives his cheek a lick. Po returns with licking her cheek. Tigress starts purring softly from the affection. They walk to the clothing store to get Tigress's measurements for her dress for the Moonlight dance tomorrow.


	18. Moonlight Dance part 1

Po and Tigress entered the clothing shop. Mrs. Bunny smiles "why hello Po and Mrs. Tigress. Have you come to check out your formal attire?" Po smiles "yes, Mrs. Bunny, we came to get Tigress fitted for her dress." Mrs. Bunny smiles and goes to the back room to pull out the black dress for Tigress and black tuxedo for Po. Once Tigress sees the dress, she looks at Po and ask "you bought me the black dress that makes me look hot?!"

Po smiles "well I did say every guy would be gawking at you." Tigress sighs "but Po, this dress is a high quality dress, how much is this costing you?" Po sighs "two hundred gold coins for the dress and a hundred gold coins for tuxedo plus I have the other fifty gold coins from helping dad before the fight with Lidong happen so here's the rest of the money for the dress, Mrs. Bunny."

Mrs. Bunny writes up black princess dress for two hundred and fifty gold coins and a black tuxedo for hundred gold coins." Tigress ask "how did you earn that much gold?" Po smiles from chipping in and helping dad with waiting tables and cooking food which reminds me" and hands Tigress a bag of gold coins and says inside is a hundred gold coins out of the four thousand gold coins you earn from helping dad for six years."

Tigress gapped "you been holding my money from helping your dad?!" Po sighs "no, Tigress. I just put it in your bank account with my dad in his storage room in the basement unless you want to put it in the Palace vault?" Tigress smiles "after this, we're going to your dad's to look at how much money I earned over six years!" Po smiles "as my mate wishes." Tigress smiles and licks his cheek causing Po to blush.

Mrs. Bunny puts the princess dress in the bag with the tuxedo and tiara that goes with the dress and smiles "your all set Mr. Po and Mrs. Tigress." Po and Tigress head to Mr. Ping's restaurant. On their way to the restaurant, a croc and two of his buddies were harassing a waiter at a restaurant. Po sighs and walks over to the commotion and ask "what's going on here?"

The waiter tells Po "he's trying to invite me to a night with him and his buddies to have sex with them!" Po sighs "Croc "the lady said no. Now get over it and leave her alone!" The croc leaves with his buddies. Tigress smirks at Po "wow, my boyfriend just scared three crocs." Po smiles "just serving justice, my mate." They walk into Mr. Ping's restaurant and go to the cellar. Po points Tigress to her sack of gold coins that she earned.

Tigress looks at it and ask "when was you going to tell me this?" Po smiles "I thought dad was paying you the or told you about years ago, but I guess not." After checking Tigress's sack, they head up the thousand stairs to the Jade Palace. By the time they made it to the top of the stairs it was dark and dinner time. Po and Tigress put their formal attire in their rooms. After that, they head to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for them.

Viper ask "Tigress, what dress did Po buy you?" Tigress smiles "you all will have to wait until tomorrow to see the dress, but I can tell you that it was expensive and very beautiful." Oogway smiles "that was very sweet of you Po." Shifu smiles "what's for dinner?" Po smiles noodles and dumplings." Monkey smirks "so Po, did you try to mate with Tigress at all today?" Po gaped at him and sighs "no Monkey, I didn't. Besides we're only eleven."

While they eat dinner, Master Shifu tells them "the Master's council of Kung Fu will be visiting us after the Moonlight festival to test you all to see if you all past to become masters." Tigress smiles "that's great! We finally get tested for rank of masters." Mantis smirks "I wonder who would be testing us?" Crane smiles "Master Crane of the Jade Palace, has a nice ring to it."

Viper looks at Po and Tigress and ask "what do you two plan on doing for the Moonlight festival tomorrow?" Tigress smiles "probably dance and play games with the villagers." After finishing dinner, Po and Tigress clean the dishes then bid the others good night and head off to bed. A couple of hours into the night, Tigress sighs after trying to go to sleep and goes to Po's room to try and get some sleep.

She opens Po's door and closes it after entering his room. She walks over to his bed and crawls into bed with him and nestled her head in Po's arms, wrapping her tail around his right leg nuzzle him. Po tightens his arms around Tigress going to sleep. Tigress smiles in her sleep while purring. During the night Tigress lifts her head up to his face and gives his face a lick with her tongue.

Morning came and Shifu had the staff ring the gong to wake the students up. Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Viper jump out their doors to greet their Master "good morning Master Shifu." Tigress steps out of Po's room and complain "why do you have to wake us up for when I was so comfortable sleeping in my bed?" Monkey and Mantis started laughing. Shifu gaped "uh...daughter, why were you sleeping in Po's room for?"

Tigress shock ask "I slept in Po's room? No wonder why I felt comfortable." Po steps outside of his room in his attire and ask "what's going on?" Mantis smirks "Po, Tigress was telling us that she came into your room to mate but you were already asleep." Tigress gasped at what Mantis just said and says "Mantis that's enough of you instigating that I'm mating with Po at night."

Shifu sighs "well today is the Moonlight festival tonight, so there will be no training today. Instead you'll be helping the villagers set up for festivities." Po and the Five head to the kitchen to have breakfast. Po begins cooking breakfast making eggs, biscuits and gravy. Viper whispers to Tigress "you better do something with Po before someone makes a claim over your scent on Po." Tigress ask "what do you mean by that?"

Viper sighs "I mean claim him by having a heated make out with him in front of the villagers!" Tigress smirks "if I have to prove to the village female felines that Po is mine, I think the answer would be to mate with him without father finding out." Viper sighs "then I guess your stuck with females trying to win his heart." Po lays breakfast on the table for the Five and masters.

After having breakfast Po and the Five head down to the village to help set up for the festival. They setup knock over the bottle, toss a ring on a bottle, throw a knife at a balloon, don't drop your egg, and have your picture drawn. Helped hung banners and decorations around the village. After they setup the village, it was time to get ready for the festival. Before Po entered his room, Shifu asked "Po, can you come with me?"

Po walks with Shifu to the Hall of Heroes. When they enter the room, Shifu tells him "me and Oogway will be presenting the Furious Five to the villagers during the festival and you'll be announced as a student learning." Po sighs "what about announcing that I'm the Dragon Warrior to the village?" Shifu sighs "Oogway said that the Dragon Warrior will be announced after you and the Five turn twenty."

Po sighs "okay Master Shifu, I'll wait until I turn twenty." He leaves Shifu there and heads to his room to change and put on his tuxedo. When he enters his room, he pulls out his tuxedo when a purring sound behind him begins. He turns around to see Tigress standing there licking her lips. She purrs seductively "I was given a suggestion on claiming you as mine this morning at breakfast and I think I have the opportunity now."

Po gulps "uh...what do you plan on doing to me?" Tigress smiles and pulls him over to the bed and push him onto the bed and crawls on top of him, straddling his waist and starts licking his face before kissing his lips. After the kiss, she purrs seductively and says "you are mine, Po." Po ask "are we going any further than you just sitting on my waist and kissing me?"

Tigress smiles at him and whispers "I'm not wearing any undergarments until after I'm sure those felines know that your mine!" Po ask "your not wearing any pants or undergarments under that dress?" Tigress smirks "you been wanting to mate with me since you met me." Po gaped at her insinuating that he wanted to mate with her since they met and decides to give in a little to heated passion and kissing her lips.

Tigress moans in the kiss when Po sticks his tongue in her mouth tasting her. Po rubs his hands up and down her back. Tigress breaks the kiss when she feels something hard poking her inner thigh and smirks "are you trying to mate with me, Po?" Po sighs "we better stop before we get in trouble for mating." Tigress smiles "I have to do something first before we go to the festival tonight."

Po ask "what would you have to do before we leave for the festival?" Tigress smiles "I have make sure my scent is strongly covered all over you which means prepare to be loved." Po ask "what do you mean love me?" Tigress starts nuzzling Po's chest and neck, then licks his face. Po smiles "licks and nuzzles, but that doesn't really help much to keep the determined felines from trying to cuddle with me if I go camping."

Tigress smiles "your mine" and starts licking him all over his body until she could smell herself all over him. Afterwards Po sighs "I feel like you just gave me a bath like I was baby." Tigress smiles "just making sure other felines can smell me all over you." Po ask "if that was the case, would it been better to mate than to give me a bath lick a mother would do to their baby?"

Tigress sighs "well if we did that, then we would have to explain how I'm pregnant for some reason." Po smiles "good point, but we have a problem." Tigress ask "what would that be?" Po nervously replies "I think we are mating." Tigress laughs and looks down to see that she was sitting on his member that was a little in her entrance while he was in his underwear and gasped "Po, why didn't you tell me sooner that this was happening!"

She gets off him and stares at him. Po tells her "I thought you felt me enter you through my underwear!" Tigress sighs "no, Po, I didn't feel you enter me a little. I only felt your member poking me through your underwear!" Po sighs "how was it?" Tigress sighs "it was fine, but we aren't telling anyone about this unexpected incident happening!" Po smiles "okay, as my mate commands."

Tigress leaves Po's room to finish getting ready for the festival while Po puts on his dress pants and tuxedo. She puts on her undergarments and then her pants. She smooths out the black dress and notice a tiara laying in the bag and puts it on her head. After everyone finished getting dressed up, they step out of their rooms. Crane notice Tigress wearing a black dress with a tiara on her head and says "Tigress, you look like a princess."

Monkey ask "you bought her a princess dress, Po?!" Po was blushing scarlett and says "I didn't know it was a princess dress but it looked beautiful. So I got it for Tigress!" Viper smiles "you look beautiful, Tigress." Mantis smirks "she looks hot, I think every guy down in the village will try to get a date with her!" Tigress blush scarlett before saying "sorry for the guys in the village, but I'm already taking."

They enter the village to begin joining in the festival. Shifu introduce Tigress, Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis to the village as the future protectors, The Furious Five. Po played some games and won a stuff tiger doll on ring toss. Monkey and Mantis were hanging out playing throw an apple at the milk bottle and try to knock over the three bottles. Crane and Viper hung out together dancing to the music with the other villagers.

Shifu and Oogway talked with Mr. Ping about their day. Tigress strolled around the village looking for Po when a boy leopard approached her and ask "can I have a dance with you?" Tigress smiles "sorry but I'm going to have to say no." The leopard tries again "oh come on babe. Just one dance? I promise nothing would happen between us, just one dance, please?" Tigress sighs "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline your request."

The leopard ask "why would you not want to dance with me? You got another boy on your mind that you want to dance with?" Tigress smiles "actually yes and that would be my boyfriend!" The leopard ask "you have a boyfriend? Who is he?" Tigress smiles "I'm not telling you." The leopard seductively says "if you don't tell me who your boyfriend is, then I'm going to have to tell you, your going to dance with because you have no boyfriend."

Tigress hisses "I don't have to tell you anything and I'm not dancing with you, you jerk!" The leopard hisses "you are going to dance with me and then if I feel up to it, you're going to give me a good time!" Tigress backed away from him. The leopard scooted closer to her. Po walks up to them and smiles "hey Tigress, I won this on a game, it's a stuff tiger doll." Tigress smiles "it looks adorable."

Po ask "do you want to go to the peach tree and watch the stars until one of us falls asleep?" The leopard interrupts them "uh...ahem, excuse me panda, but me and that tiger girl were going to go dance. Now babe, let's go dance!" Po looks at the leopard and ask "who are you?" The leopard hisses "my name is Rue and that pretty tiger girl is going to dance with me!"


	19. Moonlight Dance part 2

Po ask "Rue, did your parents teach you how to talk to girls or did you just decide it's okay to talk to them like they are just objects?" Rue growls "girls are nothing but objects to get off with and make babies with. Nothing else matters with them." Po sighs "I think your dad needs to teach you manners on girls" and turns to Tigress and ask "up for a star glazing at the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom?"

Tigress smiles "anything with you, Po, is better than being around this demanding pig!" Rue growls "excuse me little girl but you don't call me a pig and who's this stupid panda?" Tigress growls and punches Rue in the face and hisses "this panda is my boyfriend!" And kisses Po deeply on the lips. Po and Tigress leave going home. They walk up the thousand stairs to the Jade Palace and walk over to the Peach Tree Of Heavenly Wisdom.

Po sits down and then Tigress sits beside him. They lay down on the grass and watch the stars in the night sky. Po ask "do you want to tell me what exactly did that Rue person say to you before I arrived?" Tigress sighs "he asked me to dance with him and then he told me that if he feels like it, that he wanted me to give him a good time in bed." Po gaped "he wanted to mate with you? I guess I showed up at the right time to help you."

Tigress smiles "you always come at the right time to help me." She nuzzles his left cheek before giving it a lick. Po giggles at being licked and wraps his arms around her stomach, kissing her lips. The kiss soon turns from simple kiss to passionate. He slips his tongue in her mouth causing her to moan in the kiss. He breaks the kiss to get air into his lungs. She purrs happily while feeling lust.

He smiles at her and says "since everyone is still in the village, do you want to turn in for night after changing our clothes?" She smiles and says "yeah, let's turn in for the night. We had fun at the festival even dance to a couple of songs together." Po gets up and helps Tigress up off the ground and both head inside the Palace. Tigress walks inside her room and changes out of her black princess dress and into her pajamas.

Po walks inside his room and changes out of his tuxedo and into his pajamas for the night. Five minutes later, Tigress enters his room and smiles seductively at him "say Po, what would you do if I ask you to mate with me?" Po sighs "I would say that it would be a bad idea knowing that it could cause you to become pregnant." Tigress sighs "yes that would be bad for me to become pregnant."

Po walks over to her side and smiles at her "it's okay Tigress." Tigress kisses his lips softly and eases into the kiss. She walks Po over to the bed and lays down on the bed with him. Po and Tigress lay down on Po's bed going to sleep. An hour later, Master Shifu, Master Oogway and the Five return to the Jade Palace for bed. They stop to notice that Po and Tigress aren't with them. Shifu ask "does any of you know where Po and Tigress are?"

Viper smiles "I thought I saw them leave together to be alone." Crane sighs "I saw a leopard rub Tigress the wrong way and Po told him off but Tigress punched the leopard in the face and then they left together." Monkey smirks "you mean to tell me that Tigress left with Po to become one with each other?" Mantis smirks "looks like we will be seeing panda-tiger cubs running around!" Shifu's eye starts twitching at word of mating.

They walk to Po and Tigress's rooms. Shifu opens Tigress's door to see it empty. Monkey opens Po's door to see Tigress in Po's bed sleeping with Po and says "uh Master, I don't see any clothes or pajamas on the floor so it looks like no cubs are coming anytime soon." Shifu looks at Po and Tigress sleeping next to each other and says "oh they are going to get a lecture about boys and girls sharing the same bed!"

Before they leave the room, Tigress mumbles "I so love you, Po and want to have a family with you when we're older and married." Po mumbles back "sure, Tigress, I'll be happy with you as my mate and wife." Oogway laughs a little at them and leaves with the rest of the team. The Five go to their rooms to sleep while Shifu and Oogway go to the Hall of Heroes to talk. Shifu sighs "Master, I'm scared Tigress will start to try and mate with Po soon!"

Oogway smiles "Shifu, you must believe that Po will know how to handle the situation when Tigress talks about mating." Shifu ask "what about when Tigress goes into heat?" Oogway smiles "Po will know what to do when Tigress goes into heat." Shifu sighs "I worry about them because he's a boy and she's my adopted daughter." Oogway smiles "Po will never violate your daughter. So you don't have to worry about them."

Morning, Shifu rung the gong to wake up his students. All of them step out of their rooms to greet their Master "good morning Master Shifu." Shifu sighs "have breakfast and then train until lunch time." They walk down the hallway to the kitchen to have breakfast. Viper ask "Tigress, did you mate with Po last night while we were all still in the village?" Tigress sighs "no, Viper, I didn't mate with Po last night."

Viper surprised ask "why not? You had a chance to mate with him since you both want to mate." Tigress sighs "it wouldn't look good on my image or his." Viper smiles at her "I think you should have, just so your urges would be satisfied." As they ate breakfast, Po ask "are any of you ready for the master council of Kung Fu to test us?" Viper smiles "I'm hoping to past my exam to become Master Viper!"

Shifu sighs "there's one problem that may come up if the Master's council were to find out that Tigress goes to Po's room to sleep when she can't sleep in her own room." Tigress sighs "so what, Master? When I snuggle in his arms, I feel comfortable and peaceful." Shifu sighs "but Tigress, you are a girl and he's a boy! Council masters won't be okay with it." Po smiles "I wonder if they heard about a panda in a Dragon Warrior hoodie?"

Oogway smiles "I think they have heard about a panda wearing the Dragon Warrior hoodie and I also believe that by doing that, you will expose yourself to many enemies. Which is why I think it's best not to announce you other than a student taking classes here. Po ask "what enemies are you talking about Master Oogway?"

Oogway sighs "your not ready to learn about your past. But when you turn twenty, I will tell you what I know about how you got here." Po smiles "how I ended up in this village, I think it was to meet Tigress and discover that I'm her other half." Tigress blushes and says "and I'm glad that I met you too." Mantis groans "why don't you two just get married and mate already?"

Shifu growls "well the reason why they haven't mated yet is because, they're too young to mate and it would interfere with their training to become masters and protectors of the Valley." Po mumbles "and I'm afraid of what Shifu would do to me if I was to get Tigress pregnant." Oogway smiles "Shifu, I told you, you can trust Po with your daughter." Shifu sighs "I'll believe it when the unexpected happens to Tigress."

After having breakfast, Po heads to the village to help his dad with the restaurant. Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane follow Shifu to the Training Hall to train. As they train, Viper practice her flexibility and speed over the thousand flames of holes. Tigress practice on wooden warriors. Crane practice balancing on the Jade Tortoise. Monkey practice on swinging tongs.

Mantis practice on speeding through the warriors and dodging swinging tongs of oblivion. Oogway comes in with a scroll and hands it to Shifu. Shifu unrolls the scroll and begins reading it. As he reads it, his eyes widened and exclaimed "the Master council is sending a member to test the five students here in two days?!" Oogway smiles "I hope they're ready for the test to become masters."

Po laid a bowl of dumplings on a table for a customer and says "hope you enjoy your meal." Mr. Ping smiles "Po, it's nice of you to help me with the shop, but what about your training to become a protector of the Valley?" Po smiles "Oogway said that I should not be evolved in protecting the village because someone is looking for me for some reason." Mr. Ping sighs "Po, I think it's time, I told you how you ended up here."

Po ask "what do you mean, dad?" Mr. Ping sighs "I found you in this reddish crate with a note to have the masters of the Jade Palace protect you and your parent's village was attacked by someone." Po ask "is that why Oogway was visiting us to check on me?" Mr. Ping sighs "I'm sorry Po, but you got me, the Five, Master Shifu and Oogway, the village and Kung Fu. I'm sure you'll find a clue to what happened in your past before you got here."

Po smiles "thanks dad for the advice." Mr. Ping smirks "is that tiger girl, Tigress still coming into your room at night to snuggle with you?" Po sighs "yeah dad, she sometimes comes in my room when she wakes up or has a nightmare." Ping smiles "don't bring her here to tell me she's pregnant with your child or I'm going to hit you with a stir spoon." Po whines "dad! I'm not mating with her at all."

Lunch time came and Po headed out and up the thousand stairs when an explosion blast happened. He runs over to the fire to see what happened when someone hits him with an object, knocking him out cold. When he wakes up, he's in the hospital in the village. He tries to get up but there's weight on his chest holding him down and looks down at his chest to see black and orange tiger curl up, sleeping on his chest.

Then Master Shifu arrived at his room with Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane. Shifu sighs "glad to see you woke up. You've been unconscious since yesterday around lunchtime." Po gaped "I been out since yesterday lunchtime?" Viper giggles "and Tigress hasn't left your chest since she bolted down to the hospital after hearing about you getting knocked out unconscious after an explosion in a shop."

Mantis smirks "even the doctors couldn't get her to leave or get up, when they checked your head and vitals." Crane nervously says "she only got up to use the bathroom and afterwards climbed back on your chest and close her eyes to listen to your heartbeat like a lullaby." Monkey smirks "it was funny to watch the doctors try to get her off your chest because she just hiss at them for disturbing her."

Po sighs "I guess she slept enough and begins rubbing her back causing her to purr. Tigress growls "if you want to keep that hand, you better remove it." Po laughs "well how am I supposed to wake up my girlfriend or mate?" Tigress slowly lifts her head to see Po awake and smiles 'in love' look and says "hey." Po smiles "you still look beautiful as ever." Tigress blushes and leans into kiss him.

After the kiss, Tigress nuzzles Po's neck purring softly. Monkey ask "so Po, do you know what happened for you to get knocked out?" Po sighs "the last thing I remember is hearing the explosion and running over to check and then being hit over the head." Shifu sighs "well who ever it was they disappeared after the explosion but rest assured we will find that person eventually."


	20. Master Council Test

Po was released from the hospital in the evening and Monkey smirks "Po, I wonder how the villains would react if they hurt you and have to deal with an enraged tiger that is territorial over you." Po sighs "and that worries me." Monkey ask "why would that worry you?" Po sighs "because I'm the only one who can calm her down." Mantis ask "is that why she only lets you near her when she's angry?"

Po looks at him and says "no, me and her have an unbreakable bond like mates do, but ours is deeper, I would say." Monkey ask "does Tigress try to mate with you when she snuggles with you?" Po gaped "no!" Mantis smirks "oh my, she tried to mate with you?" Po gaped "no, she didn't try to mate with me!" They head to kitchen so Po can make dinner. Mantis ask "Po, do you think that Master Shifu will allow you to take the test?"

Po sighs "my dad told me how I ended up here." Tigress walked inside the kitchen and ask "what happened?" Po sighs "someone attacked my village when I was a baby. All I know is that my dad found me in a radish crate with a note for the masters of the Jade Palace to protect me." Tigress walks over to Po wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder nuzzling him.

Po wraps his arms around her back rubbing it. Tigress starts purring softly due to Po rubbing her back softly. Tigress whispers "maybe I should room with you incase you have a nightmare?" Po smiles "if that is what my girlfriend suggests, then she can room with me." As Po lays out dinner for his family, Shifu and Oogway walk in the kitchen. Po looks over his shoulder to see his masters walk in and says "Master Shifu and Master Oogway?"

Master Shifu sighs "yes, Po?" Po smiles "after dinner, can I talk to you about my past?" Oogway smiles "sure, Po." They ate dinner as a family and joke around with each other. After dinner they head to their rooms for bed. Tigress changes out of her training clothes and into her pajamas. Po walks with Shifu and Oogway to the Hall of Heroes. Shifu ask "Po, what about your past, did you want to talk about?"

Po sighs "my dad told me about how I ended up here in this village." Oogway gaped "my friend told you about your village?" Po shakes his head "no, he told me that he found me in a radish crate with a note that said 'have the masters of the Jade Palace protect me'." Oogway sighs "Po, you'll find the person that is responsible for you being here." Po smiles "good night masters" and bow his head to them in respect.

He leaves the Hall of Heroes and heads to his room to go to bed. He opens his door and closes it after entering his room. He sighs, going over to his dresser and pulling out a pair of pajamas. He takes off his attire and puts on a tshirt. Next he takes off his pants and put on pajama pants. Afterwards he sighs thinking about his parents until he starts hearing a purring sound coming from his bed and turns to the to see Tigress.

"Tigress, how long have you been there?" Tigress smiles "since you left to go talk with Shifu and Oogway." Po nervously ask "you just watched me change from my training attire into my pajamas." Tigress seductively says "and you look yummy without clothes on." Po ask "can I see you without clothes on?" Tigress giggles "no silly, we would have to be married before you can see me without clothes, but it was romantic question."

Po smiles "I like to pleasure you with romantic affection." Tigress blushes at the comment and purrs before seductively saying "are you coming to bed now, so I can pleasure you with affection?" Po walks over to his bed and smirks "and how do you plan on pleasuring me with affection?" Tigress wraps her arms around him and drags him into bed with her and begins licking him with her tongue.

Po blushes at being licked and decides to return the favor and licks her neck making Tigress moan a second. Tigress smiles "we better go to bed or we're going to be too tired for the Master council member in the morning." Po smiles "your probably right but can I love on you a little more?" Tigress smiles and kisses his lips deeply. Po runs his paws up and down the side of her stomach.

In the middle of their makeout session, Tigress feels Po's member poking her inner thigh and purrs while her paws are wrapped around Po's neck deepening the kiss. After the kiss, Tigress ask him "what would you do if I said I want to mate with you?" Po sighs "I would have to let you down gently because we're only eleven years old." Tigress smiles "Oogway told Shifu that you had a pure heart that the Dragon Warrior needed to keep peace."

Po rolls over to lay next to Tigress while she snuggles into his chest going to sleep while softly purring happily. Morning came and the four of the Five step outside their rooms to greet their Master "good morning Master Shifu." Shifu sighs and walks down the hallway before Tigress and Po step out of Po's room and say "good morning Master Shifu." Shifu sighs "Tigress, I hope you will be sleeping in your room during the visit?"

Tigress sighs "I'll try Master, but I can't guarantee that I'll sleep through the whole night away from Po." Shifu leads them to the kitchen so Po can make breakfast, but first Po and Tigress change out of their pajamas and into their training attire. Five minutes later, Po and Tigress walk into the kitchen to make breakfast. As Po begins making breakfast, Tigress joins him in making breakfast for their family.

Monkey gaped "Tigress, you can cook?" Tigress smiles "well before you all came, I helped Po and Mr. Ping at Mr. Ping's restaurant." After having breakfast, they head to the training Hall to train. Monkey swings from Talon ring to another while challenging himself by dodging an arrow being shot at him. Mantis train himself to be fast, running through wooden crocodile warriors.

Viper worked on speed weaving through field of death. Crane was defecting arrows being shot at him while balancing on Jade Tortoise bowl. Tigress was weaving on spinning serpent logs and dodging spiked clubs of oblivion. Po was following her lead. Shifu observe their training. Monkey watched Po follow Tigress's lead on the spinning serpent logs and smirks to himself "Po's following Tigress's lead like he's under her spell."

Po ask "Tigress, how about we kick up a notch?" Tigress ask "what did you have in mind?" Po smiles "how about a sparring while dodging the spiked clubs. First one to get knocked off the log has to tell the other their in heat as a joke." Tigress smirks "you are so on, but if I win, you have to tell everyone that you have the urge to have sex with me." Po gulps "uh that would be crazy for me to say."

As Po and Tigress spar on the spinning serpent logs while dodging the swinging spiked clubs of oblivion. Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane stop what they were doing to watch how Po and Tigress spar while dodging the swinging spiked clubs of oblivion. Shifu counted the minutes before Po and Tigress's luck ran out. Twenty minutes and both Po and Tigress were knocked off the spinning serpent logs.

Shifu smiles "Po, Tigress, what you both did was crazy and no one has attempted to do what you two did, but you both lasted twenty minutes." Po sighs "well Tigress, let's tell them since we both lost." Tigress sighs "this is so embarrassing, everyone, I'm in heat!" Po sighs "I have the urge to mate with Tigress!" Everyone gasped at Po and Tigress to admit things like that.

Shifu's eye twitches and says "Po you are to stay away from Tigress because I don't want Tigress telling me she's pregnant from mating and she's too young for that!" Po and Tigress yell "it was a joke!" Shifu ask "what do you mean it was a joke?!" Tigress sighs "me and Po made a challenger. If I was the first one to knocked off, I have to admit that I'm in heat. If Po was the first one knocked off, he has to admit that he wants to mate with me."

Mantis smirks "if Tigress was in heat, I wonder how she would be acting like?" Viper wracks him her tail. Monkey smirks "so Po, do you really feel like having sex with Tigress?" Po sighs "no Monkey, but I do have have the urge to do something else." Shifu asks sternly "and what might that be, Po?" Po walks over to Tigress and kisses her lips and says "tag! Can't catch your boyfriend!" He runs out of the training Hall.

Shifu and the four gaped at Po stealing a kiss from Tigress and run off somewhere. Tigress purrs for minutes before realizing that Po stole a kiss from her and ran off. She purrs seductively "my panda boyfriend wants to play chase the panda" and yells POOOO!" She runs off on all four paws out of the training Hall after Po. Po runs to barracks and hides under the bed in his room.

Tigress arrives at the barracks and starts sniffing for Po's scent, which leads to Po's room. She looks around the room except under bed and slowly crawls on the bed without making sound. Tigress smiles and waits for Po to come out. Ten minutes later Po peaks out from under the bed and ask "I figured she would have been tracking my scent. Po crawls out from under his bed.

Tigress pounces on him and purrs "oh Po, you must think your really funny giving me a kiss and running off. So after lunch, we're going to play 'prey and predator' and your going to be the prey." Po sighs "okay, sorry, how about tonight we play 'pleasure the kitty'?" Tigress purrs at that question. Viper slithers in Po's room to see Tigress sitting on Po's back purring and ask "Po, are you trying to seduce Tigress to make her purr loudly?"

Po gapped "no I'm not trying to seduce Tigress. I bargained with her for stealing a kiss from her." Viper smiles "well the master who is testing us for rank of masters." Tigress and Po follow Viper to the Hall of Heroes. Shifu was standing next to a Master council member in front of the three. Shifu sighs "now that the rest of the team is here, I would like to introduce Master Chao."

Master Chao looks at Po and ask "are you the panda who defeated Lidong and eighteen bandits by yourself because I heard a rumor about those events?" Po smiles "yes, but defeating Lidong was because he defeated the Five and I guess I had an edge to beat him." Chao smiles "there's also a rumor that you and Tigress defeated Boar together." Tigress smiles "yes, me and Po defeated Boar."

Chao smiles "Po, there's another rumor of mysterious Dragon Warrior who came to the aid of Furious Five to defeat Lidong and showed feelings for Tigress, leader of the Furious Five, is it true?" Shifu smiles "Po is actually the other half of Tigress. They balance each other out." Chao smiles "let's see if you all earn the rank of masters." The students follow Master Shifu and Master Chao to the training Hall for their masters rank test.

Po, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane, each take a turn at passing their master's test to earn rank of masters. After the perform their demonstration for Master Chao, Oogway pops in to see the students take their test. Master Chao smiles after their performance and says "your performance was good, but you all are too young to earn rank of masters and need a few more lessons to achieve masters rank."

Po ask "Master Chao, would you like to stay for dinner?" Chao smiles "yes, I'll stay for the night and join you all for dinner, Po." Po and Tigress leave to go make dinner for the masters. While Po and Tigress left, Master Chao ask "Shifu, how close are Po and Tigress to each other?" Shifu gaped "well, they comfort each other when they need it. They been friends since five years old."

Everyone heads to the Dining Hall where the Masters sit for when Masters gather from around China for feasts. Twenty minutes later, Po and Tigress come in pushing two carts containing two bowls of bean buns, nine bowls of noodle soup and four bowls of dumplings. Master Chao ask "Tigress, when did you start cooking?" Tigress smiles "since I was five years old when Po rescue me from Bao Gu orphanage."

Chao ask "if Po rescue you from Bao Gu orphanage, where was you staying at?" Tigress smiles "I stayed at Po's dad's noodle shop snuggling with Po but we been doing that for five days when we met. I mostly sleep in my room and for some reason I wake in the middle of night feeling cold, from nightmares sometimes or loud thunderstorms. So I snuggled with Po. Plus if I snuggled with Po, it's easy for me to wake Po up."

Chao looks at Master Shifu and ask "you let them room together?" Shifu sighs "if I don't she becomes angry force and then the only who can calm her down is Po." Chao smiles "interesting, but do you two do any night time activities?" Po ask "you mean mating? Sorry but no, we don't do that stuff because we're only eleven years old and the only night time activity we do is play checkers or talk about what bothering us."


	21. Heat Wave

A week later after Master Chao's visit, everything seemed normal. Fung and his buddies causing trouble for the shop owners, but Po and the Five told them to leave and stop causing trouble. Monday morning, Po woke up feeling happy for some reason. He stepped outside of his room along with the Five stepping out of their rooms to greet their master "good morning Master Shifu."

Shifu smiles "good morning students, eat breakfast, then train in the training Hall until lunch and then you're free to do as you please." Monkey and Mantis lead to the kitchen follow by Viper and Crane follow Po and Tigress. As they walk to the kitchen, Tigress starts feeling odd. They make it to the kitchen and Po and Tigress begin making pancakes for their masters and friends for breakfast.

Viper sniff the air, smelling a strong pheromone coming from someone. After the pancakes were made, they eat breakfast. Tigress looks at Po with a loving look and begins to purr softly. Once breakfast is over they begin walking to the training Hall to begin their training. Monkey practice on swinging Talon rings. Mantis practice on wooden crocodile warriors until Shifu has him practice dodging arrows.

Viper worked being more flexible in field of fiery death. Crane practice reflecting arrows that are shot at him. Tigress and Po practice on wooden crocodile Warriors to see who's faster. After ten minutes of training, Shifu has them run through the training course. While Po tries to run through the training course, Viper whispers to Tigress "are you feeling okay today?" Tigress sighs "I feel fine, Viper."

Viper sighs and whispers "I smell a strong pheromone coming from you. Stronger than usual for normal days." Tigress sighs "could be the heat wave making me sweat more." After Po is done, Tigress tries to beat Po's time on the training course. When she passes him, Po smiles at her making her purr loudly. After everyone ran the course, Shifu dismissed them from training to have lunch.

As Po cooks dumplings for lunch, Tigress rubs her tail along Po's leg while purring softly having the urge to feel love. Monkey ask "uh Tigress, do you know your purring unusual today?" Tigress sighs "I feel happy when I'm in physical contact with Po." Viper gapped at the realization of what is wrong with Tigress and tells Tigress "come to my room tonight and don't leave the Palace without Po."

Tigress ask "why can't I leave the Palace?" Viper sighs "come with me to your room." Tigress follows Viper to her room. Once inside Tigress's room, Tigress ask "so Viper, what do you think is going on with me?" Viper sighs "Tigress, when a girl gets a certain age, they go through a cycle of wanting a baby and to do that they have to mate with a guy." Tigress ask "what are you telling me?" Viper nervously replies "your in heat."

Tigress sighs "great, now every guy around will try to mate with me." Tigress and Viper walk back to the kitchen to have lunch. Mantis smirks "so Viper, what did you and Tigress talk about? Boys?" Tigress sighs "we talked about the pleasure of achieving the rank of masters." Po smiles "order up" setting bowls of dumplings to the Five and his masters. Tigress glances at Po and purrs softly.

Monkey ask "Tigress, why are you purring again for?" Tigress sighs "I can't help it. I'm in love with Po." Oogway curious, wonder what is going on with Tigress. After lunch Po decides to go visit his dad. Tigress decides to join him. Po and the Five head down to the village to enjoy their free afternoon. Crane flies down to the village to talk with the villagers and sign autographs and take pictures with the children.

Po and Tigress help Mr. Ping with customers in his shop. Viper dances with some of the children. Monkey walks into cookie shop to buy almond cookies. Mantis joins him in buying almond cookies. Mr. Ping smiles when he sees Po and Tigress walk into the shop. He walks out of the kitchen and hugs them both and ask "how is my son and future daughter in-law doing?" Po smiles "we're doing good, we came by to help you."

Tigress blushes at being called future daughter in-law and purrs softly thinking about marrying Po in the future. As Ping walks back into the kitchen, Tigress grabs Po's collar and licks his right cheek and then kisses it, catching everyone by surprise. Po looks at her and licks her left cheek to return the favor and whispers in her ear "I love you Tigress." Tigress blushes at everyone staring at them and purrs happily.

Po walks inside the kitchen and grabs his and Tigress's apron and begin waiting tables. As they wait tables, Po would brush up against Tigress causing her to purr a second later. After the last customer left, Tigress and Po tell Mr. Ping bye and head back to the Jade Palace. Tigress rubs her tail against his left leg, purring softly. When they arrive at the Jade Palace, Tigress's heat runs her body and she pounces on Po.

Po surprised by Tigress pouncing on him and gaped when Tigress starts attacking his lips in a heated kiss. She nuzzles his neck and licking his face. Trailing kisses down his neck and back up to his lips. Po ask "uh...Tigress are you feeling okay?" Tigress smiles seductive "I want you in body and soul." Po gasped "Tigress, no we're too young for mating."

Tigress puts her finger on his lips and whispers seductively "yes, you want me as bad as I want you." Po tries to stop her lust for sex. Tigress seductively says "stop trying to resist and enjoy the pleasure I'm going to give you." Po panics "Tigress, stop before we do this or Shifu is going to ban us from being around each other." Tigress seductively says "I'm going to show you how much I love you." Po smiles "can we wait until after dinner?"

Tigress thinks about it and grins seductively "I'll be waiting for you after dinner." They head inside to the kitchen to prepare dinner. After they finished preparing dinner, the rest of the Five and their masters come in to join them for dinner. Po and Tigress hand them their bowls of noodle soup. Mantis ask "so Po and Tigress, what did you two do for your afternoon?" Po smiles "we visited my dad and helped him with his restaurant."

As they ate dinner, they talked about what they did this afternoon. Oogway looks at Tigress and thinks something is different about her. Shifu sighs "students, I got a message from Tai Lung. He said he met a girl named Sarah and they currently have been on five dates. He still trains to keep up his appearance in skills and waits for the Dragon Warrior to be announced to the world." Tigress smiles "that's good for my brother."

Master Shifu and Oogway leave to go to bed. Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane head to bed. Tigress stays to help Po clean the dishes. Tigress wraps her tail around Po's right leg and smiles happily being in physical contact with her boyfriend and starts purring softly. Po sighs "okay Tigress, what is wrong with you? Your acting differently than normal towards me."

Tigress sighs "Po, the reason why I've been acting possessive of you is because I'm in heat and I don't know how to control my actions." Po smiles "why didn't you tell me about it? My dad gave me a scroll on how to handle girls in heat." Tigress gapped at him shocked "your dad gave you a scroll on girls in heat?" They finished cleaning the dishes and Po brings Tigress to his room to read the scroll together.

As they read the scroll, Po sighs "it says a couple of ways to satisfy your girlfriend or wife when she is in heat, mate with her or pleasure her." Tigress sighs "well mating is out of the question because of baba." Po sighs after reading the scroll with Tigress. Tigress heads to her room to go to bed. Po sighs "this is going to be a long week with Tigress being in heat." He blows out the candle on his nightstand.

Next morning, Po wakes up before the gong feeling wide awake. He begins to get up when he feels someone nuzzling his neck and sighing and looks to see Tigress asleep on his shoulder. He smiles at her and rubs her head down her back while whispering "hey Tigress, time to wake up, kitten." Tigress mumbles "no, sleep longer." Po laughs "I'm sorry Tigress, but we have to get up."

Tigress sighs "fine, I'll get up, but you better take me out on another date for this." Po smiles "sure honey, I'll take you out on a date." Tigress purrs and kisses his lips deeply. Tigress leaves Po's room and goes to her room to change out of her pajamas unknown of Shifu watched her come from Po's room. When the gong rings everyone steps out of their rooms to greet Shifu "good morning Master Shifu!"

Shifu sighs "today I decided to give you all a free day from training. Po and Tigress, I would like to know why Tigress came out of Po's room before the gong and I hope you two didn't do what I believe you two did." Tigress sighs "if you think we mated, then I'm sorry baba, but no we didn't mated. I just snuggled with Po last night while he was asleep." Po smiles "and I woke up before Tigress this morning."

Shifu shock, ask "you woke up before Tigress?" Po smiles "yes, I woke up before Tigress and woke her up as well." Shifu gaped "you even woke up Tigress?" Tigress smiles "yes, he woke me up, even though I wanted to stay and snuggle more with Po." Po and Tigress follow Shifu to the kitchen to have breakfast. Po enters the kitchen and begins making pancakes for breakfast. Viper ask "Tigress, do you still need help with your issue?"

Tigress smiles "nope, don't need any help with my issue. I got it covered now." Viper curious ask "how do you have it covered?" Tigress blushes at how her and Po figure out how to solve her urges and stomach cramps. "Well Po's dad gave him a scroll on studying girls since he has me as his girlfriend." Viper smirks "that's really funny." Po sets the plates of pancakes and eggs on the table.

They eat breakfast as a family when Monkey smirks at Po "say Po, did Tigress sneak into your room last night to make love to you while you was past out?" Po chokes on his orange juice before telling "Monkey, we would never have sex while we're still kids or teenagers for that matter." Monkey laughs "sure Po, but I know that both of you want to mate with each other."

Tigress sighs "Monkey, if you xc sq want kids in the future, I suggest you shut up about me and Po mating." Monkey shuts up for the sake of his future children. After having breakfast Po and the Five decide to go to the village hangout. Po grabs Tigress's paw to hold as they walk into the village. Tigress lays her head on his shoulder purring softly. Crane rolls his eyes at the scene of Po and Tigress walking like a married couple.

They stop by Mr. Ping's restaurant to visit Mr. Ping. Viper hugs Mr. Ping and whispers "it was very shocking for you to give Po a scroll on girls." Mr. Ping whispers back "I figured he would need a scroll on girls to read about to know their moods." Viper smiles "Po may need a scroll on pregnancy for when Po and Tigress have cubs in the future." Viper laughs at that. Crane left to go buy paint and paint brush to paint pictures.

Monkey left to look for sweets for dessert. Mantis left to go talk to girls around the village. Viper decided to join a group of ribbon dancers that are doing a show for the villagers. Tigress help Po and his dad with the shop. Lunch time came, and Po and Five begin to have lunch when Fung and his buddies decided to cause trouble by tipping over fruit carts. Po and Five left to go beat them up and make them leave the village.


	22. Tiger Trouble

A year after Po helped Tigress over her heat wave and with other felines trying to be seductive to him, but left after smelling a tiger scent caked over him. Po and the Five are twelve years old. Po had a dream about his parents being attacked by an animal with feathers then woke up feeling sad from losing his parents. So he went to Tigress's room to seek comfort from his nightmare which Tigress just wrapped her arms around his back.

Monday morning Po wakes up before the gong and changes out of his pajamas and into his training attire which consists of pants like Tigress and green shirt with matching dragon design to Tigress's shirt. Po had them matching to look like a couple when you set them next to each other, it shows them holding hands which Tigress purred at them. He leaves his room and walks to the kitchen to begin making breakfast for the masters.

Twenty minutes later, Shifu has the gong rung to wake up his students. The step out of their rooms to greet their master "good morning Master Shifu." Shifu sighs "Po?" Tigress opens Po's door "Po, wake up my panda...Po's not in his room." Shifu gaped and walks over to Po's room to see the panda gone and ask "where did he go?" Tigress smiles "oh goodie, I get to play find panda."

She takes off on all four paws sniffing his scent leading to the kitchen. As they walk to the kitchen they hear Po fall to ground begging for his life. When they arrive at the kitchen they see Tigress sitting on Po's back on the ground with Tigress growling at him "Po, you know that I get a little scared when you disappeare from your room." Po sighs "sorry about not coming to greet you all, Ti, but I woke up early and decided to make breakfast for you all."

Tigress grins "oh you were making breakfast for us?" Po nods his head yes. Tigress gets off him and says "aren't you supposed to be doing something in the morning?" Po puts his hand to his chin and says "I don't think I do. Wait oh yeah, now I know!" He gets up and kisses Tigress good morning. Shifu and the four gaped at Po and Tigress kissing. Oogway laughs "Po and Tigress seem to be doing alright. Tai Lung sent another scroll."

Shifu takes the scroll from him and reads "Tai Lung says him and Sarah are doing fine. Their living in a one bedroom home and he's helping keep the villagers safe from bandits. When Oogway chose the next Dragon Warrior, he challenges him to a match for the title of Dragon Warrior. He also says that if Po breaks his step sister's heart, he will come to give you two black eyes."

Po smiles "send him a scroll that he doesn't have to worry about beating me up, his sister Tigress will do that and more to me." Tigress smiles "oh no, Po, I wouldn't beat you, I would kidnap you and tell you that any girl who wants you as their mate will have to come through me and first." Po smirks "well miss kitty is very possessive of me." Tigress punches his shoulder playful. Po laughs "kitty should know I'm very possessive of her too."

Tigress purrs at that and kisses him again passionately. Po finished making breakfast for the masters and the Five. Eat breakfast and then go train in the training Hall. Shifu ask "Tigress, I need you to go down to the village and pick up some spices for the kitchen. Here's the shopping list for you." Tigress ask "can Po come with to help me?" Shifu nods "I don't see why not."

Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane train on their training parts while Po and Tigress left to go pick up spices for cooking. They walk down the thousand steps towards the village. Tigress thinks about the shopping list and says "I suggest that we split the list in half." Po smiles "yes, that would work out perfectly." Po takes Onions, carrots, radishes, rosemary and basil while Tigress picks up Red Peppers, Parsley, Hot sauce, Oregano.

Po walks over to the vegetables shop to pick up the vegetables orders. Tigress walked into the spice shop. They were out of Parsley, so she goes to another spice shop but stops when she gets the sense that someone is watching her. She looks behind her to see nothing. Then continues walking through the villagers. When she stops in the shop and finds Parsley a tiger appears in front of her and says "hi gorgeous."

Tigress steps back from the tiger and says "if I didn't have a boyfriend, I would be flattered but I'm not interested in you." The smiles "oh I could make you happy if you give me a chance." Tigress sighs "I already have a boyfriend that I love, so bye." Tigress begins to walk away when the tiger says "tiger law states that males are dominant over females and females have to listen to us males. Now you are going to go on a date with me or else!"

Tigress walks away and pays for the Parsley and leaves the shop. She walks through the village to meet up with Po at Mr. Ping's restaurant. When she gets there, Po was talking to his dad and sighs. She smiles at them and says "hi, Mr. Ping." Ping looks at her and smiles "hi daughter, how are you doing?" Tigress sighs I'm doing good. Had a run in with a arrogant tiger male who doesn't understand the word no."

After talking with Mr. Ping, Po and Tigress walk up the thousand to the Jade Palace. Po ask "so Tigress, did this tiger threaten you at all?" Tigress sighs "he said something about males tigers being the dominant over females and they have no say against any male tigers and he demanded that I go on a date with him or else." Po sighs "well sorry for his loss because your already taking." Tigress kisses his lips deeply.

They arrive back at the Jade Palace and walk into the kitchen to put away the spices and vegetables in the cabinets and fridge. After that they go train in the training Hall. Oogway was meditating by the moon pool in the Hall of Heroes while Shifu was overseeing the four training in the training Hall. Po and Tigress walk in and begin their training. When lunch time came, Po and Tigress leave to go make lunch.

Once lunch was made, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane walk in the kitchen to have lunch. After lunch, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane leave to go enjoy their free afternoon as they please. Po and Tigress walk back to the training Hall to train more. They try sparring on the spinning serpent logs while trying to dodge the swinging spiked clubs of oblivion. Last time, they lasted twenty minutes.

They block each other's moves while dodging the swinging spiked clubs of oblivion. Sometimes Po would lose his balance on the spinning serpent logs and fall off. Other times, it was Tigress who fell off the spinning serpent logs. Shifu walked inside the training Hall to see Po and Tigress trying to spar on the spinning serpent logs and clears his throat to get their attention.

Po and Tigress stop training on the spinning serpent logs and walk over to Master Shifu and bow to him. Shifu ask "why are you two training in the afternoon for?" Po smiles "we missed part of training this morning and we figured that we should makeup for lost time in training." Shifu nods his head in understanding and says "well if you two came here after lunch, then you both are done now, go enjoy the rest of your day."

Po and Tigress leave the training Hall and Po ask "Tigress, do you want to play a couple games of checkers?" Tigress smiles "I would very much enjoy playing a couple games of checkers with you." They walk to Po's room to play a couple games of checkers. Po wins first game and Tigress wins second game. Tie breaker went to Tigress because Po decided to be sweet and give her the win.

After three games, Monkey knocks on the Po's door and ask "uh Po, are you done with what you are doing and could you begin making dinner for us?" Po smiles "sure Monkey." Po and Tigress walk to the kitchen and began making dinner for them. As they started eating dinner, Tigress ask "what did you all do with your evening?" Viper smiles "I dance with some ribbon dancers."

Crane smiles "I started painting a picture of us as a family." Monkey smiles "I looked for some things to prank Tigress, if I can get away with it, without getting shredded." Tigress smirks "Monkey, if you play a prank on me, you will become my scratch toy to sharpen my claws." Mantis smirks "I seen a tiger in the village today, which was odd." Tigress snarls "don't talk to him and don't tell him where I'm at. He is an arrogant tiger!"

Mantis ask "what is wrong with him?" Tigress snarls "he doesn't know how to accept the word no!" They ate dinner while Po held Tigress's paw to keep her calm. After dinner, they talked about their past before they came to the Jade Palace. Shifu talked about how Tai Lung was when he was growing up. Po smiles "I think Tai Lung was just upset about being denied the dragon scroll and didn't understand why he was denied it."

Shifu sighs "your probably right, Po." Oogway smiles "Po, you have a great mind, and would make a great husband someday." Tigress smirked "yes, he would make a great husband someday, Oogway." Crane nervously ask "Tigress, are you hinting that you want to marry Po?" Tigress blushes and says "yes, I love Po and would like to marry him." Po smiles "and I would love to marry her as well."

(In the village below the Jade Palace)

Male tiger was sitting in Mr. Ping's restaurant since it's the only restaurant in the village was getting angry because the female tiger hasn't shown up and decides to ask the chef where he can find the female tiger. He walks up to the counter and ask "sir, where can I find a female tiger in this village, she was supposed to be having a date with me here and I don't know where I can find her?"

Mr. Ping curious ask "did she have a dragon in gold design with a hand reaching for the side?" The male tiger smiles "that would be her, where can I find her?" Ping smirks "I don't think she would be going on a date with you when she's dating my son." The male tiger growls "where can I find her?" Ping sighs "you can find Tigress at the Jade Palace training to become a Kung Fu Master-"

The male tiger roars "training to become a Kung Fu Master?!" Ping smiles "why yes, but only if invited or have relations to any of the students can go up there." The male tiger runs off towards the thousand steps and up to the Jade Palace. Once he reach the top of the thousand steps, he growls and knocks on the door. A goose opens the door to see a male tiger and ask "can I help you with something?"

The tiger sighs "I'm here to see Tigress, my name is Silas, she was supposed to go on a date with me tonight." The goose sighs "wait here and I'll go get her for you? Zeng leaves Silas at the door gate. Zeng walks to the kitchen where the masters and students would be at. Zeng nervously ask "uh...Tigress, there's a male tiger named Silas, who said you had a date with him." Tigress gapped "he's here?!"

Mantis ask "your cheating on Po with a tiger?!" Po sighs "no Mantis, she's not cheating on me with a tiger." Silas walks in the kitchen and says "Tigress, we had a date tonight and you were supposed to show up and instead your having dinner with these people?!" Shifu's eye starts twitching at this guy. Po smiles "Silas, can you please leave because she's not interested in you and further more she doesn't have to listen to your orders!"

Silas smirks "actually she does because males are the dominant sex over females and females have listen to male's orders, it's tiger law." Po sighs "she didn't live among your tiger laws so either leave now or be forced to face us!" Silas growls "I'm not leaving without Tigress!" Po looks at Shifu and Oogway which nods his head and ask "Silas, why do you want Tigress for if she already has a mate?"

Silas growls "because she doesn't have a boyfriend, she lied about that!" Po smirks "she has a boyfriend." Silas smirks "where? I don't see another tiger anywhere." Po laughs "actually I'm her boyfriend and if you get out of the Jade Palace right now, I'll be force to use the nerve attack on you." Silas looks at him and says "your bluffing." Po smiles "now would be a good time, dad." Shifu hits Silas with the nerve attack, paralyzing him.


End file.
